Promise
by NijiBrush
Summary: Everyone was so worried about me breaking his heart… Everybody...they all figured it was poor Jeffrey who'd fallen in love with me. Me the cold Skye Penderwick. But no one realized just how long I'd loved him. How long I'd wondered if he'd end up breaking my heart instead. Because how could he ever love someone like me…? (Skyffrey)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Penderwicks**

 **Well it's me again! (And we thought we'd just gotten rid of her...) Anyway I'm back for the third installment, so if you haven't please go read my other Penderwicks stories first. (Enough - Worth - and finally Promise) Anyway I'm gonna stop rambling now so...happy reading!**

The Penderwicks

Promise

Chapter 1 (Skye's POV)

Saturday mornings usually had a way of "persuading" me to sleep in. But considering I'd been perched on the roof until 2:00 am to see a rare passing comet, well it made me consider just skipping this Saturday all together. And I probably would have but the distinct scent of pancakes was pretty persuasive too. But I still don't think it would have been enough to budge me, but an equally annoying and suspicious voice was drifting in with the smell of breakfast.

Rolling over I cracked a tired eye at my clock and saw that it was barely 7:00. It was hardly 7:00 and Jeffrey was singing... Moaning I crammed a pillow over my head as I rethought Jane's bright idea of showing him the key under the mat. He was probably busy raiding the fridge before anyone else even got up.

Now I was faced with a difficult choice, stay in bed and leave him unpunished, or get up and give him what he deserved for waking me up. I wrestled with the ethics of each decision before I almost fell back asleep. But he had to hit a high note right then. Flinging my feet onto the cold floor I stumbled toward the kitchen as I plotted what I'd do to him. I thought it at least involved a lengthy lecture on how being a musical genius on piano doesn't automatically translate to a great singing voice. Just a lecture seemed pretty anti-climactic, but my ears were still ringing from Rosy's future marital advice. Something about not laying blame, just offering constructive guidance.

I always thought Jeffrey responded to a rap in the shoulder pretty constructively...

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I stepped into the kitchen and surveyed the scene. Dad was sitting at the table reading the newspaper, and Jeffrey was at the stove wearing a full apron. I was just glad it wasn't the kind with the ruffles, I'm pretty sure that would have scarred me for life. Noticing me out of the corner of his eye Jeffrey turned to beam a cheesy grin. "Good morning my fair lady, I take it your slumber was sweet?"

Folding my arms I frowned in irony. "It was _brief_ anyway…"

He reached for a spatula before he flipped a pancake. "Well I will _briefly_ have your breakfast served!"

Faking ignorance I smirked. "You're not making stuffed peppers are you?"

He shot me a playfully smug look. "You have to admit those were actually awesome! But no, my Princess Penderwick, that's not what I'm making."

I just stared at him in silence before I raised a slow eyebrow. "Did you really just just call me Princess Penderwick…?"

He bit his lip in thought before he turned back to the pancakes in resignation of my point.

"We shall never speak of it again..."

At that dad laughed and folded his paper in half. I just collapsed into the chair across from him and laid my head on the table. The moment was ruined by now, and I was too tired for a lecture anyway… Rosy's lecture idea never gave the same satisfaction as playful abuse… I sighed. Chalk it up to something else adulthood was ruining…

Dad laughed. "I take it you saw your comet last night daughter?"

"Yep… It won't be around for another forty years so…" I mumbled into my arms as I threaten to doze off right there.

"Hmm forty years…" Jeffrey mused to himself. "I wonder if I'll still be this handsome then?"

I snorted my obvious opinion to that, but didn't bother to look up. Not until I heard a plate being sat in front of me anyway. "And dinner, that is to say breakfast, is served madame." Jeffrey said, this time with a french accent.

I looked from him to the pancakes and then back again. Giving one of his classic smirks he gestured toward the front of his apron, which read "Kiss the cook."

I just rolled my eyes before I tore off a piece of pancake with my fork. Sure I knew Jeffrey was a better cook than me, but that REALLY wasn't saying anything so I still wasn't sure if this would be edible. But surprisingly it was, and he'd even thought to add blueberries. It almost made me want to forgive him for waking me up. Turning toward him I nodded in calm acknowledgement of his feat.

"Thanks, that's almost worth a kiss I guess."

"Almost?" He said with his most playfully pathetic voice.

"Yeah…" I said with a slight smirk. "Almost, but I can't really forgive that apron, it would be out of character. Sorry about that."

Still faking defeat he collapsed into the seat next to me. "Oh how a good deed never goes unpunished."

I chuckled at that as I reached to pour on a new layer of maple syrup. Being as early as it was, (or maybe as tried as I was) I only had about 30% guilt at enjoying his labors. Dad laughed again as he laid down his newspaper and looked over at us. "Well I have to say I'm relieved. For a while I was afraid you both might starve to death if neither of you could cook."

I frowned as I shot dad a playfully hurt look. He just smiled as he reached across the table to squeeze my free hand. "You couldn't be brilliant at everything dear daughter. You had to have one weakness so the rest of us wouldn't feel so inadequate."

Jeffrey grinned as he started giving grand gestures. "Yes us mere mortals are forever eclipsed by the rays you emit!"

I frowned as I reached over to playfully flick his nose. Then smirking I dug back into my pancakes. "I don't mind, it just means you'll do all the cooking."

Jeffrey wagged a finger at me. "Yes but only if you learn to obey the apron."

I snorted in a huff before I turned in my seat to raise an eyebrow at him. "And what if that thing suddenly disappeared?"

Jeffrey just frowned with a playful pout. "Then we'd both be forced to live off of convenience store chips and stale bagels. But that's just until we died of the sheer loneliness of enduring a loveless marriage in which no cooks are ever kissed."

I stared at him like he was crazy for a few long seconds before I grinned slightly. "Okay so close your eyes then."

He blinked in surprise before he smiled and closed his eyes. Dad simply looked on in amused wonder as I grabbed the syrup bottle. Standing I swirled a dollop of the sugary stuff on his head before I leaned to kiss his cheek.

"Thanks for breakfast." I whispered as I walked out of the room. I wasn't exactly sure that's what he'd been hoping for, but from the look on his face I didn't guess he cared. I passed Jane in the hall and couldn't help but smile when I heard her round the corner into the kitchen.

"Are those pan-" She stopped short. "Uh Jeffrey...you do know you're covered in…" She paused. "Syrup I think...?"

I heard him breathe a contented sigh. "Yes Jane, I know."

But like they say, there's never any rest for the weary. Our mini vacation to Arundel had left Ben and Batty shouldering our chores, and I had a feeling they were ready for a little payback. I was trying to decide on the best tree under which to finish working a few long standing equations, when they struck. The next thing I knew I had a rake thrust into my hands, and Jane was pulled from her novel and shoved out the back door with another in hers. Walking over to me she sighed. "Kids these days just don't appreciate the artistic process it seems."

I frowned as I surveyed the massive collection of leaves littering the backyard. I rubbed my chin in thought for a second or two before I narrowed my eyes. "We need another victim…"

I guess Jeffrey was still running high on all the sugar he'd absorbed through his skin, because when I gave him the third rake he just started up on the leaves with a cheerful whistle. I on the other hand was hardly in the mood for whistling. My neck was a cramped up mess from my night on the roof, and now I knew my arms were going to be next. But I tried not to complain, I just did my best to busy myself with trying to figure out my equations mentally. And I'd almost gotten them when I heard Jane shriek like she'd just won the lottery.

I cringed as my neck went from bad to cataclysmic. But before I could "relate" that to Jane she had dropped her rake and darted back toward the house. And then it all clicked together. There on the back step with a bunch of flowers in hand was David. I didn't have anything against the guy since I'd met him, I mean he seemed harmless enough, but I was not about to rake while Jane swooned. Stopping to rest I leaned into my rake as I watched Jane gesturing wildly about who knows what.

"Hmm…" Jeffrey thought out loud before he turned to me. "Do you like flowers?"

I shrugged. "I don't hate them, I mean they contain the golden ratio and all, but if you mean shriek like a fangirl, no."

He laughed. "I mean would you like them from me? Because if you ever shriek like a fangirl I'm calling the men in white coats no questions asked."

I smirked. "Well yeah I guess. I mean unless you think I should accept them from other strange men beside you."

He finished raking one pile into another larger one and wiped his forehead. "No I think one strange man is enough for you Skye Penderwick."

I laughed ironically. "Yeah...I have to agree on that one."

I was expecting a comeback or even him to throw a handful of leaves at me, but he didn't… He just stared over at me until his smile softened. I was just about to ask what he was looking at when he finally spoke. "So no regrets about being my lady?"

I chuckled more out of awkwardness than anything else. "What seriously?"

I was waiting for him to put on his usual ridiculous grin or do something else predictably Jeffrey, but he didn't… He just kept looking at me with a calm face. But it was a look too earnest and sincere for me to just dismiss with a joke or a punch in the shoulder. I shifted uncomfortably where I stood. Why was he being so serious all of a sudden anyway? How does raking leaves lead to this kinda drama? Things were fine between us, he should have known that.

But even as I thought it I felt a pang of guilt. Isn't this what I always worried about. I really wasn't very open with my feelings, so maybe it was only natural for people to wonder if I really did care about them. I frowned before I could even think how he might take it. But Jeffrey of all people should have known better. Right…?

Before I even realized it I was picturing him as that fourth grade Romeo waiting on another lousy leading lady. I felt another wave of guilt. Looking back up at him I hadn't meant to focus on his eyes, but there was something about them right now… Something that made every funny comeback line crumble before I even opened my mouth.

I remembered the summer when he first became a head taller than me, but other than that nothing much had ever changed about Jeffrey. His eyes were still as green as ever, (not that I expected them to change) and his face still had more freckles than the sky had stars. And trust me that was saying something. He'd asked me once if I minded all those freckles. I wasn't even sure now what I'd said, but I knew exactly what I hadn't said. I hadn't mentioned that they reminded me of a star cluster I'd seen in a book once. Or that I'd managed to number all of them once. And I definitely didn't say anything about the times I used counting them as a nervous coping strategy. I was sixteen when I first figured out that counting them mentally helped me look him in the face without my heart racing.

I never mentioned that to anyone… Was that why everyone was so worried about me breaking his heart…? Everybody...they all figured it was poor Jeffrey who'd fallen in love with me. Me the cold Skye Penderwick. But no one realized just how long I'd loved him. How long I'd wondered if he'd end up breaking my heart instead. Because how could he ever love someone like me…? No one imagined I could care for anything other than stars and equations… And now maybe even he didn't realize…

"No I don't actually." I finally said. It was a clear calm statement that sounded like it could as just as well been an answer to "do you like Brussels sprouts?" Maybe I felt a little angry, hurt I mean, that he had to ask me that. Did he think I was heartless?

Jeffrey smiled. "Good, now I can hopefully push the thought of you leaving me standing alone in the aisle out of my mind."

"Why would I do that?" I snapped a little too harshly. I wanted to take it back, but I couldn't.

He blinked seeming at a loss as to why I was angry before he gave a simple answer. "You wouldn't do that."

I sighed and rubbed at my forehead as I tried to calm my emotions. "Sorry I didn't mean to bite your head off. It's just... " I looked down at the leaf littered ground and then back up at him. "I think I have a complex about people thinking I'm cold, or cruel or something... Stupid right…?"

He smiled a little softer. "No that's not stupid, I think I have a complex of rejection instilled by harsh fourth grade Juliets." He stroked his chin in thought. "Now that one on the other hand, does sound stupid."

I grinned, and honestly it felt better than a grin had in awhile. Like at least one secret piece of my heart wasn't looming over me anymore. So much so that before I realized it I felt comfortable enough to let go of another.

"Well I'm not gonna reject you." My voice felt so warm and honest right then that as soon as I realized what I'd said, and how I'd said it…well... I was probably blushing ear to ear. But swallowing hard I tried to push the embarrassment away. (I may or may not have started counting…) But any attempt at beating back the nervousness was completely destroyed when he leaned to kiss me all of a sudden. And when he pulled back to smile at me… Well I knew there was just one thing to do…

Grinning right back at him I reached to give him a sudden shove. He went down like a chopped tree straight into the pile of leaves. Staring at him looking so bewildered and covered in leaves made me bust out laughing uncontrollably. But that turned into a slight shout of surprise when he grabbed my ankle and pulled me down into the pile next to him.

"Hey!" I shouted louder as I reached to tossed a handful of leaves at him. He of course returned the gesture, and before we knew it we were both as covered in leaves as the rest of the backyard. And I guess we didn't notice Jane and David until they were staring down at us. I stopped tossing leaves and looked up with embarrassment at the amused look on both their faces.

Jane cleared her throat before smirking and gesturing toward me.

"Oh David, I think you're already met my _little_ sister Skye?"

 **Well as always please feel free to review, and thanks again for reading! More to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Penderwicks**

Chapter 2 (Skye's POV)

Today wasn't Tuesday. Which made it a little unexpected when some guy was walking toward me during my lunch break with a handful of roses. Okay a lot unexpected. And that guy just happened to be Charlie, my engineering assistant.

Sitting the vase on the table he slid in the seat across from me. Then smiling over the roses he chuckled. "Looks like you have a secret admirer."

"No kidding…" I said slow and suspiciously. Was Jeffrey actually right to suspect this forty something guy? I bit my lip a little as I started to run a few ways out of this scenario through my head.

But then eyeing the little card hanging from the side of the vase, I figured I shouldn't jump to conclusions so fast. Flipping it open I was met with the following: _Got you! - With Love, the ONLY strange man in your life_ "

I wasn't sure if I should be relieved or annoyed, so I just settled on a little of each. "Some lanky young fellow met me at the door with these." Charlie said with his slight southern accent. Which was rare to hear in this state. "Think you know him?"

I sighed with an eye roll. "Yeah… Brown hair right?" I asked, not that I needed more confirmation.

Charlie nodded. "Yep, freckles too, and he was uh talking to himself I think."

I leaned into my hand with a smirk. "Yeah that's him alright."

Charlie seemed thoughtful for a second. "Is he the one who I always see on Tuesdays?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he's the one."

He grinned a little sheepishly. "Not to pry but...were you happy to get these? It's just a dozen roses has a way of reminding me of the bunch I sent to my wife when we were still kids. I always feel for a guy in that position."

I felt myself completely exhale. He was married. Jeffrey had been completely wrong, but how could I have fallen into it? I felt a little guilty and a little stupid at the same time.

"Uh yeah…" I started a little stiffly. "He's my fiancé...actually."

"Oh I see!" He said with a wider grin and a slap at his knee. "Well congratulations Skye, I didn't have any idea."

Rubbing at the back of my neck a little awkwardly I smiled. "Thanks…"

He laughed before reaching in his pocket to pull out his wallet. "Roses always work, that's what my old man told me, and I think he was right. Here this is my wife."

Looking at the picture I nodded with a slight smile. "Um she's beautiful."

Charlie grinned again. "I certainly think so. You know we have a daughter about your age too. You always did remind me of her."

Before I could reply Charlie had stood and waved in response to another guy he knew who had just walked into the cafe. So slapping the table playfully he gave one last grin. "Anyway congrats again. And remember, make sure you tell him you liked these."

I nodded as he walked off at a brisk cheerful pace. Thoughtfully I looked back at the roses. I'd worked with him for a while now, but I'd never even realized he was married. It made me think maybe there was lot I still didn't know about other people I thought I knew… So as it turned out Charlie was a sweet guy I guess. I smiled a little to myself with a chuckle. It made me glad I didn't have to punch him.

The rest of lunch was pretty uneventful I guess, with just a text from Jane asking me to pick up Batty from her after school piano lessons when I got off work. Jane said she had a meeting with her agent or something. I guess I was starting to wonder if she was gonna end up famous without me even realizing it. I could only imagine how that would go to her head. Then in some distaint TV interview she might go into one of her tangents and spill the source of her inspiration… I cringed at that thought, but managed to push it out of my head. At least for now my life wasn't an open book. I just hoped it would stay that way…

That afternoon I made my way to Batty's school as expected, but I couldn't help feeling ridiculous strapping a seat-belt around a bunch of flowers... But I figured this wasn't the only time Jeffrey had managed to get me to do something that bordered on ridiculous… I sighed. Or the last probably.

Finally making it to the school I stepped out and was halfway down the walk when I turned back around with a sigh. Sure it was fall, but I still figured the roses might need some air, so I went back to crack the car windows a little. Somehow I could almost feel Jeffrey laughing at me. He probably knew I'd worry about keeping these things alive, but feel crazy the whole time. But letting it go with another sigh I flipped my keys back in my pocket and walked toward the school. I'd picked Batty up a few times before so I kinda remembered, but mostly I just had to follow the sound of music.

So quietly I pulled open the door and crept inside. The room was mostly empty of other students, so it was just Batty and her instructor. I think her name was Mrs. Fallen or was it Mallen…? I figured it didn't really matter so I stopped trying to remember and turned back to Batty. She was sitting at the piano on the other side of the room. And the look on her face wasn't unlike the one I'd seen on Jeffrey before. She was really into, I knew that much. Her small hands were moving sharper and more deliberate than when she played at home. In fact at one point she closed her eyes and I think her fingers started darting even faster.

And the music matched. It was a melody that felt strangely intense, yet beautiful all the same. Not that it was like me to pay much attention to that sort of thing but… But I couldn't help but notice. When she was little I didn't really believe she could be that talented, but now I knew I was wrong. This was as much her world as it was Jeffrey's. It was a world I couldn't even begin to enter. So if I envied anything it was that… That she could relate to him in a way that I...well that I figured I never would.

I wasn't sure if she'd noticed me somehow, or if the song had just ended, but she suddenly stopped to look over at me. She just blinked wordlessly for a few moments, almost like she couldn't have spoken if she wanted to.

"That was very good. Greatly improved even." Her instructor suddenly said, and it seemed to bring her back to earth. "Thank you ma'am…" She said with a slightly shaky, still distant voice."

I just watched as I waited for her to gather her things and follow me out. Just as we were leaving Mrs. Fallen/Mallen called something behind us. "Don't forget about the recital! Keep up your practice schedule."

When we got back to the car and she slid silently into the passenger seat I decided to try and break the awkward silence. "What was your teacher talking about back there? What recital?"

Batty sighed. "The school chose me to perform…"

I frowned even more awkwardly, before I tried to bring some positive spin onto her strangely glum mood. "Well that's great. Right?"

"Yeah I guess so…" Was all she said in a whisper.

"Did you see the flowers?" I wasn't sure why on earth I'd said that. I guess I was just that desperate to somehow snap her out of...well whatever this was.

Turning slowly to glance in the back seat a slight weak smile appeared on her face. "Oh from Jeffrey?"

"Yeah…" I said with a nod, but the awkward silence was filling back up every empty space around us again. So I though fast. "You'll get swarmed in roses at your recital."

"You think so…?" She said, and I could tell there was at least a little hope in her tone.

"Of course, don't you?" I asked softly. I admit I was a little proud of myself for managing to position myself here in this conversation.

"Maybe…" She said lightly, before she looked over at me and more earnestness filled her voice. "But I don't mind if they don't give me roses. I just want them to think I'm good, good as all the rest."

I snorted, knowing exactly where thinking like that could get you. "Who's the rest?"

She shrugged. "Beethoven I guess. Chopin too. And Jeffrey of course."

I felt a tingle run down my spine right then as a million of my own inadequacies threatened to surface. But I swallowed them for the moment and listened as she went on. Listened like the big sister I always hoped I was doing an okay job of being.

"When they played people really noticed, not just with their heads...but with their hearts." She frowned and for a moment it almost looked like she was close to tears. Tears I didn't even understand, let alone know how to dry…

"Anyone can learn to play the piano Skye… But I want to be more than that! I want to be an artist, a musician! I want people to feel something when they hear me play. Not just some kinda kid!"

Swallowing I tried to wrap my head around a response, but in the end I knew I just needed to somehow spill a little of my heart instead. It wasn't easy, but it didn't seem like there was any way around it when it came to relationships.

"People do feel something when you play." I began shakily. "I mean I do anyway, and if I can than anyone can." I swallowed again as I tightened my grip on the steering wheel and kept my eyes straight ahead.

"I feel really proud to be your sister."

I felt like I was choking on the silence that followed, so I glanced at her face for a second. She was staring at me with a kind of subtle smile on her face. So I went on. "I don't know about Chopin and all, but I do know you're amazing by my standard." I cringed. It wasn't like my musical standard was what musicians aimed for. So I fumbled on. "A-And Jeffrey feels the same way you know. He thinks you're amazing, he always has. And-" I was about to go off again when I felt her reach to lay her hand gently on my arm.

I glanced at her, and she smiled calmly at me. "Thank you. I'm proud you're my sister too Skye… I always have been." Her smile shifted into a grin that looked as suddenly cheerful and innocent as it had when she still had those wings. But why was she proud of me when I couldn't even begin to understand her world? Why couldn't she see that for so long I'd been the one looking up to her.

"I know you're right." Batty added. "I guess I just got too caught up in doubting myself. It's just…" I watched as her eyes took on a look that seemed close to wonder. "When I play, I feel like I'm finally doing what I was meant to. So I just want to be the best I can! Because it means everything to me really... Do you know what I mean Skye?"

Maybe that had been the last thing I wanted her to ask me. But somehow I did understand. Maybe not about music, but about other things...yeah. On starry nights when I was almost sure I was the smallest speck in the whole universe. When I got lost in the patterns and shapes of the numbers filling my mind. It was in those times that I think I understood. Was it possible that her world, Jeffrey's world, and mine weren't that different after all? I wanted to believe that with all my heart. For the fact that it would help to connect me to the people I loved. For the fact that I wouldn't have to be all alone…

"Yes…" I said softly.

She smiled again as her voice filled with a bubble of childishness that almost made me forget that she wasn't so little anymore… "I knew you'd understand. So I'm gonna try and do my best. You'll come listen won't you?"

I nodded. "You bet." I grinned slowly. "And I'll bring some roses."

She seemed cheered up now, so the silence that set in wasn't at all like what came before it. In fact it stayed quiet the whole rest of the way home. But my thoughts didn't feel even half as still. So when we pulled in our driveway and she reached to open her door I stopped her.

"Batty…" I said slowly.

"Yes?"

I swallowed as I tried to force the words out. "Do you really think anyone could learn to play the piano?"

She nodded slowly. "Sure I think so."

I let out a sigh before I stared down into the floor. "Even me…?"

She didn't say a word at first, and I didn't blame her. She was probably about to check me for a fever. But she just smiled instead. "If you really wanted to."

I turned to look out the window nervously. "Well I just mean maybe a song or two. So I could surprise Jeffrey I mean…"

"Okay." She said with a nod, before she glanced into the backseat where the vase of roses was still strapped in. "I'll teach you, but I think Jeffrey will be the one bringing the roses."

I snorted out a nervous laugh. "He'll be the only one!"

Batty smiled. "That's not what I mean. I mean that Jeffrey will always care about you even if you can't play music. You don't have to change to make him happy."

I looked up suddenly. I was a little shocked to hear her say something so wise beyond her years. In fact a thousand years probably wouldn't have made me come up with that. But at the same time I didn't think she understood me either.

"You're right about that…" I began slowly. "But I don't want to change I just…" I felt a wave of heat rise to my face. "I just want to show him that I care…" I swallowed as I tried to regain my faltering composure. "I mean about something besides my own world… I...I just want to be a part of his…"

I looked up to meet her eyes. "And yours…"

Before I could even comprehend how much I'd just said I felt her arms wrap around my neck.

"Oh you always were silly Skye!"

I felt my lips trembling for a way to answer that. For a way to push back or confess all the times I'd felt like a horrible older sister. Or sister period. But I couldn't. Instead I just felt my eyes filling with tears. Tears I didn't see coming.

When I'd seen her lying in mom's arms right after she was born… Well I… I wasn't sure how to feel. She seemed small, helpless, like I could break her by accident somehow. And I wasn't ready to be an older sister for the second time. Especially to someone so delicate. Because I wasn't, and I always broke everything I touched. I wasn't like mom. I wasn't like mom…

But she…mom... She had believed that I was… She always believed that I could protect my family… That my sisters needed me. So I tried. I always tried to live up to everything mom would have wanted me to be. I didn't think I'd actually managed it… No not even close… But... Could I have been wrong about that too…?

I bit down on my lip as I forced myself to not let the tears slipping down my cheeks turn into sobs.

Batty had never even got to meet her… Not really… It wasn't fair. It wasn't ever fair… Letting the stiffness fall away I let my arms tighten around her small frame in return. I wasn't sure how great I'd be but… But at least I was determined…

She pulled back and seemed a little confused by my muddled red face. "Skye are you alright…?"

I nodded as I reached to wipe my eyes on my sleeve. "Y-Yeah I was just…" My words faded out before I slowly looked up to meet her gaze.

"Batty…" I spoke honestly. "I um...I never told you much about her… About mom I mean...but I… I know Rosalind did, and dad did, and even Jane some but… I just..."

Leaning back in her seat Batty smiled. "Then tell me."

Her voice was so hopeful. It was a voice that didn't hold the pain of losing someone. No instead she sounded as if she was about to receive something. Maybe I envied that too, that she could think of mom without as much pain as the rest of us. But I was okay with that...if it meant she didn't have to feel the same hurt I did. But not knowing might have been a worse kind of pain. So if I could just give her the good memories then… Then that would be the best way to make mom proud of me. The best way to protect my family.

Wiping my eyes again I gathered my thoughts and waited for them to slowly form into words that made sense. When they finally did…

Well I just opened my mouth and let them tumble out.

And before I realized it we had laughed and cried again. And it was simple in that it was just bittersweet and nothing else. It was life. And even if it hurt sometimes, I was glad to be a part of it.

A part of hers.

 **Feel free to review! More to come soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Penderwicks (That's why I work days and write nights... lol)**

Chapter 3 (Skye's POV)

With a little tilt I angled my telescope until the view was near perfect. Then walking from my bedroom window to my desk I flipped up my laptop. Doing a quick internet search I confirmed that I was right. I smiled, feeling a little bit proud. Andromeda. It was Andromeda.

Walking back to the window I fixed my eye at the lens. Just seeing the basic outline of the constellation was one thing, but detecting the details was another. And I wanted to drink in every detail I could. Andromeda contained a bunch of distant galaxies, and it had taken years before I trained myself to notice most of them. We were just one tiny speck in the universe. In fact our whole massive galaxy was really just a speck. It made me wonder what it would be like to be looking at the sky from a planet in one of Andromeda's galaxies. Would the Milky Way be a part of some other constellation we were yet to even discover?

I smiled as a sense of awe swept over me. This was design at it's best as far as I was concerned. It was the greatest painting, or musical composition, or whatever else. It was art. Art that I could really understand. I leaned back from the lens and frowned in thought. Did that make me an artist…? I didn't dislike the thought, I mean not really… I was just surprised to think that… I smiled softly to myself. Maybe art and science weren't all that different? Maybe there was a connection between them both after all?

I was about to take another look when I heard a chime suddenly come from my computer. It was a little after 8:00, so I was wondering who could possible want to video chat right now, but I guess that was a dumb question. Opening the window my eyes glanced over the words: "Would you like to accept a call from Jeffrey Tifton?"

"If I have to…" I said to myself with a playful moan. Then tapping accept on my touchscreen I leaned back in my chair. When the line picked up I found myself staring into the messy living room of his apartment, but there wasn't actually a Jeffrey to be seen. Then before I could question it, a few dramatic piano chords resounded at an almost deafening volume. I quickly reached to lower the sound by a few notches. But at least the odd viewing angle made sense now. He'd sat his tablet on his piano.

"March 19th!" He said excitedly as his head suddenly appeared in the shot. Blinking at a loss I frowned and stared at him, before I raised a slow playful eyebrow. "Are you sleepwalking again? Remember that time you ate all those green bananas and climbed the tree in the backyard?"

He frowned impatiently. "I haven't eaten green bananas since then I promise you! But that's not the point, I'm completely awake right now. So…" He slapped at the keys in front of him again and played that same awful set of chords. It sounded like what you'd hear in a cheesy movie right before a big plot twist.

"March 19th!" He shouted again.

I smirked a little, knowing it would irritate him. "Look… I'm just gonna hang up and call the poison center again… You'll be fine I promise."

"Skye!" He said in a playfully frustrated voice. "Can't you at least humor me?"

I sighed. "If you don't play that tune again yeah… Okay so, what's March 19th?"

He grinned before taking in a deep breath and looking up at me. "Well...it could be our wedding."

I felt my face fall a little. I couldn't say I was expecting that. Shifting in my chair I tried to get my composure back. I mean it wasn't like it was news that we were supposed to be getting married, but having an exact date to point to… Well…it made the butterflies in my stomach suddenly come back full force.

"Well… what do you think?" He asked lightly in an attempt to pull me out of my awkward silence.

"I uh…" I was trying to grab at some reason why it should be another date, as in a later date, but nothing was coming… And the more my thoughts floundered the more I realized I was just trying to stall. ANd not just with answering his question, but with the whole thing. And why? That answer was simple, and even I knew it. I was scared. Me… Skye Magee Penderwick.

"I um...I think it's…" I bit my lip before forcing out the rest. "I think it's great…"

Jeffrey looked a little disappointed by my lack of enthusiasm, I could tell that, but he tried to cover it with a laugh. "Hmm… Another blow to the old ego. My beloved fiancee reacts to our wedding date with all the glee of a planned funeral." He then gave a pouting frown. "Though considering you are betrothed to a green banana allergic version of Frankenstein, I can certainly understand your reserve…"

I rolled my eyes as I let go of a huff. "Oh give me a break I didn't say that… Besides I've already agreed to be 'The Bride of Frankenstein' so it doesn't really matter when it happens…"

He couldn't stop himself from breaking his mad act and chuckling at my lame joke.

"Now that's the spirit!" He said with a cheerful fist pump.

"But no really," I interjected. "Why March the 19th specifically?"

He raised both eyebrows in suspense before he spoke. "Would you believe it came to me in a dream?"

I smiled before answering flatly. "No."

He sighed. "Well that's good because it didn't actually. I may or may not have thrown a dart at a calendar..." He confessed. "But I don't really think the specific date matters, just so long as we have one I mean. I just thought it was time we started making definite arrangements with a set date in mind."

It was strange hearing Jeffrey sounding so mature. I was almost waiting for him to suggest we open a joint tax account next. I admit it was a little funny, but mostly because I got the feeling that behind his calm face, well he was really as nervous as I was.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah I guess that makes sense... So March 19th it is then, right?"

He took in another deep breath before he nodded along nervously with me. We were both looking like a pair of drinking bird desktop toys by now. Then after a few seconds more all the nodding stopped and we fell totally silent. We had never been uncomfortable around each other, but I guess I was still a little shocked when I was the one to break the silence. Or maybe it was more because of what I said…?

"Is this real Jeffrey…?" I asked in one slow breath.

He just smiled softly before he answered with a phrase that drew up more memories than I could count.

"True and real."

For a moment we both just looked at each other and didn't say a thing. I felt emotion well up in my chest like a knot, so I just gripped at the knees of my jeans.

He sighed happily suddenly. "Remember the golf course from the summer I met my dad?

I wasn't like I could ever forget it. It wasn't like any other memory had been replaying inside my head since he asked me to marry him. If not just for the sentimental reasons, than for the sheer irony.

"I remember beating you at arm wrestling…" I said in a slow playful kid.

He smiled. "Well I _don't_ remember that part of it. But anyway I was talking about what I asked you. Do you remember how I worded it?" He thought for a second. "Something like-"

But I cut him off. I hadn't meant to, but those exact words had been spiraling through my head so fast I couldn't stop them from tumbling out my mouth.

"Do you ever wonder if we'll get married…?" I swallowed. "And I thought you were so crazy…" I felt a tingle of guilt at that. Because that isn't exactly all I thought. Or all I felt anyway. There also was one tiny part of me even back then that felt happy right then. Even though it would take me years to figure out that's what it really was. Happiness. And take a few more before I fully realized why. And then it took me the rest of the time to try and suppress those feeling. Because somehow I doubted he really meant what he'd said. What some kid had said one morning on a golf course…

He smiled as he turned a little sheepish. "And then I said I missed you... But you didn't have any idea how much Skye Penderwick." He said his voice raising in intensity somewhat. "That's why I moved to your town as soon as I graduated." He smirked thoughtfully. "Maybe that does make me a stalker…?"

He shook off the thought with a gesture. "Anyway the point is I meant it. Every word. So here we are finally!" He beamed me a grin that looked like a little kid that had just gotten a present. "So even if I'm so nervous I might die, I'm always gonna be at least 10 times happier than I am scared!" Then with an affirming nod and an air of true courage he spoke. "March 19th it is then."

I wasn't quite sure what to say to that, so I just smiled weakly. But the longer I sat there the more I knew I had to say something, I mean he sure had. So looking back up at him I gave a curious grin. "So...the move and everything...it was all just for me?"

He smiled wider before he answered simply. "Who else?"

I leaned back in my chair before I looked up to met his eyes. "Well thanks… I mean for being willing to wait on me. For wanting to wait on me… I don't really know why you did but...thanks anyway." I shrugged with a shy grin. "Hopefully I won't ruin your life too badly…"

Jeffrey smiled with a laugh. "I'll just have to risk it I'm afraid." But then his laugh faded out and a serious but still gentle look appeared on his face. "And as for why I did, let's just get a few things straight… First off, you're amazing. Second off, I love you. And lastly…" He stopped and thought for a second before he gave a playful shrug. "Actually I think that's all I've got." But then he snapped his fingers as a thought seemed to take him. "Oh and it was because you can cook! That had to be part of it."

I snorted as I rolled my eyes. "Yeah had to be…"

The silence started gathering again, but this time I didn't really mind. It felt strangely nice just to be here with him. As I let my gaze drift back to the starry sky outside my window I could help but wonder… Wonder if that's what being married feels like…? If it's that quiet feeling of just being…

I mean just a string of ordinary days, but sharing them with someone else. It that's what it's like, then it doesn't seem that different from having a best friend I guess.

I felt myself smile softly as a few of the butterflies disappeared. I was really hoping that it was… That I was right…

"Well," Jeffrey said suddenly and I almost jumped. He grinned. "I think we have an important announcement to make!"

I frowned. "Yeah but your…"

He gave a lifting gesture until I finally got what he meant. So giving a sigh I picked up my laptop and walked down stairs. There I, or should I say we, found the rest of my family in the living room gathered around the TV. I was glad they were all there so that this wouldn't have to be repeated, but at the same time… At the same time I kinda hated all those eyes on me. On me carrying a laptop with a giddy Jeffrey on the screen.

"Um…" I began with an awkward cough. Jane reached for the remote and turned down the TV as all eyes fell on us in curiosity. "W-We have an announcement to make…"

Jeffrey cleared his throat before putting on his most official sounding voice.

"I would like to formally invite you all to the wedding of one Jeffrey Tifton and Skye Penderwick, to be held on the date of March the 19th!"

For a second everyone was silent, and I almost felt like vanishing into thin air. But then in usual Penderwick mob fashion, we were attacked by a screaming Jane, Latin speaking father, and the rest who were drowning us in congratulations and excitement.

What scared me the most was when Jane grabbed me and said that "now there isn't much time, we've got so much to prepare." In reality we still had months and months, but I wasn't sure I was going to like the preparation she had in mind. And when she raced to call Rosy I knew this night was going to come back and haunt me. But I tried not imagine just yet what girlish horrors were awaiting me. Instead I just found myself smiling. And laughing. Or at least when I watched dad absentmindedly try and pat my laptop on the back forgetting that Jeffrey was just a screen.

And I won't lie about it, it felt good. Really good. Because it was a feeling of being loved, of having a family… Of belonging somewhere. Of belonging to someone. And I knew that it was all going to be okay in the end.

In fact...it was probably going to be pretty great...

 **Thank you all for the lovely reviews! More to come soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Penderwicks**

Chapter 4 (Skye's POV)

The way I saw it there were people that could play music, and then...there was me. So logically speaking, if you were in fact me it wouldn't make sense to try and play music. Yet here I was. Sitting in an ancient tree-house in the middle of Quigley Woods. The tree-house had been a project of Ben and Batty's years ago, and I frankly wasn't convinced the whole thing might not collapse any second. But to not be discovered hunched over an actual musical instrument...yeah it was worth the risk.

The instrument in question was one of Batty's keyboards. There wasn't anyway to play the baby grand at home without being noticed, and moving the thing was obviously out of the question. So here I sat, up a tree trying desperately to wrap my head around "musical theory." Jeffrey would have found this beyond funny I knew, but there wasn't anyway he was going to find out. Not until I could actually manage to play a song. I rolled my eyes at that thought. Which probably meant he'd never find out. So the circumstances behind my death would be a complete mystery when they found me at the bottom of this tree covered in splintered wood.

"No watch me." Batty said as she gently brushed my hands off the keys and demonstrated the series of notes for what felt like the hundredth time.

I did watch, just like I'd done all the other times, I even thought I might me close to popping a blood vessel in my brain from watching and listening and trying! When she finished I hesitantly reached back over to the keys and did my best to copy her motions. And the first few didn't turn out too bad, but by the time I got half way through everything started to fall apart just like it always had.

Moaning in frustration I threw my arms up before I folded them tightly. "I'll never get this! I'm a lost cause!"

Batty sighed before calmly turning to look at me. "We can stop if you want."

I nodded eagerly. "Yeah, let's!"

She then gave a weak smile. "No I mean for good. You don't have to keep forcing yourself. We could just forget about the whole thing if you'd like Skye?"

I watched her face a little shocked that she'd let me off the hook so easily. Swallowing my lump of frustration I looked down. Maybe she was just getting really tired of trying to help me get it. I wouldn't blame her if she was. And she was right anyway, I didn't have to do this to prove something to Jeffrey. So I'd made up my mind. I was gonna quit. That's why it made no sense to me when I reached out and tried to play it again without saying anything. Was I just too stubborn to admit defeat? Or was a crazier reason behind it…?

I bit my lip as I failed again, and then about four more times after that. Sighing I let my shoulders slump, before I leaned my head back to stare at the sunlight coming through the rickety ceiling.

"Why is this so hard…? For me anyway…"

Sighing lightly Batty reached to put an arm around my shoulders. "It's not really hard… But I think you might be trying too hard."

I snorted at the irony. "So I should try less?"

She smiled gently before she went on. "Not exactly. I just think you need to relax. If you do the notes will come, you don't have to go looking for them."

That was the kind of cryptic line that I'd usually get annoyed at Jane for using, but some part of me figured Batty was right. I mean if by relax she meant stop being afraid. Because I knew I was… In fact I think I was honestly terrified. Of just what I wasn't sure. It was that same old feeling I'd gotten when Jeffrey had tried to show me so long ago. It was like I was about to be swallowed whole. Which I could almost understand when it came to the intimidating mass that is Jeffrey's piano, but here...here with a tiny keyboard…?

"You're so tense." She added slowly. "And you're just trying to memorize all the notes."

I frowned as I rubbed at my forehead nervously. "How else could I do it if I don't memorize it? Besides I thought I had a pretty good memory! I don't know why this isn't working…"

Batty nodded. "You do have a good memory Skye, but that's not the point. Would you just memorize the answers to equations without understanding the process behind the problems?"

I took a deep slow breath to try and gather my thoughts. Though I admit I savored even the mention of math at this point. "No…" I shrugged. "I mean that would be the complete wrong way to go about it. And you'd probably end up thinking you hated…" My words trailed off as it all clicked together finally.

She smiled knowingly. "It's the same with music! If you just try to remember each note you'll still mostly end up hating music because you'll think it's too hard. Just how most people feel about math right?"

I nodded reluctantly. "Yeah I guess so… But how do you learn the process otherwise?"

Batty's smile widened before she reached back to play the same tune again. "It's a pattern. Half logical. Half emotional. When combined correctly it's the perfect way to not just tell someone how you feel, but make them feel it too." Slowly she looked over at me as her face softened. "That's why you want to learn right…? For Jeffrey?"

I let my eyes drift to the floor as I felt my face going red. That's how he confessed to me, and it worked. I felt everything he played. I almost even saw it. Saw our memories. But I'd never been able to say anything like that… It was like if I could manage to play a song, I'd have learned a phrase in Jeffrey's native language. I didn't have to speak to him with music to get him to understand but… But if I could then...it would be like for once we were speaking the same language, the one that mattered the most to him…

Granted I knew I wasn't ever gonna be fluent in it. But…

I looked up slowly before I coughed in my hand nervously. "How do I learn the pattern then…?"

Batty smiled as she pointed to my head. "First off you'll have to stop letting your head try and do all the work. With music your heart is just as involved." She then leaned in a little closer to me, almost like she was about to tell me a secret. "Don't be afraid to let your emotion mix with the music. In fact if you are scared then play like it. Let however you feel come through in the song, that way it has meaning to you personally. That's how you can use music to communicate, but letting go of your feelings."

I cringed. It wasn't like I could argue with her. She was the expert. It even made sense to me. It's just… I felt myself frown again. Why did I think this language would mean conveying your feeling without having to really express them? Sure music didn't involve actually saying them but...but maybe words were only half the struggle when it came to emotions…?

Swallowing hard I reached toward the keys again. But this time I hesitated before starting. I stopped reciting the half memorized note placement and tried to just...feel I guess? What I felt was afraid, and maybe a little sick at this point. But beyond all that I tried to figure out what I actually wanted to express. What would I have wanted to express to him. I bit down harder on my lip as I felt my heart start to beat into my throat.

I knew emotions were never easy but maybe I was just hoping time would somehow make it easier. Like shouldn't a decade of friendship, months of dating, and now being engaged make it easier somehow? Easier to say how I felt, how I'd always felt…

Before I could figure out why that question was a resounding no, I felt my hands drop to the keys. And I can't really say what happened then. It wasn't as good as Batty had done obviously, I missed notes and mostly butchered it. But… But something felt different this time. Like what I'd played had been completely different from what Batty had. Almost like that difference made it worth something…

When she clapped her hands suddenly together I admit I jumped.

"That's a great start Skye!"

Still half lost in both my thoughts and whatever had just happened I almost couldn't bring myself to speak, so I just nodded before staring back at the keys.

Was this what it was like for Jeffrey just times ten? Could I figure out what I'd just played? I mean what emotions were in it? Was it just nerves or something else…? Would other people get it, would he get it...?

Looking back up I studied Batty's face silently for a second. She knew I'd never want to just quit. She knew all along, but it was just her way of trying to motivate me. To remind me why I was really doing this.

Smiling a little I nodded. "Thanks...by the way…"

She smiled right back. "No problem Skye. What are sisters for after all?"

Growing up with three of them meant I knew that question had a bunch of answers. Some were serious, and others were funny. It was the only question that I would have felt right in answering with both "drive me nuts" and "save me from myself."

And true to form I was now experiencing both. Because the second after she had said it my phone chimed with a text. It was a message from Jeffrey, which read:

 _"Save yourself my love, they're after us!"_

Surprisingly I knew exactly what he meant. With the wedding date set Jane and Rosy were both on our case to start making needed basically meant a never ending nightmare of girly junk I could have done without. Jeffrey should have been glad he was going to miss out on the worst of it, but not even he could weasel out of it all. So the fact that they were onto him too meant they had the gift registry in mind again.

I rushed to the window of the tree-house as I scanned the horizon nervously. To me a wedding shower was dumb enough, but to have to walk through the mall making a note of what brand of waffle iron you wanted? It was pure insanity.

I thought there might be a chance of hiding out here until it got too late to go, but I remembered that Jane had eyed me heading toward the woods this morning. I'd ignored her question then, but she would probably be leading the charge straight for me now. And sure enough it wasn't two minutes before I saw Jane and Rosy coming this way. Jeffrey was reluctantly dragging behind like some prisoner of war. I frowned. Leaving now would insure the rest of my day would be spent in pure gift registry torment, but I couldn't risk being caught with a piano.

So giving Batty a look that said "remember my valiant sacrifice" I climbed down the rope-ladder and into the line of enemy sight.

"Skye there you are!" I heard Jane call as she jogged up to me.

I grimaced. "Yeah...here I am."

"But why on earth were you in a tree?" Rosy added as she came up with Jeffrey in tow.

Swallowing hard I decided to completely ignore the question. If I was a prisoner then I at least had a right to silence. So before they could ask again or even drop it to bring up the gift issue, I just dove headlong into certain doom. "Look, if we're gonna go, then let's just get it over with already…"

They both looked shocked, but my willing surrender had at least kept my larger secret safe. So reluctantly, but without a fight I walked away with them, knowing the distance would give Batty a chance to sneak the keyboard out.

"Well you handled that with dignity." Jeffrey said with a suspicious eyebrow raise. Then it gave way to an annoying smirk. "If I didn't know better I'd say you might actually be looking forward to marrying me."

Smiling a little I stuck my leg out and playfully almost tripped him. "That's why it's good you know better right?"

Jane and Rosy didn't waste any time in getting us to the mall now that I was supposedly a willing victim. And sure malls can be cool enough, but now when wedding shower appropriate gifts were on the list. Because there wasn't anyway they were going to listen to Jeffrey's cries that new musical equipment was somehow needed when starting out in a marriage. And my line of reasoning wasn't doing much good either, namely: we already have enough junk between the two of us to last a lifetime.

So in the fancy housewares sections we were dragged one after the other. I couldn't help but notice that old scuff on a shoe feeling too. There was just something about these fancy stores that made me want to crawl under a rock. And that feeling was about to get a lot worse…

At one of the stores Jane had announced to the cashier that we were there to start a registry for her sister, and she had happily swooned to Jane about how they loved weddings. Well Jane ate that up of course, and then the cashier went on to congratulate Jeffrey and _Rosy_ since they made such a cute couple. Sure I knew it was a 50 50 chance of her picking the right sister, but somehow the odds felt shifted out of my favor…

I wasn't even gonna correct the cashier, but of course Rosy had to. So needless to say I was pulling my baseball cap a little lower just to get through that place without melting from awkwardness. My only consolation that Jeffrey had to endure right along with me, but after a while even he almost looked like he was having fun.

"Look at this one!" He said excitedly as he pointed to a neon purple blender. Then grinning he gestured to the rest of the oddly colored set. "Just think Skye, we could make this the theme for the whole kitchen."

Face palming I frowned. "We could… Or we could do take out for the rest of our lives, and live with at least some dignity…"

Then disappearing around a corner he came back with another apron to match his other one. "We might need another one of these…" He said thoughtfully. To that Jane and Rosy laughed, but I was sure death had to be looming. Or at least if there was any mercy in the universe. But no such mercy came, and it was all I could to do to contain Jeffrey's wisecracks, and steer his choices away from all of our future appliances being covered in polka dots.

Needless to say I was exhausted by the time we were done. So I almost collapsed into my fries when we finally made it to the food court. Jane and Rosy were up ordering seconds when Jeffrey looked over at me with a grin.

"Still no regrets?"

I snorted. "Now really isn't the best time to ask me that…"

He laughed. "Yeah I figured that. Well we could always elope I guess."

I frowned with playful huff as I crossed my arms. "And then who would buy our striped toaster?"

He nodded. "Hmm good point. Well at least all this suffering as a silver lining I guess."

I reached over to take a quick jab at his shoulder. "You mean plaid lining right? What exactly were you thinking with that towel set?"

He smiled with a look that knew he was daring me. "Oh that, don't worry I'll have my bathroom repainted so it'll match perfectly."

I just raised an eyebrow as I dared him right back.

I think I might have won because he seemed to back down. "Well it's always possible no one will buy that particular item anyway."

I smirked. "Why do I doubt anyone we know is that sensible."

He laughed. "Good point again. So that makes the score Skye: 2, Jeffrey: 5."

I shook my head in playful disbelief. "Five, what five good points did you make?"

He cleared his throat. "I was preparing to make them. 1, yes plaid is actually a terrible towel pattern. 2, your blue towels were a much better choice. 3, as were the equally dark blue kitchen appliances. 4, but I've already made the best choice by deciding to marry you. 5, that was incredibly cheesy. And there you have it, do you dispute any of my points?"

I smirked as I reached to beat him at grabbing the last fry. "No I think those are all pretty valid."

He pouted for a second about the fry before going on. "Good then allow me to make one more valid point."

"About what?"

He smiled mischievously before he told me to close my eyes and follow him. I guess you could say I did, but it was more like he grabbed my hand and drug me to the other side of the food court. The next thing I knew I was in sitting in a photo-booth and he was inserting coins. The first few shots went off while I still have the "dear in the headlights" stare. The next were a little more interesting since Jeffrey stole my cap and shoved it on his head. I naturally jabbed him in the shoulder and got it back. Then Jane leaned in through the curtain and basically photobombed the rest. All in all I guess you could say it was an average way to end a not so average shopping trip.

When I finally got home and Jeffrey had left I was more than happy to collapse into my bed. But as I was lying there I felt a little frown creep to my face. So quietly walking over to my door I eased it shut, before making my way to the closet. Not having to share a room with Jane anymore had it's advantages, privacy being a big one. But there was just something about being me that meant I could even manage to be embarrassed in front of myself. Standing on my toes I reached to the farthest depths of the very top shelf. Sitting there was a box. Bringing it down to sit in my lap I hesitated before opening it. But after taking around look around my empty room I slipped the lid off.

Quickly but carefully, I dropped the pictures from the photo-booth inside, before shoving the top back on and returning it back to the hidden depths I'd taken it from. Then I shut the closet door and hopped back on my bed with a smile. It was an awkwardly happy smile. The kind I didn't like to advertise...

Then turning over and not caring I still had jeans on, I drifted to sleep. Worn out but relieved that at least some of my secrets were still safe… My secret piano lessons with Batty for one. And my box for another. My box that now held two strips of cheesy photos, at least a dozen dried roses, and buried safely in tissue paper...one very old mug.

 **As always thank you all for reading and reviewing! You keep making my day! More coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Penderwicks**

Chapter 5 (Skye's POV)

There were certain things in life that I knew you should be thankful for. And right at this moment roofs were high on the list. The shingles were kinda warm from the sun, but kinda balanced the chill in the air. Not that I would have cared if they would have been super heated, as long as I got away from Jane. She was after me again. Something about what color napkins to have at the wedding shower. I was just trying to forget that shower was even planned. I hated being stared at as it was, but stared at while I tried to look extra grateful for an assortment of "housewife supplies?" Now that would be tons of fun…

Leaning back on the roof I let go of a sigh. It wasn't like I wasn't happy that people wanted to buy me stuff. I mean that they cared anyway. But it would pretty much be like hanging a neon sign around my neck. I kept remembering Rosy and how she'd looked at her shower. It was like she was practically glowing. I'd be glowing too alright...with embarrassment. I spent the better part of a couple sleepless nights trying to figure out why I wasn't enjoying any of this pre-wedding fanfare. I mean it would have seemed strange to me if I had been, but I knew that if I'd been anyone else… Well anybody else would have been as happy as could be.

So why did I feel like suddenly leaving the country?

Well I'd lost a lot of sleep, but I still didn't know. And what was worse it wasn't like I could hide my lack of enthusiasm from Jeffrey. I was starting to feel guilty for possibly bumming out what should have been one of the happiest times in our life. Sure he was just laughing it off mostly, but I couldn't help but wonder if he really was still wondering if I was just getting cold feet over the whole thing. Was I…?

I frowned as I closed my eyes tightly. It wasn't like I cared about him any less. And it wasn't like I didn't want to marry him. It was just… What if I messed this up? What if I really wasn't going to turn out to be the person Jeffrey thought I was?

I admit I felt really stupid even thinking that. I mean we knew each other better than anyone else ever would. But… But was he really gonna be happy with me? Stuck with me? Forever? I guess some part of me was wondering if he was the one with regrets. And if not, why not? I mean I was already showing my true colors right? If I couldn't even fumble through a wedding shower then…

It kinda felt like I was failing the initiation, so how was I supposed to be any good at the actual job? And if all these gifts were going to be the tools of the trade then...then I really knew I was in trouble. I didn't know a rolling pin from a hair pin. And frankly I'd never used either.

Rosy had always said that being feminine was something I'd grow into. But here I was...so old I was getting married, and I still hadn't grown into anything. Well except me I guess. But maybe what I was wondering most was if just being me was gonna be enough…

I was about to go on with more rambling thoughts, but the sudden sound of the window opening derailed my "self pity train." I just knew it was Jane, she'd found me. I sat up and glanced toward the tree-seriously considering making a break for it. But before I could decide on either fight or flight I realized it wasn't Jane at all.

"Mind if I come up?" Iantha said with a cheerful smile as she looked up at me from the edge of the roof.

Hesitantly I shook my head. "No, it's fine. I mean if you want to."

Iantha had shared my roof with me a bunch of nights when I was growing up. We'd had the stars in common and nothing else mattered. No confusing feelings, just a billion glowing lights… But now it was the middle of the day and all I saw above me was one burning star. The sun, and it was hurting my eyes to look at it. I thought that was ironic somehow… And I wasn't dense enough to think Iantha had come to "sungaze" with me. Something told me everyone had started to notice how weird I'd been the last few days. And now I was probably gonna have to try and explain all that to her.

Climbing up she just took a seat next to me and didn't say anything. The look on her face made it seem like she'd have been content to sit and stare out at Gardam street all day. I sighed. Iantha wasn't the kind of person to demand the truth out of me, she never had been, but she knew me a little better than I knew myself now. So she knew she didn't have too, I'd usually crack all on my own.

"I'm trying to hide from Jane…" I explained simply.

"Oh really?" She said with a small smile. And for a moment I almost thought she might have been surprised. But then I knew better.

"All the plan making getting to you then Skye?"

I nodded glumly before I collapsed with a sigh. "I'm going crazy… I mean honestly I might not be able to do this…"

Her head turned to look at me as a frown filled the spot where her smile had been. "Have you talked over how you feel with Jeffrey?"

I rubbed at my forehead. "No. How can I possibly convince him that he's not the reason I'm getting cold feet?" Realizing I'd just admitted that to myself made me bite down on my lip harder. I really did have cold feet then…

She was silent for a few moments before she turned back to look at me. "It's important that you let him know if your feelings have changed Skye…"

I shook my head violently. "No that's not it! My feelings for him are the same it's just…" My words trailed off. "It's just...I don't think I'm cut out for…" I swallowed hard before I forced the words out. "I don't think I'm cut out to be a wife. And it wouldn't be fair to him… So…" I crossed my arms as I clenched my eyes shut.

What was I about to say? Was I trying to convince myself to call the whole thing off? Were my feet that cold?

"So...I don't know what to do…" I finally said, since it was as good as not really saying anything. The truth was I'd rather have jumped off this roof then actually call off the wedding. But that just made me feel guilty. If I really thought I'd make a lousy wife then I should call it off. I mean he deserved the best he could possibly get. It just hurt to think that maybe that wasn't me…

Iantha was silent for a few moments before she locked her eyes on me. It was a look I'd seen before. Her eyes were kind, but also firm and resolute. She was challenging me.

"And why do you think you're not cut out for it? Remember Skye, any theory needs evidence to back it up."

I frowned. She was using her best scientist logic on me. But I knew I was more capable of babbling like an emotional wreak than thinking up logical reasons right now. And she knew it. But I still tried, if only because I was stubborn enough to try and prove my point. So I brainstormed a whole host of things I felt were wrong with me, from lack of ability to share my emotions, to my quick temper. But when I opened my mouth the absolutely ridiculous came out instead.

"I-I can't even cook!" It almost came out in a whine and suddenly I felt like a little kid. Why'd I say that!? Slapping a hand over my mouth I stupidly hoped it might change what I'd just said. But it didn't of course, and now my whole argument looked ridiculous. And maybe it really was ridiculous anyway…

"I m-mean that's not the only thing…"

But it was too late to try and fix it, so I just gave into the heat I felt building on my face. And she, well she laughed.

"Oh I see. Well that really is a fatal flaw!"

Then softening her face, she gently reached to touch the side of my cheek as she forced me to look up at her. "Sweetie…" She began. "You just need to let yourself feel happy…" She chuckled lightly, but not unkindly. "Instead of always thinking you're somehow not good enough. You're not responsible for everything… But you've always been too hard on yourself."

I bit my lip again as I tried to hold back the emotion I felt building inside of me. "B-But… Why do I always have to be the weird one…? Why can't I just look at things like Jane or Rosy does? "

She grinned a little wider. "Because it would be very boring if you did wouldn't it? And who's to say Jeffrey would have preferred it if you did. In fact I think he'd say just the opposite." Her face suddenly went a little sheepish, as if her normally shy self had just realized how bold she'd been.

So looking back out at the street for a moment she fell silent. Then glancing back at me she spoke slowly. "Of all the Penderwick sisters, Jeffrey chose who he wanted to fall in love with… And I think that should speak for itself."

And it did. Louder than I could ever deny.

Wrapping my arms around my knees I huddled down feeling more like a mouse than a Penderwick. To think I'd been so close to doing something so stupid… But I knew why, and it had less to do with logical reasons and a whole lot more to do with fear. I hated it to feel so vulnerable, but the truth was I felt like a little kid again. Like even younger than I'd been when Iantha and I first met. And I couldn't help but wonder if all those years of not having mom...all those years of trying to be the strong one… I wondered if that was really me at all…

"So...I'll be alright then…?" I asked, though the sound was partly muffled from burying my head in my knees.

Leaning in a little closer to me she wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Yes...of course."

Then holding on a little tighter she added: "But I won't pretend that I'm not going to miss you…"

Closing my eyes and then opening them again I cleared my throat awkwardly before whispering a reply. "Then I won't pretend either…"

"Good…" She said gently before she let me go and made her way back to the window. In a few moments I was left alone with my thoughts. But for once my thoughts felt at least a little quiet. Like maybe there really wasn't that much more to say. So I just sat there without think of anything for what felt like forever. And honestly it felt nice. Like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. So finally having gathered the last of my composure, I climbed back in my window.

I wasn't really surprised to find Jane pretty much waiting for me.

She crossed her arms and tapped her foot a little impatiently. I knew it was her way of giving me an ultimatum.

"It's either you tell me what colors you want or everything is going to end up pink."

Swallowing the last bit of lump in my throat I pulled on a calm but serious face. "Blue, maybe some silver. Absolutely no pink. And drop the hearts all together, that's WAY too much."

Jane sighed in relief. "Finally. Well though I admit I loved the hearts, I'm just glad you're at least making some decisions." She then thought for a second or two. "Okay but what about flowers?"

I sighed. "A few, just…" I grinned a little bit. Which surprised even me. "Just don't overdo it. Try and remember it's me after all."

Jane just nodded. "Yeah yeah I get the-" Then she stopped suddenly as if an idea had just struck her. Clasping her hands together she grinned like crazy. "You've just given me the greatest inspiration! It'll be perfect! Amazing even! And best of all I promise you'll love it!"

"Love what?" I asked with a hesitant eyebrow raise.

Jane waved a scolding finger at me. "Oh no I'm not about to spoil the surprise. You'll just have to wait and see. But I know you'll love it, trust me."

I didn't say anything for a second, before I looked back at her. "Alright… But for now…" Reaching for the soccer ball sitting in a corner of my room I tossed it at her. "For now why don't we just forget everything and just unwind."

"I believe three is the preferred number for soccer drills." Jeffrey said out of the blue as he stuck his head around the door frame.

"And where'd you come from?" I asked with a smirk.

He smiled before gesturing to himself grandly. "I am an ever present force."

I shrugged playfully. "Well that explains a lot I guess…"

Jane spun the ball in her hands. "Fine I guess we can afford to goof off a little bit. But don't worry, I'll be the one to keep us on schedule." She could talk all she wanted about schedules, but she was the first one out the door. But then I guess a soccer ball always had that effect on her.

As Jeffrey and me were trailing out behind her I admit I felt a few pangs of guilt. He didn't have any idea how crazy I'd been thinking just a little while ago. And I just hoped he never would get an idea. Because the last thing I wanted him to have was the wrong idea. So even if it killed me, I was gonna keep trying… Keep trying to let him in, or at least let my feelings out.

So stopping him short just before he went outside I reached for his hand. He stopped and turned to look at me with surprise all over his face. I frowned and then slowly let go of a deep breath. They were just words… Or at least that's what I kept telling myself. But finally I just opened my mouth and shoved.

"I love you, you know that right…?"

He slowly smiled, and it was a look that was as warm as I'd ever seen his face. It was a look that probably said just how glad he was that I did… Then reaching to playfully tap the end of my nose he grinned.

"Flattery will get you no unfair advantages in a soccer drill."

I rolled my eyes as I shoved him out the door. "Dork…" I whispered under my breath as we walked to meet Jane. He still hadn't let go of my hand though. Then he gave it one last squeeze before he raced into the back yard and darted toward the ball. I just stood there for a second. I guess I just wanted to watch and take it all in. Not because I was worried it might all be over soon. No, but because I valued this day, this moment, and I just wanted to remember it.

I wanted to remember it forever…

Just how it was...

 **Another big thanks for all the kind words of encouragement in the form of reviews! They are a cause for happiness! Anyway, more coming soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Penderwicks... But then who can claim the life of another? Isn't art a free thing that can not be caged or- *blinks* Okay I'll just end that Jane tangent right there... lol**

 **Note: I'd like to give a special shout out to Lady Kick Your Butt for inspiring me to give Jeffrey a bow tie with music notes on it in this chapter! Those little details are important! lol**

Chapter 6 (Skye's POV)

Half logical, half emotional.

It was a phrase that kept running through my head. It was a bit of advice Batty had given me about the piano, but I was starting to think it might have ran deeper than that. Like maybe it wouldn't have been that bad of an idea for all the time. Closing my eyes I tried to let my fingers just repeat the song I'd been drilling into my head for weeks. It was a little shaky, and about as amateur as music got I guess. But...but by the simplest definition it was music. I was playing music. Somehow…

Opening my eyes I just stared down at Batty's old keyboard. I'd logged so many hours on this thing in this rickety tree-house that just ignoring the questions was getting hard. Sneaking off to go sit in the woods was becoming my normal. But then considering how almost everything about my normal had been shot to pieces lately, maybe this should have fit.

But it didn't, because the rumors were starting to fly. Jane had gone so far as to theorize that I'd secretly taken up poetry in the wake of all the upcoming "life-affirming events." Rosy had commented that it was only normal to want time alone right now to think. It goes without saying that I denied both claims. Which may or may not have been fair. I mean I was definitely thinking of something out here, and music was too close to poetry for my taste.

But surprisingly the piano hadn't been complete torture the way I thought it would be. I mean it wasn't math by a long shot, but Jeffrey was right when he said they were similar. There was a certain pattern to it. And even rules, which at least added some structure. But maybe the hardest thing about it was tied up in what Batty had said about logic and emotion. Unlike in math, with music it seemed like you were only supposed to obey those rules half the time. The other half had to come from inside you or something I guess.

In all these weeks of banging my head against the wall I'd managed to learn enough rules to cover that half, but I wasn't too sure about the rest. Some days it felt like I'd managed to put more of myself into the music, but other times it just sounded flat I guess. I still didn't really get how the same song could be so different from one moment to the next. It was like it all depended on how I felt the very second I was playing it. Which made me wonder how I was going to feel anything besides nerves when it was finally time to play for Jeffrey. In fact I was beginning to wonder if I'd even remember the rules then...

Batty's school recital was tonight too, so I guess if nothing else maybe I'd pick up some of her skills from osmosis. I cracked a slow smile. Not that years of hearing Jeffrey play or ramble about octaves had ever helped me know an oboe from an elbow. But I knew one thing, all the music related plans for the rest of the day was gonna keep me on this obsessive train that was for sure. And honestly I think I needed it. I was close to figuring all this out enough to play him the song and get it over with. Not that all I wanted to do was just get it over with… But…

I guess it felt like I was practicing for a recital of my own. And that just reminded me of how "great" I was at performing anything. Maybe Jeffrey wasn't the only one who was irreversibly scarred by grade school productions…?

Closing my eyes again I tried to focus on running through the song one last time before I left. I had managed to memorize pretty much all the key placements by now, but I wasn't relying on that. A teacher had once told me that algebra was really just about thinking things through. Music wasn't completely unlike algebra. Except when I thought through a math problem I never really had any emotional revelations. I felt accomplished sure, happy of course, but mostly calm. In fact that's another thing I liked about math, it usually helped to calm me down when emotions tried to get the better of me.

The patterns in music could have almost had the same effect I guess, but not this song. I knew better than to think I'd feel calm in the least playing this for Jeffrey. Music could be like walking a tightrope, one slip and you end up in a million pieces. Or at least the melody would... And I didn't want to end up in pieces in front of him, him or anybody. Not because I'd failed.

Finishing I opened my eyes and let go of a sigh. Pieces… I couldn't help but wonder if that's what I'd be in even if I played the song perfectly. Not broken pieces maybe, but open vulnerable pieces yeah… In fact, maybe that was the only way it would, or could, end up perfect anyway…

That evening I wasn't exactly happy to get all dressed up, I mean dresses always added a few more layers of awkward. But I knew this was special to Batty, so I didn't mind it much this time. And I figured I actually owed Batty a lot anyway. She'd been persistent enough to stick with me through piano practice. Or maybe she was just stubborn enough? I saw myself grin a little as I took one last look in the mirror. And why shouldn't she be at least a little stubborn, we were sisters after?

I figured I looked about as good as I was going to, so I was just about to head for the door. But before I could I heard a knock on it. So pulling open my bedroom door I expected it to be Jane with another off the wall question about shower decor, but it wasn't. Nope. It was worse. Leaning into the now open door frame was Jeffrey. His hair was smoothed down in an attempt to tame what was usually an unruly mess, but that wasn't the worst of it. He was wearing a bow tie covered in music notes. Treble clefs to be exact. He'd never guess I knew what to call those things, but in reality I think I was seeing them each time I closed my eyes now. Or maybe just in my nightmares…?

Clearing his throat he smiled. "So, come here often?" He asked smoothly as if we were in one of Jane's novels and not the Penderwick hallway…

I nodded with a straight face. "Yeah, everyday usually."

He bowed slightly. "Then how is it we've never met madame? Seeing as I'm a regular at Carnegie Hall?" Was that what he imagined when he walked down our hallway…?

I smirked a little, amused enough to play along. "Sorry but you better drop all the smooth talking. I've got a boyfriend that's just as regular at Carnegie."

Jeffrey raised an eyebrow as if to challenge his imagined rival. "Oh really, and how does this boyfriend look?" He then pulled the sides of his bow tie tighter. "Dashingly handsome I take it?"

I frowned in pretend thought. "Well kinda like…" Reaching to mess up his hair until it was as unkempt as usual I grinned a little. "Yeah that's it, just like that. In fact," I said as I walked past his playfully upset face. "If you lose the bow tie you'll almost be as good looking."

Well it wasn't exactly Carnegie, but when we arrived at the school auditorium I knew I'd never want to be in Batty's shoes. In fact I was pretty sure I was done with stage performances for the rest of my life. I didn't want to tell her that though, she was probably nervous enough as it was. I was never the best at knowing what to say to encourage other people, but that wasn't gonna stop me from trying anyway. And this time I'd come prepared…

Wondering backstage I found her in a corner practicing away. I just stood there for a while, I didn't want to interrupt, but just like before I didn't have to, she sensed me standing there. Turning to look at me she gave a shaky smile. Keeping one hand behind my back I gently scooted in next to her on the piano bench. Then tapping out the first few notes in the song she'd taught me I smiled softly. Then without saying anything I pulled my hand from behind my back.

"Oh Skye…" She whispered as her eyes filled with happy tears. Leaning she quickly wrapped her arms around my neck and squeezed. "I was nervous, but I won't be now. I promise I won't be…"

"Good…" I mumbled into her hair. "Because h-how would I feel if my teacher was gonna start going all to pieces…?"

She pulled back to smile at me again before she reached to accept the single rose I was holding. Then she just kept looking at me until I was about to say something. But that's when we heard the five minute warning and I knew I needed to get back to my seat. So standing I grinned a little awkwardly, before I started walking off. But she stopped me before I could leave. "Skye!"

I turned on my heels and looked at her. "Yeah?"

She smiled sweetly at me with that same innocence still in her eyes.

"We'll _both_ be great! I just know it."

I looked down for a second as a smile I couldn't hold back broke on my face. I wanted to believe her too. I wanted to believe that she thought I was ready. As ready as I hoped I was to play him that song… Looking back up I nodded slowly in agreement, before I spoke.

"Well...I think your audience is waiting so uh, break a leg Shorty…"

With that I trailed back out to my seat where I saw that Jeffrey had decided against combing his hair back in place. I rolled my eyes playfully as I sat down.

With a few minutes the curtain had rose and the high school principal was introducing the one and only Elizabeth Penderwick. Well I knew that she hadn't really been the only one… But I also knew for sure that mom… Well she'd have been pretty proud.

Jeffrey reached to put his hand over mine, before he squeezed it tightly. Glancing him for a second I smiled slowly. I guess I was also hoping that… Well...

I was hoping she really would have been proud of us… All of us...

Because even though I wasn't big on admitting it, I knew I was… Because if you'd told my childhood self that I'd ever sit through what amounted to a classical music concert while I held a guy's hand… Well I'd have probably been tempted to sock you… Mostly because I wouldn't have wanted to believe you. Mostly because I'd have been too afraid to believe you… Too afraid that I'd actually have been enjoying the music. Or that I'd actually be in love with that guy…

Now it seemed funny because both were true. And inspire of it...or maybe because of it, I was still me. Nothing about me had really changed, and yet in some ways everything had. But that was okay too right? Yeah...it had to be…

Closing my eyes I let myself go back to all those memories I'd tried to bury. All the ones too painful to remember… But my mind only really landed on one. I'd been so little then I was surprised I even remembered it, but I did. From the warmth of her voice to the feeling of her heart beating. I was just old enough to count those beats… And just young enough to think those numbers meant she'd always be here like this. But just numbers hadn't been enough, even though they were constant they didn't equal security…

But I knew one thing that did…

Keeping my eyes closed I let my focus rest on Batty's music and Jeffrey's hand.

It had probably taken me longer to realize it than she would have guessed but…

She used to lift my chin and smile down at me. " _Love is the only unchangeable thing."_ She'd say. It was the only true constant _,_ the one thing you could always count to be there. Because her love was still here inside of me… It always had been…and I got the feeling it always would be.

I opened my eyes just as I felt a single tear escape down my face. But it was okay. Because I was smiling at the same time...

As Batty finished and our applause resounded around the auditorium Jeffrey stood and started shouting "encore" at the top of his lungs. I just tried not to slide out of my seat right about then… But I guess he'd started something because before we knew it most the audience had joined in. Batty's face was spread with an unbelievably wide smile, and all I could think of was how afraid she'd been that not one would like her. That her music couldn't move people… So motivated by my heart instead of my head I rose to my feet and joined in the encore call.

The principal had even joined in next, and that's when she decided to obey the crowd. So I guess it's needless to say that she went home with her fair share of flowers. And by the time the excitement had settled it was almost 10:00. Dad had been sitting in the kitchen reading the newspaper, Jane, Batty, and Iantha were still filling everything from vases to jars to try and keep all the flowers alive, and Jeffrey had settled on the piano in the living room.

His bow tie was loose now, and I think his hair was going from bad to worse, but it seemed pretty fitting actually. He was sitting with his back to me as he aimlessly tapped a few keys. He looked like he was about to fall face down on the piano so I knew he'd probably decide to call it a day and leave soon. So I guess that gave me a sense of urgency or something I don't know… But whatever it was it was enough pressure to make me throw my doubts aside and just get this over with.

So slowly sliding in next to him on the bench I waited for him to say something. After a second he looked over at me before he stretched with a sleepy yawn. I reached to tap at a random key nervously. "Hey can I tell you something before you go?"

He leaned into his hand as he positioned his elbow on the edge of the piano. "Why certainly...my fair Skye…"

I grinned a little before I turned to face the piano. "There's 88 different piano keys you know…"

I knew because I'd counted them so many times before… All those nervous times when he'd play me songs. All those times during all those years... Those years I'd pretended that all we'd ever be was friends. Right down to the time he's confessed to me how he felt through another song… Had it really been that long ago…?

I wasn't ready, but I decided that didn't matter so I just reached out and closed my eyes. The keys felt the same as they had always. They were still cold, and the piano felt just as large and looming as ever. But that didn't matter either. In fact I guess all that mattered was what I was trying to say. I noticed the first key I missed, and another that I'd timed wrongly, but I just kept going.

In my head I was picture all our great memories just like he had when he'd played for me. I wanted to paint the notes in Arundel and Point Mouette and even here...Gardam Street. All our memories in fact. I wanted him to remember that time I'd almost broken his leg when I shoved him out of a tree, and the winter I'd tricked him into getting his tongue stuck to our mailbox. I felt the grin slowly cracking on my face. And I didn't want him to forget all those letters and phone calls that had connected us. Connected us for all those years when sometimes it felt like miles were the only thing between us. And lastly I wanted him to remember… I guess I just wanted him to remember everything... All the ups and downs and everything caught in between. A lot of it was crazy, maybe even ridiculous, but it was ours. It was our life, and I wouldn't have wanted to live it without him so…

Opening my eyes suddenly I realized I'd finished the song already. My hands were still hovering over the keys trembling, but I'd actually managed it… Slowly I turned to look at him. Well now he didn't look sleepy at all, instead he looked completely shocked and yet…

I bit my lip. And yet not really shocked at all. It was a look that probably meant all the explanations could wait until later. If they mattered at all…

Slowly a grin crept to each corner of his face as he looked at me. "You know… That mailbox left a scar."

I swallowed hard before I let myself smile as wide as I wanted. It was relief and happiness all wrapped up into one I guess… So after what felt like forever in silence I hesitantly leaned to kiss him. And that, I'd figured out, was all that mattered…

So when I heard Jane and probably everyone else come around the corner to ask about the music, well...I ignored them I guess. Sure I knew I'd never live this down, and maybe I'd even regret it by tomorrow, but… But right now at least I didn't really care.

Because just like mom had said… Love was the only truly unchangeable thing. And for once...finally I mean, it was something that was starting to not make me so afraid. Instead it was becoming another constant…

And that, just like my favorite equation, made me feel safe...

 **Many thanks to everyone who keeps reading and also those who so kindly review! (You're awesome!) More to come soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Penderwicks**

Chapter 7 (Skye's POV)

Okay I wasn't gonna lie, the whole piano thing had probably been an emotional revelation or something. And I was perfectly aware that no one was gonna let me live it down. I'd let everybody see my feelings and now there was no going back. Which wasn't exactly the end of the world. I mean I'd meant all of it, and I still did. But it didn't change the fact that I felt like vanishing into thin air about it. Rosy called it sweet, Jane said something grandiose about emotional growth, and Jeffrey would probably grin like an idiot for the rest of his life.

And all that was true, and okay or whatever, but just because I was a little better at letting my feelings out, didn't mean I felt completely comfortable with them. In fact comfort was about as far from how I felt as could be. But I was gritting my teeth through it and just hoping I'd adapt in time. What else could I do anyway? And sure it wasn't like I wasn't at least a little happy. Okay fine, a lot happy. But happy and utterly awkward could go hand and hand I guess right?

Anyway I'd managed to survive the consequences of the 'piano incident' as I'd dubbed it. Or at least as the weeks went by I was getting used to living with them. So I guess you could say I was almost like my normal old self when Aunt Claire arrived in town. And normally I'd have been happy to see her and Turron. It had been a few years since they'd gotten married, and it was always cool to spend time with them. Jeffrey of course always ate up any chance at all to play music with a "like minded soul" as he put it.

So what could have been awesome was probably gonna be emotionally scarring instead. Because like it or not I couldn't forget _why_ they were visiting. The wedding shower was today. My wedding shower… And the fact was that no amount of revelations or music lessons would ever make me like this. Never. Ever. What got me the most was that guys didn't even have to go deal with it. Maybe it was harsh of me, but I thoroughly enjoyed the thought of making Jeffrey endure the whole ordeal with me. I mean fair was fair right? He'd been using the toaster too or whatever else we got.

And at one point I'd been close to making him, but something had stopped me. I wasn't sure if it was mercy, courage, love, or just stupidity, but whatever it was it meant I was on my own. On my own to suffer through hours of gawking over housewares and basically being immersed in the feminine culture. And actually immersed was a good word for it, since it would feel like breathing underwater. But I could let on that I felt like that… No, one thing I'd learned the hard way, was that admitting you were embarrassed was worse than hiding it.

So when Aunt Claire asked if I was ready for the big day I answered honestly. I was ready, _ready to get it over with._ But I just decided not to add that part. My weak smile was probably a little too easy to read though…

Smirking knowingly Aunt Claire reached to pat my shoulder. Then leaning in close she whispered into my ear. "Just between you and me… I hate showers. Kind of a snooze fest don't you think?"

I let out a sigh of relief at finding a sympathizer over enemy lines. "Yes!" I said in a forceful hush.

She grinned and patted my shoulder again. "Well Skye, take comfort in knowing at least some of the gifts will be straight cash."

I grinned softly as I watched her go around the corner and into the living room. The living room where you could hear a mess of notes and instruments as Jeffrey and Turron bounced ideas off each other. And the walls… Dad was happy to sit and listen, while Tommy and Ben had fled to the back yard as if the girlyness of the upcoming event was catching. I wished I could just go outside and join their football drills. But as it was I was the 'guest of honor' as Jane had said. More like star victim if you asked me...

It wasn't long before Jane and Rosy announced that we were about to leave for the shower venue. Jeffrey had stopped playing just long enough to give a dramatic bow and kiss my hand goodbye. I wrapped him in the shoulder, and it may have been just a little harder than usual... He frowned as he playfully complained of abuse yet again. But I actually felt better right about then.

With a laugh Aunt Claire commented on the joys of "young love" before she escorted me to the car. I was glad that at heart she was on my side, but all the same I think she was trying to make sure I didn't make a break for it. So Aunt Claire, Jane, and me piled into one car, while Iantha, Batty, and Rosy promised to follow in another shortly. I sunk back in my seat as I sighed audibly, trying to settle my mind on enduring what was to come. But before we could completely back out of the driveway Jeffrey burst out the front door and started blowing me kisses and waving goodbye wildly. He always knew how to get me, and I believed he enjoyed every second of it...

At this point I sunk about three feet lower in the seat as I endured Jane's giggling. But even Aunt Claire was amused so she stopped the car for a minute and rolled down my window. Then looking over at me with a smile that was close to breaking down into laughter she spoke. "Don't you think you ought to return a few of those Blue Skies?"

Cringing I swallowed hard as I hesitantly turned to look at Jeffrey from my open window. Awkwardly I waved slightly as I mumbled just loud enough for him to hear me. "Uh...I'll see you later Jeffrey…"

"Yes until we meet again my lady!" He shouted across the lawn. When I turned a few more shades of red Aunt Claire seemed satisfied and pulled out of the driveway. It took the rest of the drive to try and get over that embarrassment, but I almost figured it didn't matter, I could just ride it through the rest of what was to come…

When we arrived Aunt Claire was busy bringing in some bags, but Jane had came straight over to me. "You can't go like that!" She said with classic "Jane excitement" in her voice.

I stopped and looked back at her a little hopefully. "Does that mean I can stay out here then?"

Jane rolled her eyes before she laughed. "Oh sure Skye, the bride to be gets to stay in the parking lot." I cringed more than a little at her choice of words, but I guess it was kind of a dumb thing to hope for. But then desperation can do a lot to a person.

"Anyway," Jane went on. "What I meant is you need to put this on first."

She handed me a blindfold, but I just kept staring at her like she had lost it. "Is this like last time?" I asked more than a little suspiciously.

Jane smiled. "Look Skye, remember how I said I had an idea for your shower that I knew you'd love? Well I want it to be a surprise so put on the blindfold." That last part almost sounded like a command so with a moan I did as I was told. Maybe part of me was hoping she was right and I'd love some part of this ordeal, but most of me doubted it. Being guided in blind made me feel even more apprehensive. The truth was when Jane and romance both were involved, I was afraid to ask what might happen. I was pretty set on not even liking this surprise, much less loving it, but then she stopped us and slowly removed my blindfold. The room was almost pitch black, so at first it was hard to tell that she'd even taken the thing off me. But that's when something caught my eye. Looking up I saw the light of what I figured was about a couple hundred glow-in-the-dark stars. The entire ceiling was covered, and I actually found myself a little captivated.

Jane leaned into my shoulder affectionately. "You can't really see them much with the lights on, but I figured you'd feel better knowing you had your very own starry sky above you anyway."

I didn't say anything at first I just kept my eyes fixed on all the fake stars. Yeah I knew they weren't real, and maybe they were even a little childish but… But at the same time I knew Jane was right. I did feel better knowing they were there. In fact I almost felt calm right then. It was like they were all cheering me on. It was like they thought I could do this… I smiled a little at that. It was finding emotional support in plastic stars... Yeah I was probably a fruitcake, but all that mattered was that I did feel better. I really did.

"Thanks Jane…" I whispered into the darkness as I kept my eyes locked above us.

She laughed. "It was my pleasure sister dear. But.." Jane leaned closer to whisper. "But you better look alive, as soon as I turn these lights back on you've got a future mother-in law coming right this way…"

Mrs. Tifton?!

Sure I knew she had been invited, but I guess a part of me didn't figure she'd show up. That she'd want to show up. Before I could get my head on straight my stars vanished and were replaced with blinding lights. And after that I heard the familiar sound of high-heels clicking toward me…

"Interesting choice of decorum…" She mused lightly to herself as she glanced toward the ceiling and then back at me. "I take it your family is well?"

I swallowed hard. Somehow I managed to leave an almost good impression last time, but now I hadn't been given any time to prepare. But I knew I had to throw my brain into gear or else. "Y-Yes ma'am, everyone is fine. H-How are you…?"

She took in a breath before nodding in a "no nonsense" way. "Quite well. Quite well indeed." Then snapping her head to look at Jane she raised her eyebrows. "Would you care to excuse us Jane dear, I'd like a private word." There was always something about Mrs. Tifton's tone that made statements like that sound more like commands. The pleasantries she tried to add in usually seemed like afterthoughts at best. But at least she was here, that's more than I would have figured on.

Jane's eyes were wide as she jumped to excuse herself and flee the scene. But honestly I figured she was more curious than intimidated, because she kept eyeing us from across the room.

After a moment she let go of a dignified sigh and looked back up at me. "It will be nice to see Jeffrey again. I'll be staying on in town for a few days." She reached to pinch the arch of her nose as a frown crossed her face. "He doesn't come home to see me all that often, and I suppose that trend is about to increase."

One part of me figured I should have taken that as an insult, but I wasn't sure if it completely was. At least part of her face just looked pained. In fact she almost always looked pained when she spoke to me. I doubted that was a good sign, but I figured I should just be glad she wasn't trying to convince Jeffrey of what a mistake he was making.

Then she waved her hand as if to dismiss her own words and thoughts. "But that is not relevant, you are just at the beginning of life, why should I concern you with my regrets?" She fell silent for a few moments before she spoke again as if she thought she needed to clarify. "It is a mother's right to such regrets and worrying however. You may understand them one day perhaps, but now you're still very young…" Then looking over at me somewhat sharply her eyes narrowed.

"Very young, and the young are often fickle. Are you fickle Ms. Penderwick?"

I felt myself frown before I could stop myself. Why was she so worried that I was going to hurt Jeffrey? Hadn't I already told her that I- But just then my thoughts stopped. I left go of a deep breath and tried to discharge my annoyance with it. I knew she really cared about Jeffrey, even if she didn't always do the best job of understanding him. I guess she just didn't want me to hurt him… I tried not to take it personally.

"No ma'am, I'm not fickle." I made sure to try and strike the right balance of firmness and politeness in my tone.

She nodded. "Very well." Then pressing her fingertips together she went on. "You will have to excuse my frankness, I'm just naturally concerned about my son's welfare."

I nodded slowly. "I understand."

Mrs. Tifton crossed her arms uncomfortably before she cleared her throat. "I do believe you. I do believe you are…" She stopped as if searching for the right word.

"Stubborn enough to stick with something." I said lightly. I wasn't sure if saying anything was the best idea, I'd opened my mouth and it was too late to take it back now anyway. And beside, I was proud of my stubbornness. Dad had said mom was stubborn too… If I could just learn to balance that stubbornness with gentleness the way mom had… Well then maybe Mrs. Tifton would finally get the right idea about me.

To my surprise, a slight smile cracked on her face. "Yes...that is what I had in mind actually."

At this point I'd thought we'd both ran out of things to say, so I was about to try and excuse myself, but she spoke next instead.

"This," she said pulling a small wrapped boxed from her bag. "Is for you...Skye."

"T-Thank you…" I stammered before I hesitantly reached to accept the gift. Undoing the wrapping and opening the box revealed a surprise I'd never expected in a million years. Inside was an antique pocket watch. It was polished silver with carved flowers and butterflies on the front, and it looked both really expensive and really old. Opening the watch I saw that there was a name and date inscribed inside the cover.

"This belonged to Jeffrey's grandmother, my mother. And it was her mother's before her. It's her name that's inside, and also the date of her wedding. It has been in our family for a very long time, and it was always my desire to pass it on to whomever Jeffrey was to wed." She took in a deep breath before she continued. Her voice sounded like a mix of something I couldn't quite understand.

"That is you Skye Penderwick… So it is yours."

I couldn't say that she seemed completely happy that it was me… That I was the one Jeffrey was going to marry. But at least partly, I thought she seemed a little… Well maybe a little proud to share her family with me. I wasn't sure…

Clutching the watch a little tighter I met her eyes with mine as I put on a determined serious face.

"Thanks… You…" Looking down and then back up I managed to spit out just what I was thinking. Feeling.

"I appreciate it. And I...I promise I'm not gonna be the one to ruin Jeffrey's life. He...he means way too much to me for that to ever happen…"

Mrs. Tifton didn't say anything at first, she just glanced down at the family heirloom in my hand, and then back up at me. It looked like a small scale war was raging inside of her. You could just make it out on her face, But then finally she spoke.

"Well then...then perhaps you shall do our family heritage a finer justice than I myself have."

Before I could even say anything else she walked off and left me standing there. It was strange because I honestly felt sorry for her right then… And I thought that maybe underneath all that supposed meanness was actually just a lot of sadness. A lot of sadness and regret…

It made me think about what else Jeffrey had said on that golf course so many years ago. I remembered the look on his face when he talked about how he hoped he'd never get divorced. It was a lot like the sadness on Mrs. Tifton's face. I frowned as I stared back down at the watch in my hand.

We weren't ever going to get divorced… I knew that. I knew it so strongly that I felt tears welling up behind my eyes. But I fought them from falling. Jeffrey's life hadn't always been as easy as mine… He didn't have a family the way I did. In fact I guess before we met he was mostly alone.

I felt something move in my chest as I wandered to the side of the room and pull out my phone. I wasn't sure what it was but it was moving me too. Before I could question I'd called him. Putting the phone to my ear I waited for his goofy voice to come through.

"Missing me already?" He said with a smile in his voice.

I closed my eyes as I just opened my mouth. I had to.

"We're not getting divorced." I said in a serious tone.

He was silent for a few seconds before he chuckled slightly. "Well that's good to hear, I mean considering we're not even married yet."

I shook my head, feeling a little stupid for how I'd worded it, but still as determined as ever. "No I mean we're never going to get divorced. I mean…" I stopped as I swallowed hard again. The words were getting harder but I didn't care, I just kept pushing my way through.

"I mean… I'm never gonna leave you alone… I...love you too much for that… So...don't ever worry about it…"

I felt completely drained right then, and yet it also felt great. It felt great to put his feelings ahead of my own. To say something that was so hard to say...

The line was really quiet for a few long moments before I heard him say something. "I haven't been. At least not in a long time Skye." It was odd to hear his voice so completely serious.

"But I appreciate the guarantee all the same. You better not worry either." His voice lightened a little. "Anymore talk about not being good enough and there will be a price to pay."

I smiled slightly. "Oh really…"

"Yep," He began, almost his old self again. "I could force you to keep up your piano lessons with yours truly!"

I laughed. "Don't push it."

Turning I looked back up toward the ceiling, toward all the stars I knew were there. I felt the pocket-watch in one hand, and the phone connecting me to Jeffrey in the other. And I had to admit that I felt something else too… I felt whole, like if I was missing even one part of my life I wouldn't have been able to make it.

And I was just really thankful I guess…

Thankful for everything, and everyone...

Thankful that when it was all said and done…

Well I...really had been good enough after all…

 **Thanks as always for reading and reviewing. :) More to come soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Penderwicks (But I was late for work finishing this chapter... #no regrets)**

Chapter 8 (Skye's POV)

"It's…"

I looked up at the mass of women in front of me as I forced out an awkward smile.

"A toaster…!"

It was unbelievable how everyone actually looked amazed by that fact. Just liked they'ed looked when I'd opened the towel set, blender, set of measuring cups, and the rest of the assorted stuff I'd been given. I guess I was wondering who was faking this more? Me or them?

Swallowing hard I reached for the next gift from what seemed like a painfully endless table. This one was a small rectangle, but it did have some weight to it. Pulling off the wrapping I felt my face drop. The looking out into the mob I smirked before hesitantly announcing what it was.

"It's...an autographed copy of Jane's book…"

Jane beamed me a smile before hopped out of her seat. "First edition at that!" He clasped her hands together before slipping into one of her typical dazes. "Perfect for you and Jeffrey to read on some quiet evening… Possibly by firelight…" A thought then took her. "Though candles would work too, I mean if it was summertime or something. Oh and if it is summer than fireflies would actually add-"

"THANKS Jane." I said with my most polite, yet absolutely death dealing glare.

She just blinked for a second before she sat back down and gave me an encouraging thumbs up.

Honestly I thought I deserved a break after that last one, but I figured the only way out of this was through it, so I just reached for another gift. This time it turned out to be another set of towels… Yeah the green plaid ones…

I was dying to look at the card and see who I'd be adding to my personal death threat list, but I couldn't take the time. I had exactly seven more gifts to go, so I was set on just muscling through this as fast as possible. The next bag had a waffle iron, which was about as exciting as the toaster. But at least I liked toast and waffles, (if somebody else cooked them) it was the assorted perfume and glitter nail polish that was making my skin crawl. And I felt guilty about that, I mean dad hadn't raised me to be unthankful but...

Who would be crazy enough to buy me that anyway? Glancing to a group of women in a far corner I sighed. It was probably some of Jeffrey's distant aunts or something, none of them really knew me so… But that's when I noticed a tiny card hanging from the side of the basket holding the stuff. I shouldn't have really been surprised I realize, but I guess I wasn't expecting it to read: " _From your fair knight. - Sir Jeffreykins"_

Swallowing back my frown I just consoled myself in the fact that he was now at the top of my death threat list. But then what else was new?

I guess it was only fitting that the next bag had kitchen knives and a rolling pin. I smirked a little to myself. Knives were a little too harsh even for nail polish, but a rolling pin… That was a classic tool to mete out swift justice.

I tried to hold on to that amusement too, because the rest of the gifts seemed to drag on forever. Three of them were cookbooks, so I guessed my inadequacy complex was now flaring. I was half expecting one of them to be called "cooking for the hopelessly challenged" but I guess my family decided to be a little more subtle than that. But finally! At last I'd finish with the gifts! Which meant the only thing really left was to cut the cake and call it a day. Then I could get Jeffrey back for the glitter polish and after that probably take a very long cold shower. A shower to wash off all the shower...

I was home free. Or so I thought...

Standing Jane got everyone's attention. "Okay so seeing as this party is in Skye's honor…"

I cringed as I looked helplessly at Jane. What was she planning now…?

"I'd like us all to say a few words about what she means to each one of us."

Inside I was groaning. What on earth was everybody going to have to say about me? To make matters worse Jane started with the random Jeffrey aunts. No offense to them, but we'd just met today, I didn't think they were in a position to declare any heartfelt sentiments about me. I thought for a moment. Or maybe theirs would be the only statement I wanted to hear after all…?

Well as it was they commented on my politeness (which made Jane crack a smile-note to self, add her to the list below Jeffrey) and they all fawned over how "beautiful" I apparently was… Okay so seeing as their statement made me horribly uncomfortable, I knew the rest would be even better. And by better I mean worse.

Again don't get me wrong, I appreciated people saying nice stuff about me, but at the same time… Yeah it still made me want to crawl under a table. Rosy was next…

Standing she smiled over at me warmly. "What can I say…?" She began as she glanced around at the crowd. "She's my little sister… I remember the first time she ever came to me with an awkward question about boys."

I felt myself swallow a lump of embarrassment as I hoped desperately for a sudden black hole to open below my chair. It would have been a pretty nice way to go anyway…

"And even a little while back at my own wedding shower. She was so uncertain of herself, and never believed that she'd be having her own someday." Rosy focused her eyes on me. "But just look at her now…"

I just nodded awkwardly as I studied the floor. Rosy was right...it was ironic. In fact it was almost unbelievable… But before I could focus on the thought, or that Rosalind had been right all along, Batty stood up next.

She smiled sweetly over at me, but her face looked confident too, as if she was completely sure of what she was about to say. "Well I'm used to older sisters since I have three. But each of them couldn't be more different. And that's okay because they're all really special in their own way to me. And I don't think I realized just how much until recently…" Then looking out of words Batty just walked over to hug my neck. Frowning I tried not to get too emotional, I mean not in front of everyone anyway… But pulling back Batty had one last thing to say.

"But when I think of Skye...I'll always think of the sister that will always be there to protect me…"

A collective aww spread through the crowd (started by the Jeffrey aunts no less) and though normally I would have found all of this cheesy I instead had to rub at my eye a little. But looking back up I did my best to put on a tough face.

When Jane stood up next I knew the last thing that would happen was she'd run out of words, so I braced myself. Jane took in a deep breath before striking a dramatic pose. "I'm not gonna lie, Skye can be a real grump sometimes."

My face fell. Right about now I was almost missing the touchy feely...

"But," she went on. "I understand that it's all just the result of complex emotional barriers and such. Jeffrey knows it too of course. Really Skye is just one big softie. A sensitive soul hiding underneath a tough exterior. A flower struggling to blossom in a pale snow… A heart striving to-"

Clearing my throat a little I think Jane got the message. She stopped and then collecting herself looked back over at me. "Thus in short, it is safe to say that my sister Skye is…" She smiled with a mixture of warmth and playfulness. "A real inspiration…"

Rolling my eyes a little playfully I grinned a to myself. She was still on the list. Yeah even if I decided to keep her around for a little while longer…

Aunt Claire threw in her two cents along with several others, before Iantha finally stood. This got my attention pretty quickly. In fact I felt a few butterflies in my stomach. The truth was I'd always respected Iantha's opinion even above my own when it came to things. She was pretty much everything I ever hoped I'd grow into as a kid. But I wasn't too sure if I had…

"I was truly fortunate to get to not only meet Skye, but become such a large part of her life. She once told me that she didn't believe she was beautiful, and that she'd really rather just be intelligent anyway... " She looked down meekly for a moment before she looked back up and straight into my eyes. "Well Skye...I'm here to tell you that you are both. Absolutely both.. And you have no idea just how proud you've always made your father and I. I love you sweetheart..."

I wasn't sure what to say, all I felt was my lips trembling for something, anything. But then it hit me, the only natural thing to say… But to say it in front of all these people it felt almost impossible… But like I'd been getting so used to doing, I just closed my eyes and opened my mouth.

"Thanks...I uh love you too…" I said quietly.

The aunts were eating this up too I knew, I was now pretty sure I'd never been more embarrassed in my whole life. But it was bittersweet I guess. I felt so awkward I just wanted to disappear, and yet… And yet I felt a warmth from inside me that was...it was nice. I had to admit it.

But it was right then that I realized the only person who hadn't spoken yet. It seemed like everybody else did too. Because they all turned and looked expectantly at Mrs. Tifton…

 _Are we mice or men?_

Yeah I'd asked Jane that a lot before, but right now I didn't feel like either. No I felt about like a flee on one of those mice…

Mrs. Tifton hesitated before she slowly stood and gazed over at me. Then she glanced at the people to her left and right before looking back at me.

"To be frank… I'm not sure anyone has ever made a worst first impression on me Ms. Penderwick. However… I admit to not always making the best of them either." She clasped her hands together as she looked down, seeming to be searching for the right words. Then looking back at me she locked her eyes on mine.

"But you are the absolute whole world to my son. You always have been… And it is in the way that you are able to seem to understand him, that makes me stop to question myself. To question why I for so long couldn't see what a child saw so easily… What you saw in him Skye... Yes from the moment you met him all those years ago. I won't pretend that we've always seen things eye to eye, nor that we will in the future… However...if you are indeed in doubt of your own worth… Well then I suggest that you remember how special you truly are. To my son, and thus by extension…"

She stopped as if she was fighting with herself. And I had to admit it didn't look all that differently from what went through when I tried to say how I really felt. As crazy as it seemed, I was rooting for Mrs. Tifton… Rooting for her to win her war.

She swallowed before going on. "Special to me…"

All I could manage was a solemn yet, meaningful nod at her as she sat down. It was my way of saying that I understood… And that I was determined to live up to those words. To prove to her that Jeffrey's feelings hadn't been misplayed. Maybe even that her feelings, her trust, hadn't been misplaced either…

To say I was drained would have been the understatement of the century, but I was happy too. And surprisingly not just happy that it was finally over. I was just plain happy too... We'd have to come back tomorrow to scrape all the stars off the ceiling and finish cleaning up. But for now I was just glad they were still up there. As I flipped off the lights I took one last look above me at the glow. Smiling softly I noded toward all those stars. All the stars that were like a second family to me.

"Thanks guys…" I whispered to myself, and even as crazy as it was, to them too.

But don't get me wrong I _was_ happy it was over too. And I admit I guess I felt a little proud of myself for making it through. I grinned as I thought about that old question.

Are we mice or men?

Okay so technically speaking we were neither. But you still get the point. And speaking of points, maybe I'd actually managed to win a few with Mrs. Tifton. As I stared out the car window at the rushing scenery I couldn't help but go over everything she'd said about a million times. I was just glad she didn't know anything about all the doubts I'd had. Because she'd never believe that they were about myself and not Jeffrey. But that didn't matter either anymore. It wasn't like I was cured of my self-doubt issues completely, but I guess I felt like I'd come a long way.

Feeling the watch in my pocket I traced my finger over one of the flower engravings on the front. That reminded me of Arundel for sure. I'd just been a kid then, I'd never have thought I could come as far as I had. Now I just felt determined. Determined to see through whatever else life had in store for me.

I smiled a little to myself as we turned into the parking lot of Jeffrey's apartment complex. I knew the next thing life had in store for Jeffrey alright… It involved retribution for pink glitter nail polish... And frankly, well I was looking forward to it…

Aunt Claire and Jane were all grabbing an arm full of gifts from the back of the car, but I only had one. As I went up the steps to his apartment I made short work of unscrewing the cap on the nail polish and mixing it up with the brush. So when he opened the door...well you could say I was more than ready for him.

Hiding the polish in one of my fists I held out my arms and smiled as sweetly as I could manage. Well he took that bait of course, and so when he went to hug me I grabbed him in a headlock instead. It wasn't easy, but I managed to paint a few of his fingernails before he got wise to me and wiggled out of my grip.

He just stood there staring back at me, and yeah Aunt Claire and Jane did the same. I guess they must have figured enduring a wedding shower had pushed me off the deep end, but I knew Jeffrey understood it perfectly.

His face fell in playful exasperation. "We share a touching emotional milestone of a phone call just hours ago and…" He held up his hand as he wiggled his glittering fingertips. "And now this!?"

I smirked as I failed at holding back my laughter. "Sorry about that 'Sir Jeffreykins.'" Then folding my arms I shrugged. "Anyway just let me know if you want me to do your toes next, I think that color suits you."

He frowned still pretending to be upset. "Well it's good to see your sense of humor is still intact after your harrowing experience."

I smiled. "Yep, I guess I'm pretty tough after all." I then narrowed my eyes a little. "Way too tough for glitter nail polish don't you think…?"

He just smiled innocently. "Oh I don't know…" Then he clasped his hands together as he gave a dreamy expression. "I mean you'll always be my glittering princess…"

I just stared at him blankly for a second or two until I lunged forward at him again. Jane and Aunt Claire just kept unloading the gifts. But when all was said and done I'd managed to finish painting the nails on his entire left hand. He'd only managed to return the favor to three of my fingers, so I still figured I'd won this round. To accomplish it though, I'd had to chase him down the stairs and around the parking lot for a few laps. So needless to say when all was said and done I was more out of breath than after a soccer drill with Mick Hart.

So huffing and puffing I stopped and hesitantly declared an end to the battle. I mean I'd won anyway, and the polish bottle was empty so...

Jeffrey slowly peeked out from behind a bush, and when he did I understood why the bottle was empty even though just eight fingernails had been painted. Jeffrey was a pink glittered mess, when I started to laugh, he was quick to inform me that I was too. So maybe my victory had been at any cost but still…

With a smile she could barely contain Aunt Claire walked over and escorted the both of us inside and away from the starting neighbors. I guess I kinda felt like a kid who'd been caught fighting on the playground. And glancing around at how many staring we were now getting made me go red to match all the pink.

And sadly that embarrassment didn't go away when we made it inside. Jane just grinned sweetly as she shook her head. "Oh you two…" She sighed. "With hearts filled with such undying love you just can't help yourselves…"

 _Mice or men?_

Well maybe right now I'd settle on a gerbil…

Well at least with all the gifts unloaded into Jeffrey's apartment I really did feel like the shower was officially over. Even if I was mostly pink…

He was curiously poking through them for awhile though. And at one point as he was examining our new blender he looked up and over at me suddenly.

"Oh by the way, Turron said my dad's staying at Point Mouette for the next few weeks, he wanted to know if we'd like to visit for a weekend or so." He then smirked. "Or is your social calendar already full?"

I rolled my eyes. "As long as it's not filled with more showers than yeah I'm cool with it."

He pulled out his phone. "Good, then I'll text dad."

Jane smiled as she leaned dreamily into her elbow from where she sat. "Ah the setting of such first love and tragedy… And now to think I'll get to see it in the throngs of winter…"

I raised an eyebrow, but then figured not to even acknowledge the statement. Instead I said something practical. "Well with winter break coming up Batty might want to come, maybe even Dad and Iantha."

"The more the merrier." Jeffrey said with a smile before he reached into a certain gift bag and pulled out a towel. A plaid towel…

"Someone actually bought it!" He said in pleasant surprise as I walked over to him.

"Oh yeah…" I said a little mournfully. "I forgot to mention that… Anyway check the card, so I can know who to add to my hit list." Then I smirked a little at him. "I mean besides you anyway."

He frowned playfully at me before he flipped open the card and read it out loud.

"' _My congratulations, and wishes for many happy years between the two of you. - Your-'"_ Jeffrey's face fell before he looked back up me. "It's from my mother…"

I just stared at him for a few long moments before I gave into a laugh I couldn't hold back. "Well I guess we know where you get it from now at least…"

He smirked. "Very funny. But…I guess that makes it official, I'm repainting the bathroom now." He grinned over at me. "I mean we'd hate to disappoint dear old mom right?"

I cringed. "But that towel is seasick green plaid, you're really gonna repaint our bathroom to match that?"

He smiled. "Oh so it's _our_ bathroom now. I mean even after all of today's glittered assault?"

I frowned feeling a little impatient. "Well yeah I mean it's going to be. So shouldn't I have a say it it too?"

He cleared his throat. "Hmm... Well I tell you what, we'll draw up a committee and vote on it." Then he looked at Jane and Aunt Claire before speaking again. "All in favor of seasick green bathroom, raise your hand."

Unbelievably three hands shot up!

Crossing my arms I gave a playful frown. "I hate you guys…"

Jeffrey smiled as he reached to hug me from the side.

"Oh and how I _hate_ you too!"

 **Okay I have to say I relate to poor Skye in this chapter. I drew some inspiration from a wedding shower a friend of mine had a few months back. They pulled that whole say a few words about the person thing, and I was sitting there trying to brainstorm what on earth to say before they called on me. So in the end I stood up, smiled, and said I'd miss all that "good kind of crazy." I guess that's what I'd say about all the Penderwicks really. lol**

 **More to come soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Penderwicks (Oh how glum I am at that fact!)**

Chapter 9 (Skye's POV)

That Friday morning I was awoken at an insanely early hour by my alarm clock. So much so that my first thought was that it had been reset by someone. But before I could plot out any more ideas of swift justice, I remembered. Point Mouette.

Turning over on my side I buried my head in the pillow. It wasn't like I wasn't looking forward to it, but why did everything have to happen so early…? But dragging myself up I went through the motions of shoving and stuffing my suitcase until it was about ready to explode. I wasn't the type to worry about having a variety of clothes always on hand, but the fact was it was too cold to pack lite. So squeezing the latches shut over my extra jacket I swung the bag from the bed to the floor.

Outside my door I could hear Jane and Batty's footsteps, they were probably carrying their stuff to the car already. It never ceased to amaze me at how Jane could get up at the crack of dawn if it meant she might "get inspired." I think she was looking forward to seeing Point Mouette in winter, something about using it as a setting in her next book? Why did I figure I was gonna be playing a leading role again even without knowing it…?

Stepping into my tennis shoes I turned toward my window and pulled back the curtain. The snow had stopped for now, but Gardam Street was still mostly blanketed. I guess I was wondering how Point Mouette would be in winter too. Without all the tourists, and beaches covered in snow instead of sand…It would be a lot different from summer, I knew that much. Maybe I was wondering if I'd seem a lot different too?

I hadn't seen Alec since Jeffrey and me started dating. I knew he was bound to be happy about it, but I wondered if he was surprised at all. Jane kept insisting that just about everyone saw it coming. Well except for me of course. And as dumb as it was, I guess I was a little nervous about seeing Alec. Which didn't make any sense since I'd already had to face Mrs. Tifton, so why was I worried about what Alec might think?

I frowned in thought as I kept staring out aimlessly at a neighbor shoveling snow. I liked Alec, and unlike with Jeffrey's mom, he had _always_ liked me. But I guess it just felt a little different now… Usually Jeffrey was the one overwhelmed with my family, and I wasn't sure if he ever had any thought about whether he was making a good impression or not. I smirked a little at the thought. Yeah considering how goofy he usually acts I highly doubt that.

But I felt different I guess, with his family I was always worried about making a good impression. I mean with Mrs. Tifton I really had to work just to I think break even but… But I could always be myself around Alec, and I didn't want that to ever change. I sighed slightly. I was probably just worrying too much like always. Alec was almost as laid back as Jeffrey so…

Turning from the window I reached to grab my suitcase and then at the last minute, my folded telescope. So I'd be fine. So I'd try not to be nervous. Even though being nervous about seeing Alec was well and truly crazy. He was so easygoing that it was going to make up for how awkward I was around Mrs. Tifton. At least half of my in-laws liked me. I grinned a little as I glanced over my shoulder at the pocket watch sitting at my desk. And who knows, maybe hundreds of years from now both of them will?

I grinned a little wider. Going back to Point Mouette was bringing back so many memories. Back then I would have thought a situation like this was hundreds of years away. I hated to admit it but Jane was right too. Not just because Alec had turned out to be Jeffrey's dad, but because they really did look alike. Jane had figured that out first, and now that Jeffrey was an adult it was pretty uncanny just much they did resemble.

I stopped just short of opening my door and closed my eyes. Back then Jane had said I should picture how Jeffrey would look in about ten years or so. She'd said it would be insurance in case I did decide to marry him… Well I wasn't too sure how much insurance it had been. Even though Jeffrey and Alec did look alike, to me Jeffrey looked just as goofy as he had at eleven.

I smirked a little softly.

In fact, maybe even more than then…

The next hour was spent loading the car and grabbing breakfast. The with me, Jane, and Batty ready to leave, Dad and Iantha told us to be careful and hugged us each goodbye. I'd decided to drive seeing as Jane seemed preoccupied with her phone. I think she was caught somewhere between jotting notes for her book and texting David to ask his opinion. Batty was bright and alert like always, and next to her in the seat was the unmistakable shape of her clarinet case. And in her jacket pocket I was guessing it was her harmonica too.

I smiled, more than a little proud of her. She really was a genius when it came to music. She'd proved that by teaching me after all. Though I knew she'd insist my determination had more to do with it. And I did want to give myself some credit, I had been determined.

When we pulled into Jeffrey's apartment complex I was just glad that it was still early. Honestly I'd hate to have been noticed by any of the neighbors, not until that whole nail polish thing blew over. Which I was hoping it would in the next few months before I had to live here. I guess Mrs. Tifton was right about how _great_ I was at making first impressions. I smiled a little. And I guess Jeffrey's head would probably agree with that too.

Despite how early it was Jeffrey came bounding down the stairs with his usual enthusiasm. He only had one bag which he stuffed in the back, but just like Batty, he kept his clarinet case next to him. But unlike Batty, he decided to unpack and play his too. So when I shot him a playful frown as the car filled with his take on classical jazz, he just wiggled his eyebrows in smug defiance. I figured it was better than the pop music Jane would have subjected us to, but I guess I didn't want to let him off that easy. So I recommended we stop for doughnuts. And I may or may not have tried to stuff a cream filled glaze into the end of his clarinet. And he may or may not have retaliated by picking off the sprinkles from his and flicking them at me for the next half hour.

I guess you could say everything was pretty average actually…

In spite of how long the car ride felt, we did eventually reach Point Mouette. And just like Gardam street, it was mostly covered in snow. All of it did seem familiar, but it looked so different with all the white.

"Ah the fragile beauty of a fallen snow…" I heard Jane say with a dreamy sigh. I rolled my eyes at that of course, but she was kinda right I guess. I mean it did look beautiful…

I admit I was pretty eager to see the beach so different from how I remembered it. And to sit on the seawall just staring out at the waves. It was amazing how the ocean didn't freeze over in the cold. I even thought I'd probably roll together a few quick snowballs and get my proper revenge on Jeffrey. But I know all of that had to wait, because of course seeing Alec was the most important thing. And even as stupid as I knew it was, when we pulled into his driveway I couldn't help but get a lump in throat, and a knot in my stomach.

I felt it all the way up his walk, and even worse after Jeffrey knocked on the door. In fact it got worse by the second. Yeah right up until he answered and looked at us. Just looked at us. Looked at Jane and Batty, but then from Jeffrey to me and back again. He slowly smiled and well all my nervousness seemed to melt. His eyes were the same green as Jeffrey's and more than ever before I saw just how much they did look alike. But even more than that, it was in the simple way that his mouth curved or his shoulders slightly arched when he smiled. It was so much like Jeffrey. He was so much like Jeffrey… Or really I guess Jeffrey was the one who was like him.

"Well look at this bunch!" He said as his grin widened. Within seconds Jane and Batty and attacked him with hugs. Then Jeffrey tried to hold a straight face as he calmly held his hand out for his dad to shake. But Alec read through his playfulness and instead smothered him in what looked like an almost painful hug. Then looking around Jeffrey's shoulder he locked his eyes on me.

I smiled a little clumsily, but I still knew it was 100 percent sincere. "Hi Alec…"

He didn't say anything right away he just kept staring at me as his whole face softened. It almost seemed like he was seeing me for the first time. Or maybe he was just seeing me in a different way. Seeing me for the first time like I was seeing him. As a true part of my family… And now I was just realizing how glad I was for that…

"And look at you…" He began slowly before he reached to playfully knock Jeffrey in the arm. "I'm pretty sure she's too good for you son."

Jeffrey smiled before he held a finger to his lips. "Yes, but she's not supposed to know that."

Alec laughed a little to himself, before his gaze went slightly serious. "On the contrary, you better never let her forget it..."

Then opening his arms he gestured for me to hug him. Which I did, but all the attention was making my face red, I just knew it. And from the knowing smiles Jane was sending me, I guessed I figured right…

Naturally it didn't take long before Alec's wall to wall instruments pulled in Batty and Jeffrey like a magnet. They both kinda looked like two kids lost in toy store as they hopped from piano to violin to sax and so on. Jane seemed satisfied to jot more notes as she switched between looking at the snow out the window and paying attention to the music. I guess I was caught somewhere in between too. I wasn't really nervous like before, but I still got the feeling Alec wasn't himself. Almost like something was weighing down his mind like a brick. Normally I wasn't the type to run toward perceived emotional issues, but I guess this just felt different.

So I paced into the kitchen slowly where I found Alec slumped over his wood stove. He tossed in another piece of wood before turning around to smile at me. "Coffee?"

I nodded. "Sure, thanks."

Taking a seat at the counter I watched his back as he dug around in the cabinets for two clean cups. Then setting his old style percolator he turned back around to face me. "So," he began with a grin. "You finally decided to commit to taking care of him for good huh?" He chuckled a little playfully. "I hope you aren't getting in over your head."

I shrugged with a smirk. "I guess I already figured that much."

He smiled wider. "Yeah that's what I would have guess. You two always seemed pretty inseparable. In fact I wager you might just know our Jeffrey better than I even do."

I smiled. "I guess we have been through a lot."

Alec nodded. "And that's for the best really. To know each other so well already I mean. That way there won't be many surprises down the road." He gave a half smile as something painful seemed to appear in his eyes. "It's always best to be able to be friends besides just being husband and wife…"

I just nodded slowly not really sure what to say. I was beginning to think me and Jeffrey weren't the only ones he was thinking about. It was almost like… My eyes widened a little. It was almost like the look Mrs. Tifton had.

I frowned as I looked down. But thankfully the coffee pot broke the awkward silence as he turned to pour up our cups. "Cream and sugar?" He asked as he slid the steaming mug over to me.

I shook my head. "No thanks, black is fine."

After adding a spoonful or two of sugar to his he slowly brought the mug to his lips. I did the same as the silence gathered again. But then he broke it. "Sorry…"

"For what?" I asked sincerely.

He smiled slightly. "Oh just for spreading such gloom around." He laughed before he focused on my eyes. "Really Skye, you'll never get this again, make sure to have the time of your life right now. In fact some people never get it in their whole lives…" Then he chuckled again. "Sorry there I go again! It's just I guess seeing Jeffrey now...well it reminds me an awful lot of how I was." He sighed without losing his calm smile. "I want something better for him though, like any father would I mean. I don't want him to have even half the grief or make half as many foolish mistakes."

He looked down into his coffee before staring back up at me. "That's why I was so happy when I heard it was you. Because I could feel safe knowing you would be the last person to ever hurt him…"

The way he said it wasn't a threat at all, no it was like he had absolute confidence in me… It made me wish I had half as much. But still I knew he was right… I mean even back when I was hiding on my roof after he confessed to me... It was not wanting to hurt him that motivated me in spite of how hard it was…

I wasn't sure exactly what happened between Alec and Jeffrey's mom, and it wasn't my business either, but… But it just felt so sad. It was like a black cloud hanging over Alec, Mrs. Tifton, and of course...over Jeffrey too. I just wanted to fix it, to make it all go away. Go away so it would quit hurting people I cared about. But I knew I couldn't…

I frowned as I stared into the blackness of my coffee. I hated that there was so much pain and confusion in the world. It made me want to take comfort in an equation. At least then I could understand the problem and fix it. But emotions weren't like that… Nope not at all…

"Hey…" Alec said lightly as he reached to gently lift my chin. "So I want to thank you Ms. Skye Penderwick. For being there for Jeffrey even when I couldn't be… And for that you ought to be smiling." He laughed a little. "So chin up kiddo, and don't pay so much attention to what us old people say. Often it takes looking at you guys to help us remember that everything has a silver lining."

I smiled a little as my mind started turning with all kind of crazy thoughts. Then before I could talk myself out of it I just opened my mouth. "Hey...uh e-even if we can't fix the past… Maybe…" Alec suddenly looked attentive as he listened to me. So I just did my best to spit out the rest. "Maybe...making peace with it can almost be as good…?" In my head it hadn't sounded so lame and unconvincing but… But thankfully Alec still looked a little cheered up.

He nodded and smiled softly, before he paused in what seemed to be thought.

Then sitting down his coffee cup with what seemed like a sudden burst of enthusiasm, he walked toward the living room. But stopping short of walking out he turned to face me. "Jeffrey tells me you've become one of us huh? Care to join in and make it a quartet?"

Well actually the last thing I wanted to do was stumble through that song again. But the truth was… Well I wouldn't have disagreed with him on anything just then. So smiling I slid off the stool and followed him into the living room.

What followed was hours of musical chaos. Or at least my part of it was. And when I guess they all got tired of the one song I sorta knew, they decided to try and teach me another. I was against that too. But… But that image of Batty smiling at me, while Alec pointed to keys from over my shoulder… And when Jeffrey reached over to put his hands on top of mine and guide me through each note… It… They all looked so happy that I didn't have it in me to put a stop to it all…

And maybe…

No definitely.

Definitely I knew I was happy too…

 **Thanks so much for everyone's support through both reading and reviewing. You guys are great! More to come soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Penderwicks**

Chapter 10 (Skye's POV)

Birches hadn't changed much since all those years ago. It was still as small as ever. Still as cosy as ever I guess. The only real difference was I got to sleep inside this time. Though honestly I wouldn't have minded even if I had to sleep on the porch in the cold. I was just happy to be here I guess.

Pacing into the kitchen I noticed Batty leaning over what smelled like pancakes. I wasn't worried since besides Rosalind Batty was the next best cook in the whole family. Slipping into a seat at the small table in the corner, I stared at the fresh layer of snow forming as the flakes kept raining down.

"Good morning Skye." Batty said cheerfully.

I grinned a little as I turned to look at her. "Morning. Jane didn't keep you up too late I hope? I know how it is to share a room with Jane." I almost felt a little guilty for having a whole room to myself, but they'd insisted that it was my right as the OAP.

Batty smiled. "No I slept alright. But honestly I don't think Jane was even in the room all night. I think she might have been writing in the living room or something.

I smirked as I laid my still drowsy head in my hand. "That wouldn't surprise me at all. You know how she gets whenever we have any kind of scenery change."

Batty laughed. "I know! But I can't blame her for feeling inspired. I want to ask Alec's opinion on a new composition I'm working on." Then walking over to the table with two plates filled with pancakes she sat down across from me. "I thought you were great last night too Skye."

I shrugged a little bashfully. "I don't think I'd put it exactly like that…"

Batty pointed her fork at me playfully. "Well I would, so don't disagree big sister."

I raised my hands defensively as I grinned slightly. "Okay fine... sorry Shorty."

She just smiled back as I reached to take a jab at my pancake. And I'd gotten through about two of them when Jane came stumbling into the kitchen. From the looks of it she was "drunk on art" as she often put it, and mostly sleep deprived.

"Oh alas the fragile nature of the frost! Not unlike the fickleness within his heart!"

I raised an eyebrow as I felt a little concerned. "Did…" I started slowly. "Did David dump you…?

She suddenly frowned and seemed to snap awake. "No of course not Skye! But, being at the scene of my first tragic heartbreak has inspired me to write a commentary on all my relationships as a whole." Her face suddenly went so sickeningly sweet I had to cringe. "Yes all the way from my first crush in pre-school to my shining knight David!"

I did my best not to gag on my pancake, but at least so far this David guy hadn't done anything to make me want to punch him. Jane on the other hand...

"Speaking of shining knights…" Batty whispered with a smirk as we saw a familiarly lanky silhouette outside the curtain on the side door. I sighed, rolling from someone else's awkward straight into mine. So maybe a little hesitantly I opened the door. And unsurprisingly there stood Jeffrey grinning from ear to ear. I figured he actually had a sixth sense when it came to detecting when someone was cooking, but he just kept standing there.

"Uh are you okay…?" I asked finally. But I'd barely gotten the words out before he pulled a snowball out from behind his back and tossed it straight in my face.

"The first shot is fired!" He howled as he darted off the porch.

Gritting my teeth a little I raced after him. "Get back here dork!"

But I should have know he'd have planned out this attack. Because he leapt quickly behind a snow fort he'd built, while Alec ambushed me from the side. "I need backup!" I shouted as I took cover behind a tree.

Batty joined the fray with her usual cheerful giddiness, but Jane even made a point to attempt a few tactical rolls to avoid the cover fire Jeffrey was laying down. When they both met me behind the same tree Jane saluted. "At your ready General OAP."

I just rolled my eyes before I laid out our strategy. Jeffrey had thought most of this through, but he was careless about protecting his left side. So I sent Batty out as a distraction while Jane and I snuck around the back of Birches. Then finally I sent Jane out in a direct attack toward Alec while I waited for just the right moment to strike.

Grabbing two handfuls of snow I flung myself out from behind a tree and gave Jeffrey brain freeze. But I knew I'd celebrated too soon when I felt a snowball hit my back. Turning I saw a sixth figure lightly tossing a snowball into the air. She had a smirk that almost looked familiar…

"Mercedes…?" Batty said as her eyes widened.

The other girl smiled before opening her arms wide.

Batty leapt at her until they both fell backwards into the snow laughing.

It had been years and I hardly believed how old she was now. Or maybe better yet, how old _I_ was now.

"What are you doing here?!' Batty asked still holding tight to her long lost friend.

Mercedes smiled wider. "I'm staying with my grandparents to help out with the inn. I've been here since graduation."

"You graduated already?!" Batty asked in what seemed like awe.

She nodded. "Yep, you're up in a year or two right Batty?"

Batty nodded. "In two years yeah." Then she stopped and beamed a smile as she gestured toward me. "Guess what, Skye is getting married soon!"

I gave an awkward grin as I tried to ignore glancing Jeffrey's smirk.

"Really! To whom?" She asked.

Jeffrey took that as his cue and stood from behind his fort and smoothly brushed snow off his shoulders. Then stepping out he cleared his throat smugly.

I frowned before I reached to playfully stuff a handful of snow in his shirt collar. "Yeah," I answered for both of us as Jeffrey squirmed and danced in the most entertaining fashion.

"But don't ask me why…" I shrugged as I shot Jeffrey a playful smirk. "I haven't figured it out yet."

Mercedes laughed. "Well congratulations then! You'll all have to come down to the inn during your stay. I want to treat you all to hot chocolate." Then she shot Jane a sympathetic look. "And don't worry, my brother isn't here."

Jane smirked with a shrug that said she wouldn't have cared if Dominic Orne was at the inn, Tahiti, or the surface of Mars. "Sounds good to me." She then added if just to probably appear less hostile at the mention of past aggravations.

I wasn't sure if most everybody had "Dominic Ornes" they had to deal with at one time or another. The closest I'd came was Pearson, and unlike Jane I NEVER actually liked him. Honestly looking back I guess I was a little sympathetic toward Jane. Childhood had a way or making you regret certain things. I regretted not mailing Dominic to a foreign country (or solar system) before he got the chance to break Jane's heart. And I double regretted ever kissing Pearson. Sure it didn't mean anything to me, it was just to get him to stop being so annoying. But looking back I think the punch would have been enough to do that.

I crossed my arms, as I glanced Jeffrey still wriggling from the ice running down his back. I was actually proud though, proud that the only person I'd actually punched in years was Jeffrey. He was after all the one person I could still get away with jabbing as an adult. I felt myself smile. I think I liked it that way...

Alec laughed as he looked over at Jeffrey. "Yeah that sounds pretty nice. Besides, I have a feeling some of us might need a hot drink to thaw us out."

So to the inn we all went. And after about three mugs of hot chocolate Jeffrey dropped his pretend hypothermia routine. After which he grabbed the whipped cream can and gave himself a thick white mustache. He said it gave his accents more "credibility." Well I offered to buy a whole can myself, and after I did I politely asked Jeffrey to step outside for a "private word." Naturally I fired the whipped cream at him… Naturally.

And from there he sought revenge through a special snow version of our usual soccer drills. It was three against three, and he insisted on being on a different team than me. They actually won, but I thought it was hardly fair. Jane was on Jeffrey's team, and I think she was so fired up over the memory of Dominic that she almost brought back Mick Hart! Of course Jeffrey didn't buy that, so he spent the next two hours finding ways to remind me of his victory. But I still think I got the last laugh when I overturned a whole tub of popcorn on him later. Then when he shot back and dumped his on me… Well… Let's just say they might not let any of us back into that theater ever again...

So needless to say, it was pretty much a perfect day. But I guess we were going for broke because after it got dark Alec suggested a campfire just for old times sake. I admit it was a pretty amazing way to end the day. Alec brought his sax, Batty added in with her harmonica, and Jeffery took center stage with his clarinet. Or at least he seemed to take center stage to me…

The snowy beach looked a lot different from the time I'd been huddled out here worrying about him. In fact if I really thought about it... I guess we looked kinda different now too…

I poked my marshmallow skewer in the flame and did my best to at least get one that was half edible. Satisfied enough with it, I popped it into my mouth before I paced a little ways away from the campfire. I thought the only thing possibly better than the stars in summer, were how clear the sky looked during winter nights. And now I was really glad I decided to bring my telescope. Not that I ever would have not been glad.

Smiling slightly I adjusted the focus and peered through the lens. Orion was my favorite winter constellation, and out of it Rigel was probably my favorite star. It was one of the brightest stars out of the whole sky. A blue white supergiant. Dad used to say it reminded him of my eyes. Which I liked. I liked the night sky even more than the daytime one, and I enjoyed the thought of possibly being name for it too. Named for stars like Rigel.

Pulling back from the telescope I looked above me. It was so bright that even without the help of a lens you could see it so clearly. I guess it was funny to think that the sky had such completely different faces to it. During the day everything was so bright and cheerful, that when night came everybody just assumed it was the opposite. And yeah it was darker of course, but dark didn't mean depressing. To me it always meant fascinating, and peaceful. It meant that if you just took the time to look up you'd see something amazing. If you took the time to notice the detail... I actually liked the thought of being named for that sky most of all.

Maybe it was because I felt a lot like it. Like it would take time and effort to figure me out. To realize that a night sky could be just as beautiful...

I felt myself frown. Somewhere along the way I was ending up sounding way too much like Jane. But I figured it was just another unwanted side effect of adulthood. But even so, I knew I could only let the poetic babble go so far. So crossing my arms I slowly leaned my head back again as I listened to the music drifting in from the campfire. But try as I might, another Jane worthy thought came to me.

It was something about seeing the stars and hearing Jeffrey play at the same time. It had felt good to play the piano with him and Alec last night I had to admit. Not because I was any good, or because I was going to be the next Penderwick musical prodigy. Nope not by a long shot. But… Well it was probably because, at least for a little while, it felt like I really was a part of his world. Like we had enough in common to assure that we'd be happy.

I felt another frown spread across my face. He'd probably think that was stupid, but I'd never completely gotten it out of my head. In fact I almost wished I could have been more like Batty. That I could have understood him more. Understand what music must mean to him. But I couldn't change who I was. And really...well I liked who I was. Music was great (as long as I wasn't playing it) but it wasn't the same. No, not the same as a night sky. Or at least to me anyway.

Slowly I glanced over to Jeffrey, he had his eyes closed and a contented look on his face as he played the clarinet. I figured he hadn't noticed the sky that much tonight, or at least not in any great detail. Yeah no more than I'd really paid attention to what exact notes he'd been playing… I couldn't really get the frown on my face to go away as I kept staring at him play. But before I could snap myself out of it, he opened his eyes and looked across the campfire and right back at me. I tried to turn and look away so he wouldn't wonder why I was staring, but it was too late.

His clarinet faded out of the melody and I heard lanky footsteps trumping over to me. I wanted to just act normal, I really didn't want to, or even know how to explain what I'd been thinking about. He just plopped down beside me, completely ignoring the snow he was now sitting on.

"Well I see my audience was scowling at me. Was I that off key?" He said in a sad attempt to make me explain all the "bad vibes" I was probably sending him.

"I wasn't exactly scowling…" I mumbled without looking over at him.

"Were too." He shot back.

"Was not."

"Totally were too!" He said again.

I knew with Jeffrey this would never end if I kept replying, so I just sat there in silence, hoping he'd let the subject drop. But instead he reached to poke my shoulder repeatedly until I turned to face him with a groan.

"This," I began with some annoyance. "On the other hand, is a scowl."

He rubbed his chin in playful thought. "Oh you're right I do see the difference now! So then, let me rephrase the question… Why were you gazing at me with morose disdain?"

I frowned. "It wasn't disdain…"

He nodded but didn't miss a beat. "So it's a yes to morose then?"

I shrugged before I reached to awkwardly busy my hands with adjusting my telescope lens. "Sure, whatever. Will you stop asking if I say yes?"

He returned my shrug. "Wouldn't that make me a pretty negligent future husband?"

I huffed a sigh before I gave up trying to get him to drop it. So pointing above me I turned to look at him. "What do you see?"

He looked at where I was pointing before he looked back at me seeming confused. So he just shrugged again before he answered. "Stars?"

I frowned feeling a little deflated. "Yeah...stars…"

We sat there in silence for a few seconds before he spoke again. "And what do you see?"

I admit I hadn't been expecting that. And ironically I didn't know what to say. Yeah they were stars but… But they were a lot more than that too. They were a lot like the jumble of emotion I felt inside my chest. And suddenly I wasn't even sure what point I was trying to make. It just seemed like I'd fallen into the same old hole of doubting myself. Of doubting us. And even though it was the last thing I was going to ask for, I suddenly realized that all I really wanted was for him to reassure me that I was wrong. Crazy even.

Reassure me that we weren't too different, and that he cared about me, loved me...for who I was. Alec had said that everything would go fine with Jeffrey and me since we were such good friends, but I… I just kept seeing the look on Alec's face, and the one on Mrs. Tifton… Why did some marriages turn out so badly? I didn't really have an answer for it, I just knew that I didn't want ours to. I didn't want anything to get in the way of our friendship...

But I couldn't say all that… Or at least I didn't say all that… Instead I just crossed my arms as I maintained my stubborn silence. I was locking him out and didn't even know why… All I could think was to wonder why I always did the opposite of what I really wanted to… But like always… he seemed to do the exact opposite of that.

Bringing his clarinet to his lips he started playing a song that seemed sorta familiar. And as he went on the tune finally clicked together in my head.

Stopping he turned to look at me with a slight smile. "Fanfare for The Uncommon Couple."

I just kept staring at him as he cleared his throat and went on. "I actually happen to know that those aren't just stars Skye Penderwick. The same as I happen to know you are completely daft for thinking what I know you're thinking."

I blinked a little shocked. But he just frowned as he crossed his arms and pouted half playfully. "And don't think I don't know exactly what you're thinking. My powers of perception border on those of savant prowess. So needless to say this is where I'd usually tell you all the logical things you need to hear. All the reasons why ours is a love perfectly matched. But frankly I don't think I'll bother this time…"

"Why not…" I asked slowly.

He frowned a little deeper even though I could tell he was faking the whole thing. Or at least most of it.

"Because to be honest I'm disappointed in you. Are my affections such a trivial thing that they can be so easily discounted?"

I sighed as my shoulders slumped. "Fine...I'm sorry…"

He kept up his air of dignity. "Fair enough, but I think words won't be enough."

I huffed again. "Well what do you want, an oath written in blood?"

He grinned. "Yes that might do it…"

I punched him in the shoulder. "Fine, let's use your blood."

He winced before giving me a coy grin. "Well it looks like someone is back to their old abusive self."

I smirked. "Well sorry, but if we're supposed to be so perfect you better get used to it."

He just sighed lightly. "I already have…" Then without saying anything else he started playing his fanfare again.

And yeah I knew it was music just like every other time, but the sound seemed a different somehow. And looking up, well I thought Rigel looked different too.

Like maybe...each was a little better for the other…

 **Well don't worry Jane I think most of us have had a Dominic in our life. Mine claimed to be a writer and made me pay the restaurant** **tip... -_- lol**

 **Anyway thanks for sticking it out with me through this story. More chapters to come shortly!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Penderwicks**

Chapter 11 (Skye's POV)

As far as I was concerned the weekend ended completely too soon. And to be honest I wasn't looking forward to getting back home and facing whatever other wedding planning horror awaited. I was beginning to think that the preparations had to be worse than being stuck with Jeffrey forever.

We were all packed up and I was waiting in the car with Jane and Batty. Alec had mentioned he had a surprise for us at the last minute, so Jeffrey had followed him in. I smiled a little to myself. They'd already been in there a while, so my head was filling with a ton of amusing scenarios. I kinda figured Alec might be thoroughly lecturing Jeffrey about how not to ruin my life or something. If so I only wish'd I could have heard it. I figured it would be good to have a few points to remind him of in case he ever got too annoying. I smirked. Or just too "Jeffrey."

Finally they stepped back out and started heading for the car. I couldn't hold back the laugh though. Jeffrey was staggering under a massive wrapped package. Leaning out the window I glanced from Jeffrey to Alec. "What's in the box?"

Alec smiled. "I want it to be a surprise, open it when you both get back."

I grinned with a nod. "Well thanks for whatever it is."

He returned my nod. "No problem, it's just something I thought you'd both need."

I smirked wider as I failed to stop from laughing again. "Shock collar maybe?" I figured it would do a lot for Jeffrey's behavioral problems.

"Oh yes very witty my bride!" Jeffrey quipped as he shut the trunk after stuffing the mystery package in.

I shrugged as I glanced Alec. "I thought so."

Then Alec leaned into my car window with a smirk of his own. "If he ever gets to be too much trouble…" Then he slammed his fist into his other hand. "Give him the old rolling pin... You have my permission Skye."

I grinned as I nodded and gave him a thumbs up. Jeffrey slid into the seat next to me before giving the door a playful slam. "Must you encourage her wanton violence father?"

Alec just shrugged before he leaned closer to give me a last hug. "Take care of him Skye, heaven knows someone needs to."

I smiled again as I focused on Alec's eyes. They looked a lot like Jeffrey's… "Yeah…" I began with a hint of seriousness in my tone. "I promise."

"Good." Alec just said simply as he leaned away from the window and took a step back so we could leave. "See you March 19th!" He called with one last wave. That date felt like it was a lot closer now. Yeah even though spring seemed pretty far away considering all the snow. I was still nervous for sure, but it didn't seem SO daunting now. I mean not completely anyway. All the plans were getting to me, but as far as our future… Well I kept telling myself it was just Jeffrey, and when I did it was pretty much impossible to really take our marriage too seriously. Which I think was a good thing.

Because I wanted Alec to be right. And I knew he was, he had to be. So we were both just friends the same as we'd always been. And as friends we'd had fights and not always agreed about everything, but… But no matter what, all that really mattered was that he was Jeffrey, he was still my best friend. And I knew that was never going to change. Ever.

So little by little I guess, well I wasn't as scared. And I figured that no matter how cold my feet got before March 19th, well he'd probably find a way to warm them up. Yeah even it just meant annoying me until my temperature rose. Speaking of which…

"Batty follow my E sharp!" Jeffrey shouted at he grabbed his clarinet.

"You're kidding me right? On the way home too?" I asked with a playful eye roll.

He grinned smugly. "Yes. But you don't mind do you dear?" He batted his eyelashes. "You did promise to take care of me after all?"

I groaned before giving him a stern look as I gripped the steering wheel tighter. "If you so much as put your lips near that clarinet I promise I'm pulling this car over."

Jeffrey frowned playfully as he leaned back in his seat and started mumbling to himself. "They start out beautiful, then they become the mirror image of your mother…"

I think I almost had Jeffrey convinced, but unbelievably Batty decided to lead the rebellion. And I knew that as soon as the first note was played there wouldn't be any way to stop what followed. And boy was I right. In fact, things went from bad to way worse. The classical led into folks songs and Jeffrey's less than stellar singing voice. Batty was busy playing, Jane was clapping in time, and I… Well I was pretty sure I now understood the meaning of justifiable homicide.

This time around Gardam street was actually a welcome sight. I figured I'd just have to take my chances with all the wedding planning. At least I'd be away from that clarinet… Or more specifically Jeffrey's singing voice. But I admit I felt my heart sink a little when I noticed Tommy's car in the driveway. Was Rosy actually waiting to ambush me?

But then I figured if I could make it through that shower I could make it through anything. So in spite of my road trip frazzled nerves I just walked straight in the front door. I could at least put on a brave face anyway. But it was a little unnerving when the whole family, including Tommy and Rosy were gathered in the living room. I was really hoping this wasn't a repeat of last time. So help me if anybody came near me with a blindfold I was gonna bolt for the woods.

But after a few moments it was obvious none of them were really focused on our arrival. So much so that I actually had to speak up and remind them.

"Uh so...we're back." I said slowly as Jeffrey, Jane and Batty piled in behind me. Dad and Iantha looked up distractedly and nodded. "Oh so you are daughter..." Dad smiled awkwardly.

Okay by now I was getting kinda worried someone had died or something. Not that they really seemed sad, just...in shock I guess?

Bed was the first to leap to his feet and actually greet me with a normal expression, so I figured nothing too big was up. "Bring me anything Skye?" He asked like always.

"Yeah," I said as I reached to punch him lightly in the shoulder. "It was a snowball, but it melted on the way back."

Ben rolled his eyes playfully. "Figures." Then he looked over at Tommy who was sitting with a glazed look in his eyes. "Hey Tommy want to toss me a few footballs?"

Tommy didn't answer, he didn't seem to even hear the question. But gently shoving him off the sofa Rosy got his attention a little. "Go on, honestly I think you could use the fresh air."

"Probably right..." Was all he mumbled as Ben lead him out like he was in a trance.

Jeffrey rubbed his chin in thought as we all watched Tommy leave. "Hmm… Marry a Penderwick, become a zombie… Should I be worried?"

I turned to shoot him a warning glare before Rosy gestured for us all to sit down. "I'm glad you all are back. I…" Rosy looked down, smiled then looked back up to us. "I already told everyone else but… Well…"

Jane suddenly ran to kneel at her side with her usual dramatic flare. "Oh no don't tell me Tommy's been drafted!?"

I rolled my eyes. "Into what war Jane?"

Rosy smiled. "No, it's good news actually. It's just taken him, and everyone else I guess, by surprise is all."

"Well what is it?" Batty asked curiously.

Rosy's smiled widened even as it seemed a little nervous. Then she looked at Dad and Iantha, who nodded and smiled back. Finally she focused on us and spit out whatever was on her mind.

"I'm going to have a baby."

I just stared at her for the next few seconds, which seemed a lot longer. Honestly I was just glad I was sitting down.

"W-What…?" I stuttered out.

She smiled again and was about to answer my weak question, but before she could she was overwhelmed with a screaming Jane, a thrilled Batty, and more hugs than she could return. But I just kept sitting there…

Jeffrey elbowed me in the side. "Looks like you're officially old enough to be an aunt!"

But all I managed was a weak grin as my head kept spinning in confusion. It was a confusion that didn't really lift for the next hour or so as they all talked, and talked, and talked. And when the mob had slowly dispersed well...I was still sitting there. Jeffrey was outside wrestling with our suitcases and Alec's giant gift, but at the moment I could hardly even remember that anyone else was in the whole world.

It was like I was on a roller coaster, but the spinning didn't stop when I got off. So I almost jumped when Rosy came and sat down next to me. "Are you okay, you were so quiet after you heard the news?"

I nodded quickly. "Y-Yeah of course why wouldn't I be okay?"

Rosy smiled. "I don't know. Why wouldn't you be?"

It was the oldest trick in the sister handbook, she wanted me to tell her exactly how I was feeling. But I knew that wasn't going to happen. Mostly because I had no idea how I was feeling. So I started with the basics of how I knew I _should_ be feeling.

"Oh well I'm happy for you." I said nervously. And it wasn't like I was unhappy. In fact underneath all my jumbled emotions I was sure I must have been ecstatic. I mean existing was great, and so another person getting to exist was great too. So yeah happy. Just… I felt myself sigh before I even realized what I was doing. Existing was great, but it didn't mean it wasn't scary at the same time. So much, too much, was changing too quickly. I knew there was no way I'd be able to keep up.

Gently Rosy reached to wrap her arm around my shoulders as she pulled me in closer to her. "I know Skye, it hasn't really sank in with me yet either. But it is very exciting."

I learned early on that exciting was really just a pretty word for everything that scared you to death. Rosy smiled again, before a thoughtful look came to her face. "You think I'll be any good at it? I mean as good as mom was maybe?"

All this talk about babies and now mom… I almost felt like my head was going to implode, but I did know one thing for sure… "If any of us will be...it'll be you…" I mumbled lightly. And how could she think anything else? She was always the main one looking after Batty, and keeping us all in line. In a way she had already been a mother to all of us. And it was just in her nature anyway. She was always warm, and maternal...and… I shut my eyes as if it would stop my train of thought before it reached it's usual destination.

She was everything that I wasn't…

"Thanks…" She said lightly. "But I'm not as sure as you I guess." She sighed without losing the smile in her voice. "It's just how are you ever good enough for your child? How could you be? I guess everyone feels like that huh? Probably even mom did too."

I swallowed at least part of my emotional lump before I nodded. "Yeah...I guess so…"

Rosy grinned a little wider. "But... Well you just have to do your best, I suppose that's all you can do anyway."

Before I could shut my mouth exactly what I'd been thinking came tumbling out. "But what if not even that's enough…?" Looking back I realized I was the one that should have been encouraging her, but as it was it was the other way around.

"Your best is always good enough. It has to be Skye, because it's all we have. And if you give everything you have to someone you love… Well how could they ever say that wasn't enough?"

She leaned her head into my shoulder as her eyes took a certain distant look. "Mom wasn't able to always be there for us, but she gave her absolute best. And look...look how much we still love her for it." I knew she was right. Just like Jeffrey was. Like everyone was. But I still didn't know what to say. And when I noticed a few tears drift down her face, I really didn't know what to say. She probably had a lot more reason to miss mom now than the rest of us. And it made me think about how I shouldn't have been discouraging her with my mixed up emotions.

So biting my lip I hesitantly wrapped my arm around her too. "You'll be great so, so don't worry about it okay?"

She nodded as she reached to wipe away the tears, but that just seemed to cause more of them. "I know… Thanks Skye… It's just…" She turned to look at me straight on. "I just wish she could be here… Now especially…"

Crying was something I didn't like. Not when I did it or when other people did. It made every emotion that much harder to deal with. And yet at the same time you always felt better after giving in to them. I never really understood that. But I'd lived it. I'd fought back so many tears before, and the more you did the worse you felt. But I think it was my fear of those emotions that made me try to contain them. Like I was worried what might happen if I just let everything I was feeling go. Like the fact that I loved my mom and sisters more than I thought a person even could. That I loved Jeffrey just as much too. And that...that if I ever needed to be I hoped I'd make an okay mom too…

It was all that pushing and pulling inside of me. And the only thing I wanted to do was cry. But what would that solve? What would it fix? Maybe nothing. Maybe everything… But it didn't really matter which, because like it or not, my heart won. I felt tears filling my eyes as I reached to pull her into a tighter hug. Now we both were crying. And I hated it. I hated it, but I still thought I probably needed it. Maybe we both did.

But before I could say or do anything else Jeffery walked in on us. He stopped short and froze with an awkward look on his. And I think he was about to turn and leave when I focused my eyes on him from over Rosalind's shoulder. I wasn't sure why I kept looking at him. It wasn't like I wanted anyone else to see me crying. But I guess… I guess I wanted him to be there. There wasn't a logical reason for it, I just did…

For all the times I'd punched him in the shoulder, or he'd cracked a dumb joke, the times we'd seen each other cry was a lot rarer. Rarer but...the times that it had happened were pretty much engraved in my mind. I remembered when he'd begged me not to cry after the day he'd found out about his father. And I can still picture him crying into Alec during Batty's first concert. It was the times that I knew I'd never be able to look at him in the same way again. It was the times that made me fall in love with him…

"Oh I'm sorry Jeffrey…" Rosy said with a weak laugh as she pulled back and noticed him standing there. What I hadn't noticed was the wooden chest he was carrying in his arms.

He cleared his throat before smiling softly and sitting the chest down in front of us. "Thought you might like to see what Alec sent home with us."

Rosy's smiled sincerely as she nodded. "I'd like that."

I guessed this was what was in that huge wrapped box. It looked like it was made out of cherry wood or something. "I haven't actually opened it yet." He confessed as he knelt down to undo the latch. When he did all three of us leaned closer to see what was inside.

"Soccer…?" I mumbled as I slowly reached for the soccer ball sitting in one corner of the massive box. "And music sheets…" Jeffrey added thoughtfully.

Rosy reached for a another group of paper scattered at the bottom. "And star charts…"

Digging deeper I saw that there was pictures mingled in with the papers. It was old snapshots. The ones Alec had taken from all the summer's we'd visited him. And just like that I was staring at my twelve year old self again. And my sixteen year old self, and...finally… Digging out another picture I saw it was from the weekend we'd just spent. Alec must have been planning this all along…

Finally though, a sealed envelope fell out of the mixture of photos, star charts, and music sheets. Slowly pulling it open I mumbled out the words I knew must have been from Alec.

"For most people marriage is an empty box at the start. Then year, after year, they gradually fill it. Fill it with memories and everything that's important to the two of them. Some boxes never reach the top, others overflow after a lifetime. And yours...well it wasn't empty at the start, and chances are it wouldn't ever overflow either. No, I figure it'll be just big enough for one last adventure. One last eternity. With love," I felt my voice crack a little. "Alec..."

Everyone had already cried so much that day that I figured a few more tears wouldn't really matter. So I didn't try to stop them.

Because if every life is like a box too… Well I knew this moment was just something else I wanted to tuck inside mine…

 **Thanks for reading. And also for all the kind reviews. :) Another chapter soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Penderwicks**

Chapter 12 (Skye's POV)

Okay so I admit that when I had more time to wrap my head around, becoming an aunt was pretty cool I guess. Especially if the baby happened to be a boy, or just a tomboy like me. Then I figured they'd need to balance out the craziness in the rest of the family. I wouldn't mind sharing some of my soccer tips either. And who knew if maybe they might have some interest in astrophysics? It could be a Penderwick trait that comes along every now and then. I wasn't too sure how anyone would take having Jeffrey for an uncle, but I thought the title of "monkey's uncle" did suit him pretty well.

And there was even more positives when I thought about it, like maybe this taking the spotlight off me for one. Honestly I was kinda hoping that with Rosy having a baby, all the wedding planning would die down a little. But sadly that was a dream that didn't stick around too long. In fact Rosy went out of her way to assure me that she _wasn't_ going to take any of the attention off of me until the wedding was over. What else could I do but thank her for that? I knew she was just trying to be nice, to be a great sister. And she is, it's just ironic too I guess.

Okay so yeah it made sense I guess, seeing as the wedding was going to happen way before the baby was due. So as it was I was just trying to brace myself for whatever the next phase of wedding planning was going to be. But almost a week went by since our trip and nothing happened. Not even a word from Jane about anything related to March 19th. I was starting to breathe a little easier. I even went so far as to think the worse was over.

But it wasn't. In fact it had only begun.

I had spent most of the morning cleaning my room and even polishing my telescope until it had a near mirror finish. Then I turned my attention to catching up on a few physics articles I'd been meaning to read. So all in all I guess you could say it had been a perfect day so far. My guard was so let down in fact, that I didn't think anything when Jane suddenly swung my door open without knocking. That was always annoying, but on a day as good as this one I was willing to let it slide. But if I would have known why she was though, I would have been making a break for the roof.

I never got the chance though, because she was in and hovering over me before I started to have any concerns flicker through my head.

"What you reading…?" Jane asked cautiously.

I raised an eyebrow before I answered. It was kinda strange for Jane to care what I was reading, but I figured I'd just roll with it.

"It's a follow up on a paper I read, that debate on dark matter. I'm actually beginning to think our whole view of gravity is messed up."

I wasn't sure why I thought to add that much because it was clear on Jane's face that she really wasn't here to debate matter dark or otherwise. And as for gravity, well I was beginning to think I was headed for a cliff.

"That's...nice." Jane said slowly. Then when she balled her fist and struck a dramatic pose I knew it was over. "But you know what an even more fascinating question is?!"

I just stared at her as if to say a flat "no." I guess she got the hint because she filled in her own blank. "What are you going to wear?!"

I felt myself starting to frown. Somehow I thought I knew where this was going, I just hoped I was wrong. Really wrong.

"To what?"

Jane rolled her eyes, seeming annoyed at my complete lack of either perception or enthusiasm. Or likely both.

"To your own wedding of course! Oh Skye I worry about you sometimes…"

I looked back at my article hoping beyond hope that she might just drop the whole idea she was building up to. "I guess I haven't thought about it much. But I have time so..."

Jane scoffed before putting a hand on her hip. "Time you say?! As is no more than three months that's it?!"

I shrugged with a slight frown. "Well it doesn't take three months to get dressed so I should be fine."

"Oh but Skye!" She shouted as she reached to grab me by the shoulders. "Don't you want to be absolutely beautiful and dazzling?! Don't you want to take Jeffrey's breath away?!"

I just stared at her almost a little afraid she'd really lost it this time. I mean if THIS was her argument to try and convince me, she must have gone off the end of one too many novels. And I guess even Jane realized it, because she pulled back and rubbed her chin in thought for a second.

"Okay so fine, don't answer that…" Then turning toward my door she started putting her next plan into action. It pretty much involved calling Rosy in as back up. It was a pretty low move because it wasn't like I could punch a pregnant woman. So that was it. My perfect day had just turned into a pure and simple nightmare. I always knew the mall gave me the creeps with all the high fashion and stuff, but I hadn't seen anything yet. A bridal shop was like something out of one of Jeffrey's cheap monster movies. Only this wasn't held together with big rubber suits and cardboard props. It was white lace and frills all the way. And it was the scariest thing I'd ever seen in my life…

Even the cashiers were in formal! And here I was in sneakers and a baseball cap. Blending in here wasn't even a remote possibility. In fact I guess the only way I would have called more attention to myself is if I'd been having a heart attack. Which didn't actually sound like a bad idea at this point.

"Whom may I assume is our bride out of this lovely group?" Some guy said suddenly.

I admit I jumped a little, because they were on us like a used car salesmen in here. This guy was wearing a pin striped suit and had one of those thin curly mustaches. I'd only seen those in movies, and there was no doubt that this guy would have made a great butler. And maybe in a better world he would have just been here to bring me my slippers, but as it was, the nightmare was about to begin.

"That would be her!" Jane said as she threw an arm around me and drug me into the limelight.

The butler guy eyed me from my shoes to the baseball cap before he raised an eyebrow. "I see…" Then gesturing in a some weird/fancy manner he motioned for us to follow him. "I do hate to speak of cost," He began as we walked. "But what per say were you looking at spending? So I will know what wares to show you that is."

Jane snorted before dismissing the whole idea with her hand. "Cost isn't an issue my good man!" It wasn't? I was really starting to wonder just how many books Jane had sold.

"Oh I see." The butler replied, and he could hardly keep the smile from coming to him. I face I wouldn't have doubted it if his mustache curled a little more at the thought of all that money. To me it seemed unbelievable that we'd be charged for this kind of suffering. It made this butler guy seem like a pretty unethical character if you asked me.

But now was when the _fun_ really started. With pretty much a blank check floating in his head, he dug out the most elaborate, frill laden nightmare dresses he had. Honestly it was all I could do to even look at them, much less look at me _in_ them!

But Jane and Rosy were completely indifferent to my feelings. Jane waved away my complaints, and Rosy just smiled and said I was being silly. So they shoved me into a try on room with the first of the abominations.

"Well how does it look?" I heard Jane ask through the door.

I kept my eyes clenched shut. "I don't know I haven't looked yet!" I moaned as if I was in pain. In fact I was in pain, and it would only get worse as soon as I looked at the mirror.

"Oh Skye open the door with ya?" Jane said with some annoyance. I thought it was ironic that she was the one annoyed, but I hesitantly did as she said.

I felt about two feet tall the awkwardness was so bad. But both of them just stood there gawking at me like I'd sprouted a second head. Or maybe the look on their face fluffier than that, but to be I felt like I'd grown a second head.

"Oh Skye…" Rosy said almost breathlessly. And Jane just pumped her fist as if she had just finished a book. "It's this one right?" She chimed. "It has to be this one!"

I shrugged, or at least I tried to shrug, but moving at all was difficult in this thing.

"Well look for yourself already!" Jane said as she forced me to turn toward the mirror. And there it was. It was supposed to be me but… But this me looked about as far from me as possible.

"No way!" I said on impulse. "I look like…! Like…!" I shook my head. "I don't even know, but there's no way I'm going out in public in this thing!"

They both seemed to deflate with disappointment, while I was inflating with hyperventilation.

"Well let's just try another one then…" Jane said as she handed me another nightmare on a hanger. I tried to tell them that I didn't think any of the others would be any better, but they wouldn't believe me. So on and on they went, handing me dresses and me telling them there wasn't any way I'd wear them. Finally after I'd even lost count of how many hours of torment had went by I collapsed against the wall of the try on room and slide down the wall.

The way I saw it there was only two options: Die before March 19th, or convince Jeffrey to just elope and get it over with. But then if we did I figured that by the time his mom and my crazy brood of sisters heard about it, well it would just turn into option one.

Which meant there was really only dying as an option. Or just wearing one of the stupid dresses. But the more I thought about I, realized that was just going to lead to more dying too. This had to be the meaning of hopeless...

And I knew when I'd had enough. So that's what I told Rosy and Jane, and I think they could tell from the weariness in my voice that I really had. Sure that butler dude would probably be crying himself to sleep tonight, but I figured I would be too…

When we got back home it was almost like a black cloud had followed us in. Jane and Rosy were pretty deflated and I was just plain traumatized. Not to mention worried. Because three months or not, I was worried about what I was going to wear now. What could I wear? What could I stomach to wear?!

I was laid flat out on my bed with a frown that I was almost worried by never come off my face. That's when I heard a soft knock on my door. I didn't say anything, I knew if it was Jane I was in no mood to discuss what had happened today. But then I heard dad's voice, so I sat up slowly and told him to come in.

His face was sympathetic as he stepped inside and sat next to me on my bed. "I heard you had a rough day daughter…" He said gently. I buried my head in my knees.

"About the worst one ever…" I mumbled.

I hear his thick glasses clacking as he pushed them further up the bridge of his nose. "I was a little worried things might turn out this way…" He said thoughtfully.

"Well now they have…" I began without even a hint of hope in my voice. "So I think I'm doomed…"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and as I looked up I noticed dad smiling warmly. "It's not as bad as all that sweetheart."

I wanted to believe him, but sadly I didn't. Not this time…

"You are sure to look beautiful regardless of what you wear."

"But that's just it…" I said as I stared down at the my floor. "I don't even want to look beautiful. I...I just want to look like me. Like normal me…"

Dad grinned a little more as he gently reached to tug on my baseball cap. "With your hat and all I take it?"

I just shrugged, but I did feel at least half a percent better right then.

"Well Blue Skye, sad to tell you my dear, but looking like the normal you and looking beautiful are one and the same I'm afraid. And," His voice took on a little playful firmness, like the time he'd told me I couldn't eat dinner on the roof everyday, not matter how the stars looked.

"And it is also a fact that one can't expect simply normal out of such a special day in there life. You owe it to Jeffrey, and to yourself most of all. So," He playfully shook his finger at me scoldingly. "No baseball caps I'm afraid."

I sighed. I knew dad was right, maybe I would just have to suck it up but… But could I really stand to wear one of those...those…? I closed my eyes and pushed the thought away before I could remember how ridiculous they had looked in any detail.

"But you know dear, I don't blame you for not wanting anything too…" He stopped to think for a moment.

But I filled it in for him. "Horrific?"

He grinned. "Well I was thinking more of elaborate, but I think you get the point." I nodded.

Boy did I get that.

"Your mother was much the same way actually…" He added slowly. "She liked things simple, and truthfully…" He turned to look me straight in the eyes. "She was beautiful enough to turn simple into something you would have to see to believe."

He smiled, and I did my best not to cry at even the mention of her. Right now I guess I felt as lost without her as Rosy. "I know you don't believe it, but you are her spitting image down to the last. Just as fiery, and just as gentle…"

Gentle… Me…? I wasn't sure if I would ever fit that word, but I… Well some part of me hoped he was right about that too.

"In fact…" He mumbled slowly as gears in his head seemed to be turning. Then shouting something in Latin he rose and paced out of my room in a rush. I wasn't sure what he was up to, but when I heard the attic stairs the gears in my head started turning too.

And when he came back carrying something well…

"It's old that's for sure… But," He looked from the dress held carefully in his hands to me. "But it doesn't look a bit different than it did the last time I saw your mother wearing it…"

I always knew dad had kept mom's wedding dress all these years. Because I'd seen it before when i was messing around in the attic. He'd kept it sealed up and stored out of the way from everything else up there. I knew why… Because just like the mug from my trip to Boston, special things deserved special treatment.

And I was pretty sure nothing else could have been more special than this. Not to dad, or...or to me. Without saying anything else he left the dress on my bed, before he turned to walk out and pull the door behind him.

I'd seen pictures of mom from when they'd got married. Dad was so young, and she was so… I felt my face pull into a frown I couldn't stop. She was beautiful. As beautiful as everyone kept telling me I was…

Gazing over at my bed I balled my fists at my sides. I wasn't sure exactly how Jane or Rosy or Batty would have felt but I… I knew that anything good enough for my mom...well it was probably too good for me. It was...like an honor.

So I put it on. And when I looked at myself in the mirror… No all my awkwardness didn't magical melt away. Neither did my fear. Because looking at myself like this reminded me that everything was real. As true and real as it could get. I really was getting married. I really was…

So when dad knock again lightly I still jumped a little. And I still hesitated before I told him to come in. Because I still felt ridiculous, just in a different way. But…

When he slowly cracked open the door and started to step in he froze. He froze when he saw me… The glasses slowly slipped down the ridge of his nose and his face looked like it had a little of every emotion happening at once.

"Lizzy…" He whispered in what almost turned into a tremble. I just swallowed hard as he slowly walked toward me. It felt like he was seeing me for the first time, or...seeing someone else for the first time in a long time…

Gently he reached touch the side of my face as I watched a drop of water roll from under his glasses. "See, what did I tell you…?"

I looked down, really not wanting to start crying too. But I already had so I just pushed through it.

"Um...thanks… I'll...I'll always take care of it… I promise Dad."

It was a promise I knew I meant. It was also another promise, another one like the one I made Alec… Like the one I was going to make Jeffrey… Promises...they were the point of everything. And even though before I might have been worried if I could ever keep all of them, right now… Right now I wasn't really worried anymore.

Without saying anything else, Dad gently took my hands in his and before I realized it we were dancing. Dancing slowly. And...well I just decided to follow his lead.

His eyes were focused on mine, and I didn't look away either. And so I smiled. Smiled...because I knew he was seeing her right now… Seeing mom… Then he smiled back. And I guess he smiled because he knew it all too.

Smiled because he knew I was seeing Jeffrey…

And I was...almost like I never had before…

Like I thought I never would.

And I wanted to just keep on smiling, but… But too many stupid tears were shoving their way out, and I couldn't hold all of them back. So I gave up again. And when I did dad just stopped and pulled me into a hug. But it was okay, even if I was crying, at least I was being honest. Because I felt like crying. Crying for all the times I didn't let myself. Cry for her dying like that, cry for her not being there to meet Jeffrey. I mean he wasn't all that much to look at but…

Surprisingly I felt a little smile pushing it's way past all the water running down my face.

And I knew then that I'd be okay. I knew we'd all be okay… And we would be.

Because I promised it.

On Penderwick family honor.

 **Thanks for reading guys. Stick around for the rest. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Penderwicks**

Chapter 13 (Skye's POV)

"What about this one?!" Jane asked seeming more than a little frantic as she held ANOTHER dress in front of her. I'd honestly lost count by now.

I frowned a little as I looked it over. "It looks fine, just go put it on."

Jane just frowned back. I don't think she was all that convinced, but what was she expecting me to say? Fine was just that right?

"That's what you said about the last one Skye…"

I nodded. "Yeah, because that one was fine too." I crossed my arms. "What isn't fine is not even being ready when they get here." I smirked a little. "Because if I have to wear all this fancy stuff on a Saturday, then there's no way you're getting to go in jeans."

Jane huffed, almost like she was morally opposed to even the thought. "Oh please Skye, I was hardly planning on wearing jeans!" Then she took in a slow deep breath. Which could only mean she was about to go into another tangent…

"No David said the restaurant is really fancy… Almost like...something out of a fairy tale…"

"He said that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

She swatted away the question. "Well the last part _may_ be my observations after looking it up online. But! David did say it was classy, and that I should wear my best." Her eyes glossed over again. "Of course he added that I always look my best but…"

I just rolled my eyes before I headed out of her room and pulled the door shut behind me. It was probably for her own good. If she kept having someone to listen to her swooning, she'd never be ready in time. I sighed as I looked down at myself. What was it about life lately that kept making me wear so many dresses? I mean when I'd managed to mostly avoid it for years?

I grinned a little. Well at least I wasn't the one who had to be nervous today. It was Jane's "classy" date. But being a supportive sister still meant I'd have to dress up, sit through a fancy meal and probably an "overly sentimental" AKA "sappy" movie. The worse part was probably going to be trying to keep Jeffrey in-line the whole time. Of course he'd argue the point, but I knew that when it came to high class Jeffrey never was a good fit. Which probably explains a lot of the issues he has with his mother.

It's not that I could blame him, I was even less a fit. But I still wasn't sure if he could manage a fine dining experience without catapulting food off his fork or spilling water on the waiter. I felt my grin getting a little bigger. Chances are he'd squirm through the whole movie, or worse yet, try to take pointers from it. And considering we got pretty much banned from the last theater we went to for that "incident" with the popcorn…

On second thought, if he did really make a mess of things, at least it would make the date a little more interesting. I didn't want to ruin it for Jane, but the thought of grinning and nodding my way through this was a little daunting. David was a pretty nice guy, so I figured he'd understand if I lost control of Jeffrey and he made a fool out of the rest of us somehow. I chuckled a little to myself. Something told me tonight was going to be interesting after all…

As if on cue the doorbell rang and I heard Jane scream in time with it. I told her to hurry up.

When I went to answer it, I saw David clutching a bouquet of flowers, which he nervously gave to me with his eyes clenched shut. That is until he realized I wasn't Jane, and then it turned into nervous apologizing instead. I smiled a little. I honestly felt sorry for this guy, he was pretty much a nerd I think. I mean not in a bad way, just in the awkward shy way. Honestly I was kinda shocked someone so quiet didn't find Jane a little, well overwhelming I guess.

But then maybe people's differences can actually work out for the better sometimes. I grinned a little as Jeffrey came waltzing in behind him with that same treble clef bow tie on. Or at least that's what I was hoping.

He tugged on his tie then cleared his throat before slapping David playful on the back. He jumped a little. "You're showing me up, I didn't even think to bring flowers!"

I smirked before I rolled my eyes. "Yep probably already taking me for granted."

He frowned seeming playfully offended as usual. "HOWEVER, I did bring assorted chocolates." Jeffrey pulled a little box out of his coat before he opened the lid. "But now I'm thinking I might just eat them all myself..."

I shot him a glare that pretty much dared him to try it. But he did. Big surprise... He popped a piece of chocolate in his mouth smugly as my eyebrows raised. Then calmly walking over to him I waited until his guard was down before I grabbed the box out of his hands.

"I'll take that. I mean seeing as it's mine, and we're about to go eat anyway."

Jeffrey frowned before he ribbed David in the side. "See what happens!" He said, even though it was garbled from his mouth being full of chocolate. "All women become your mother in time." He held the back of his wrist against his forehead for dramatic flair I guess. "It's the curse every man must endure. It's the price we pay for being ensnared by beauty!"

I rolled my eyes again as I decided to eat some of the chocolate too. Jeffrey took that as his cue to try and steal another piece. But I swatted his hands away before hiding the box on top the refrigerator.

I guess it was ironic that I'd already lost control of Jeffrey and we hadn't even left the house yet. Ironic, but not really unexpected…

After what felt like forever Jane finally appeared from upstairs. It didn't take a lot to figure out from the look on her face to the way she was walking, that this was a big entrance for her. Yeah in Jane's head I figured this like entering stage right before her waiting audience. So I guess it was fitting when David met her with roses at the base of the stairs. In fact it was beginning to feel like the sappy movie had already started…

David offered her his arm and they both walked toward the front door with all the dignity (and some awkwardness on his part) of the actors in those old dramatic movies Jane made me sit through before. Of course Jeffrey wasn't about to be outdone so he offered me his arm too. I just took it without saying anything. Because I figured pointing out the chocolate on the side of his face might have ruined the mood he wanted or something. Yeah things were definitely going according to plan so far…

Well thankfully the chocolate didn't stay the whole evening. As in I made him wipe it off once I saw how fancy the restaurant really was. But staring across the table at Jeffrey through all three courses made me have a scary realization. With his typical unruly Jeffrey hair and that ridiculous bow tie, well he looked like some kind of absent minded music professor. Sure it made him look pretty smart too but… I narrowed my eyes at him. What if Jeffrey's prediction applied to guys too? Because he was starting to remind me a lot of dad…

I just shook the thought away and sighed. No doubt about it, we were getting old.

But I guess he noticed me staring because he got one of his stupid grins.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked with a wink.

I shrugged before I smirked and pointed toward the lapel of his coat. "You've got mashed potatoes on you."

"Seriously?" Jeffrey said with a slightly flushed huff before he started scrubbing at the spot with his napkin. I admit I found the sight a little funny.

He rolled his eyes playfully. "Oh yes laugh, it's only a rented tux."

But that just made me crack up a little more. "That's what you get for wearing that tie, you deserve it."

Jeffrey just frowned and leaned into his hand as he stared over at me. After what felt like way too long an awkward silence I spoke up. "Uh what are you looking at?"

He smiled a little. "Oh just wondering what I did to deserve you my lady...?" His voice was half playful and half sincere. And it was that last half that made me stiffen suddenly. But I should have known better than to act embarrassed, because Jeffrey could always feed off of it. He gave a slightly mischievous grin. His plan had worked. So trying to push any red off my face I frowned back over at him. "Well I'm probably getting repaid for all the times I lost my temper and socked people as a kid."

I think Jeffrey was about to chime in with a comeback when we both heard a loud sigh beside us. Looking over at David and Jane, we saw her smile dreamily as she looked over at us. "See how adorable they both are. Can't you see the similarities I drew in my novel?"

David nodded as he kept staring at us as if we were both on exhibit. "I can. The characterization is spot on I think." Then he blushed and looked back at Jane. "But of course I think everything about you story was spot on…"

Oh brother…

Jeffrey looked confused as he rubbed at his chin. "Wait a minute, are you saying the epic love story of Sabrina and John was based on us?"

I face palmed before glaring at Jane. It was a look that said "you weren't supposed to tell anyone." Then I turned back to Jeffrey to give him a look that said "you actually read the book?"

Jane nodded proudly ignoring my glare. "Yes Jeffrey it was. Though of course I took liberties with a few things…"

Jeffrey nodded back. "Like that speech Sabrina gave about undying love and forgiveness I take it?" He smirked at me. "Hard to picture that being in character."

Jane rubbed her chin mysteriously as she stared at me. "Oh I don't know that it was completely out of character. Sabrina, like our Skye, is a multi layered individual. Give it a few years Jeffrey, I predict that you just might hear that speech one day." Jane sighed. "One day when her heart fully opens to you…"

I groaned as I rolled my eyes. How did I get embodied as Sabrina Star? What did I do to deserve that?

"Hmm…" Jeffrey said. "Now I'm going to have to go back and reread it with us in mind." Then he smiled at me with a look that was purposefully sickeningly sweet. "In fact we could do it together Skye, wouldn't that draw us so much closer?"

It was at that point that I kicked him under the table, and then kicked Jane too for good measure. But I misjudged a little and accidentally hit David instead. "Sorry…" I mumbled. "That was for Jane." So I adjusted my aim and didn't miss the next time. I was almost satisfied with that when I felt Jeffrey playfully return the favor to me. So of course I jabbed him back, and then Jane couldn't help herself either. So as things heated up I didn't even stop to realize we all were acting like overgrown five year olds. That is until my glass of water tipped over and poured into my lap.

Naturally Jeffrey almost burst his spleen laughing, and Jane wasn't much better. Mostly David looked like a blend of amused confusion, but I figured he needed to get used to this sorta thing. All in all I thought it was funny how I'd been so worried of Jeffrey embarrassing us, and here I was doing an okay job of it myself. Well the only good thing that came out of it, was that they decided against the movie seeing as I was so wet. If I'd known I could get out of all Jane's movies that way I'd been dripping all the time...

Jane still insisted on my mishap not completely ruining her date, so she decided on ending the evening with a walk through the park. I just used it as an opportunity to quickly buy a pair of jeans and t-shirt to change into. My formal jacket and heels didn't really go though so I kinda looked like a fashion Frankenstein. But at least I was mostly dressed like me. Again, totally worth a little water.

It was dark by now and Jeffrey and I were pacing behind Jane and David. It was pretty easy to tell that they were both engaged in a pretty sappy conversation. Jeffrey and me on the other hand were pretty much just walking in silence. I guess I thought it was a little funny… He was wearing a tux and I was in jeans. I guess it kinda fit though. We weren't your typical pair, no doubt about that. But… But I figured I was kinda starting to get used to that.

So I didn't even flinch when Jeffrey darted toward the empty playground we came to. David and Jane just sat on a bench, but Jeffrey headed straight toward the swings. Yeah a rented tux and a swing set. Somehow I knew he was never getting that deposit back… But doing what I usually did, I just went to join him in the madness. And it was when I was sitting there swinging, staring at Jane and David that I realized something. I wouldn't have wanted someone to sit next to on a bench. As much as he could get under my skin sometimes, I was glad Jeffrey was the way he was. Or at least most of the time anyway.

"New record!" He shouted as he almost went over the top bar of the swing.

"You're gonna kill yourself." I said in a calm matter of fact way.

"Newer record!" He shouted back as he went even higher the next time. I wasn't really surprised when I heard a crash next. Jane and David seemed too lost in their conversation to even notice the crumpled up musician laying face down in the sand. So hopping off my swing I peered over him, surveying the damage. He let out a slight groan as I lightly poked him with my foot.

"I told you." I said before I grabbed his arm and started to haul him up slowly.

He grabbed at his nose and winched. "Is it broken? Am I ugly now…?"

I grinned. "So you assumed you weren't before?"

He groaned again. "Now everything hurts inside and out."

I dusted the sand off his shoulders. "Hey I was only kidding. You know I have a thing for goofy."

I'd thought Jane making me carry a purse that matched my dress was overkill, but I guess some good came out of it. Because digging around through it I managed to find a few bandages. And looking at Jeffrey's face he could really use then.

"Hold still." I said as I stuck one over the bridge of his nose. Then putting another on his cheek I stood back to survey the rest of the damages.

"Hmm… Well I guess that should do it."

He reluctantly sat back on the swing but stayed grounded as he rubbed at his face.

"It's funny Skye…"

I slipped into the swing next to him. "What is?"

"Every time I try to impress you I end up embarrassing myself. Have you noticed?"

I smirked as my voice went completely sarcastic. "Oh no haven't noticed at all."

Jeffrey frowned a little playfully. "I'm beginning to think I'm a klutz. Hard to believe I know."

I laughed. "Yeah imagine that." Then I reached over to lightly punch his shoulder. "Good thing I'm used to it by now."

He perked up. "You are?"

I nodded. "Hey I'm marrying you aren't I?"

He grinned thoughtfully. "Yeah good point."

"Besides," I began with a little grin. "Who wouldn't fall for treble clefs?"

He huffed playfully. "Oh still taking shots on my favorite tie I see? And to think I was planning on wearing it at our wedding."

My eyes went a little wide before I reached to punch him again. "Don't even think about it."

He winched. "All the hitting, aren't you supposed to _kiss_ my wounds to make them better?"

I shrugged. "I could I guess," then I shot him a slight glare. "Seeing as I remind you so much of your mother."

He held his hands up defensively. "Okay I was only kidding about that honestly. Besides my mother never kissed any of my injuries as a child."

"Really?" I said a little caught off guard by that.

He nodded a little sadly. "Yep. Churchie did at least. But I think it underscores my history as a lonely misunderstood child."

I frowned a little as we both fell silent. My family almost drove me crazy more than a few times growing up. But… But at least I always knew how much we loved one another. I guess I was wondering if Jeffrey ever had that…

Without saying anything I leaned over to kiss his cheek quickly, before staring back at the ground. "Satisfied…"

"Ah ha it worked!" He beamed. "You felt sorry enough for me to kiss me."

I rolled my eyes as I stared over at him. "You planned that?"

He smiled before his face took on a little bit of a serious look. "No actually."

I felt my face drop a little as I kept looking at him. His eyes looked way more serious all of a sudden. What was he about to say…?

"So…" He started slowly. "I wanted to thank you. You don't have any idea how happy you've made me. And considering happy and good enough wasn't exactly oozing out of my own family situation well…" He coughed into his hand a little. "I'm just thankful that you all sort of adopted me into yours." It was hard to believe but he actually looked nervous.

"But even that wouldn't have meant as much if you'd decided you didn't want to be stuck with me as an adult. I guess what I mean is...well I'm looking forward to having a close family of my own… I'm just thankful you're making that possible I suppose."

I wasn't sure what to say to that… No not even close. Honestly I wasn't used to serious Jeffrey. No not really. But here he was pouring his heart out at my feet. And I couldn't help but think about Mrs. Tifton and Alec. About all that sadness… It was as much a part of Jeffrey as it was them. I guess he did a good job hiding it...but… But I didn't really want him to feel like he had to hide it…. Not in front of me.

"Look," I began slowly. "That's what I meant before…" I swallowed nervously but pushed on anyway. "About us not getting divorced I mean. I um mean that you don't have to worry about us turning out like… Well your parents…" I looked up to meet his green eyes. "Because I'm in it to stay. We're…" I bit at my lip as the last line felt harder than ever to say. "We're our own family now…"

I let my eyes fall to the sand below us. I knew my face was red but it didn't matter, I didn't regret it. He didn't say anything and I was starting to feel the awkwardness hanging in the air. But just as I looked up to say something else he leaned in to kiss me.

My whole life I hadn't spent all that much time guessing what the future was going to hold. Mostly I was afraid to think about what might be down the road. But it was mostly because I was worried nothing would be. I was worried I somehow might be different from everyone else, that maybe everyone else's life would move on and I… And I'd just be stuck where I was forever. Because I'd always felt so different from everyone else. I guess I just found it hard to believe in finding my future. One that was specially for me and nobody else…

But I had...somehow I had… And I could feel it in the air, winter was melting away little by little. And when spring came… Well everything would change. Nothing would ever be the same. I was moving forward… Even though I was scared I had to keep trusting. Trusting that we'd all be just fine. No I couldn't say exactly how thing were going to turn out but... But I knew as long as I tried my best it would be okay. I'd be okay. I'd…

Slowly Jeffrey pulled back and smiled at me.

Through all the ups and downs I'd… Found my way. Found my way to him and to me… To that me he always believed I could be. That I was. Truthfully he's always seen something in me that it seemed like no one else could. Something I especially couldn't see. So I wasn't sure what I could ever do to repay him for that. But I knew that in the course of forever...well I guessed I'd figure something out. So I was decided. As crazy or strange as he was, I knew. I knew my place was next to him. He needed me after all.

And I… Well yeah I had to admit I needed him too.

Turning to look above us I let myself take in as many stars as I could count. They were shifting as times moved on and the seasons changed. It took me a while to realize it but, people really were a lot like stars. Like maybe it's the hard things that you go through, the times right before you go supernova, that make you shine the brightest…

Turning back to him I smiled softly. "I love you Jeffrey."

A part of me wanted to add in dork, or nut, or anything to lighten the moment. But this time I didn't, I just let it go with that. With everything I really felt.

And he didn't say anything either. He just reached to wrap an arm around my shoulder from the side. We were sitting on swings meant for little kids, he was wearing a tux with a ridiculous bow tie, and I was in jeans. Everything looked a little mixed up, but I knew better.

I knew everything was about as close to perfect as it could ever have gotten. Mostly because it wasn't the kind of perfect based off of storybook ending or movies. And it wasn't the kind of perfect that Rosy had, or Jane or anybody else.

I let myself lean into his shoulder a little.

Nope...

It was my kind of perfect.

 **Well as always thank you so much for your readership about our favorite ship! lol (see what I did there?) We've got a few more chapters coming for this story, so stick around!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Penderwicks**

 **Note: I'd like to thank Readwriteedit for the obvious inspiration concerning the kazoo that appears in this chapter. ;)**

Chapter 14 (Skye's POV)

Glow in the dark stars, a beat up soccer ball with more black than white left on it, and a half chewed kazoo Jeffrey had given me about five summers ago. (I'm guessing Hound must have gotten to it somehow?) I always thought I was pretty organized, or at least compared to Jane, but now… Well with half my closet spread out on my floor I wasn't too sure anymore. I knew it was up to me to at least try and tame the mess, but I was starting to think I'd need way more cardboard boxes than I had. But with the pride I had in being a neat freak mostly offended, I was determined to bring order to the chaos.

To start with I needed to cut the sentiment and junk half of it. I'd seen Jeffrey's apartment plenty enough times to know that place already needed helped. So there wasn't any way I was going to add all my stuff to the nightmare. As usual I'd need to be the sensible one. But I admit today it wasn't as easy to be sensible. Not when I was having to pack up the one room I'd pretty much lived my entire life in. It wasn't like I wasn't to be sentimental but...

I leaned my head back against the wall as I stared at the collection of random items. It was just most of it was tied to some memory. Whether it was the old lens from the first telescope Iantha bought me, or the 5000 word short story Jane had written as an apology for that autumn she "accidentally" broke my arm. (Sure I may have lost a page or two over the years, but I knew it was the thought that really counted.) Or the pair of 3-D glasses from that stupid monster movie where Jeffrey laughed until he almost gagged to death on popcorn.

I'd never actually planned on keeping all of it but… But now that I thought about just throwing it away I didn't really want to. I frowned a little. I knew it didn't make sense, and if it would have been Jane I would have been telling her she was crazy… But… But I only had three weeks now. Three week until everything in my life turned upside down. Well I don't mean it'll be horrible or anything, but I knew it would be different.

I wouldn't be living at home anymore. My old room, my special spot on the roof, even waking up to the sound of my annoying sisters, they'd all just be memories… I thought I should have been really happy, but it felt kind of like a loss at the same time. And I guess I felt a little guilty for that too. I mean it wasn't like I wasn't happy to be with Jeffrey, it was just… Just like I was torn. But time was moving on and I couldn't stop it. Rosy had been gone for almost a year already, and I knew that it was probably only a matter of time before Jane would be too. And before I knew it I guessed Ben and Batty would be too…

I guess I really did like some things about growing up, like always having your family close. But… I frowned a little deeper. But then Jeffrey never was back then… He was always phone calls and letters, and too short weekends away. And though I'd never really let on how much that bothered me, I knew it had. It really had. It was like there was something always pulling me toward him, even when he wasn't around.

Jane would have thought it was all pretty poetic I guess, maybe even bitter sweet, but I just thought it hurt. It was the kind of hurt that mixed happiness and sadness together sure, but it still hurt all the same.

"Knock, knock sister of mine!"

When I heard Jane I admit I jumped a little, before I turned to her with a playful frown. "Why knock if you're just gonna walk in anyway?"

She just laughed as she plopped on my bed and stared down at me and the pile of stuff. "So, how's the packing going?"

I shrugged. "Okay I guess…" But even as soon as I'd said it I knew I'd dragged out my tone a little too much, because now she was raising an "all knowing writer" eyebrow at me.

"Oh come on Skye, why the long face?" Then her face lit up. "Oh wait, could it be that you are actually going to miss us?!"

I crossed my arms as I glanced over to the side. "I know, it's probably brain damage or something."

Jane slid off my bed and sat crossed legged on floor next to me. "Nonsense Skye, this is perfectly natural. I mean you are after all on the very edge of a major, once in lifetime, milestone!"

I swallowed hard. Jane always knew just what to say…

It always got me though how Rosy and Jane and almost everybody, kept telling me how natural everything was. I just thought I must have been naturally afraid then.

"Anyway, do you need some help sorting?" She asked. I admit I really did need help. I mean I was pretty much overwhelmed. But Jane was the last person I wanted to see me hesitating over whether I should toss a dog chewed plastic instrument. She'd never let me live it down…

But before I could even answer Jane just started reaching for stuff, and it really figured what her hands landed on first. Over in the corner was a old shopping bag stuffed to the top with letters. Jeffrey's old letters.

"Oh wow I remember getting some of these!" She looked up and winked at me. "Never as many as you did of course though." I just rolled my eyes.

"May I?" She asked even though her hand was already digging into the envelope.

I frowned. "Would it do any good if I said no?"

She laughed. "Oh come on Skye, these are from a long time ago, it isn't like he was sending you love letters filled with wit and poetry." Then she stopped to glance at me. "I mean he wasn't right?"

I groaned with a face palm. "He only sent something like that after we got engaged and I marked it return to sender so… Yeah I really doubt anything in a letter that old is interesting…"

Jane smiled slyly. "True, so why don't we just throw them out and make room for something else?"

My eyes narrowed and locked on Jane until she burst out laughing again and pulled out one of the letters. "Yep that's what I thought! Now let's see… Oh this one is from about five years ago!" Then with the same dramatic voice acting she gave her own novel reading she started.

 _"Dear Skye,_

 _In preparation for an upcoming music recital I have officially given up sleeping. But fear not, my daily caffeine injections are almost as good, and I'm sure they will carry me to at least a passing grade."_

I just rubbed at my forehead. It was like I could almost hear his terrible accent through the words…

 _"The performance is set for this Saturday at noon. Though I'll be undergoing the throngs of horror, it would comfort me so in my last hour to know that a friend was thinking of me. Enclosed is an instrument that requires absolutely no skill in music whatsoever. As I march to my piano in the grips of insomnia before an audience, I will be ever comforted to know that you are somewhere playing your kazoo along with me in that very hour. A shout for an anguishing soul even across the many miles between us. Sincerely, Sir J. Tifton"_

Jane cracked a smile even as she looked a little confused. "So he really sent you a kazoo?"

I guess I shouldn't have been surprised at the irony that she'd pick _that_ letter. So with a huff I gave up and slowly tossed what was left of the instrument for her to catch.

She stared at it like it was some long lost artifact before she looked back up at me. Yep she looked up and asked exactly what I didn't want her to. "So did you really play on Saturday like he asked?"

I wanted to tell her she was crazy, because that would have been completely stupid. But as it was I had played it, yeah even if it was completely stupid.

I looked down as I shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah… But he was wrong about it not taking any skill, because it sounded awful when I played it. In fact I think it somehow messed up his whole performance, because he fell asleep during it and he almost flunked out."

Jane laughed again before it almost turned into a swoon. "Oh Skye that's so sweet! You'll treasure these letter for years to come! In fact they could become family heirlooms!"

I swallowed hard again. Yeah it was so sappy and sweet I almost felt my blood sugar rising...

So I just reached for the bag and stuffed them down into an empty box.

"Oh and don't forget this…" Jane said slyly as she waved the kazoo in front of me.

I sighed as I grabbed it from her and added it to the box. Then looking up I smirked a little playfully over at her. "Remind me again why I'm gonna be missing you?"

She wrapped an arm around my shoulders and squeezed me tightly. "That would be because I'm so completely unforgettable…"

Before I could say or do anything else I heard something ping off my window. Turning I was about to ask Jane if she heard it too, but before I could something else hit the glass. And uh went through the glass. I heard a moan from down on the ground outside and suddenly it all made sense. So walking over to the now broken window I stared down at Jeffrey. He was rubbing his chin in thought.

"Uh that rock might have been too big." He called up to me.

I just shook my head both in and not in disbelief. "Yeah you think?"

He frowned. "I'll pay for that honestly."

I sighed. "Hey you do know we have technology that's used for communication now right?"

He waved off the thought, it was obvious something had him flustered. "Yeah, yeah but this was an emergency!"

I grinned a little. "Okay, so are you gonna come in the house or are we just going to keep screaming at each other through a window?"

He snapped his fingers as if that was a brilliant idea he'd never considered. "Right, hold on!"

In in a flash he was gone. I heard him racing up the steps and then out of breath he was standing in my doorway.

"What's going on?" Jane asked with a mixture of curiosity and concern.

Jeffrey wiped at his forehead like it was summer instead of the end of February. "I got a call from my mother this morning. She wants to meet both of us to discuss something about the wedding."

I raised an eyebrow then I shrugged. "Okay so let's just go meet her." I guess before I would have been pretty jumpy myself having to face Mrs. Tifton out of the blue, but by now I was almost used to it. "I mean," I started with a smirk. "That's hardly a reason to bash people's windows you know."

Jeffrey looked a little playfully flustered. "Maybe, but I don't like the idea."

I shrugged again. "What, afraid your mom might try to convince me not to marry you?"

He frowned as he crossed his arms proudly. "No, not in the least. But I know how my mother is, if she starts making too many suggests and then doesn't get her way…" He narrowed his eyes. "Well I'd just hate to have to be the one to break up that brawl."

I laughed, which seemed to confuse him completely. "I'm not going to deck your mom okay? If I haven't yet, then I won't ever. Besides if we give it another hundred years I think she might even like me."

Jeffrey laughed insincerely. "It's always funny until she tries to convince you that pink glitter nail polish matches your skin tone. Or worse…"

I frowned a little. "Hey don't even bring that polish stuff up again…"

Jane patted us both on the shoulder if only to break the suddenly ominous vibe hanging in the air. "Hey I doubt it'll be that bad you guys. Just be honest with her. You both have to give a united front is all. Consider her suggests, then just explain to her how things are going to have to be."

Jeffrey cringed a little. "I'm not going to enjoy this, because I have a bad feeling it's going to get ugly. But…" He balled his fist in determination. And it was then that I really found this whole conversation hard to take seriously. "But I'm going to be firm for your rights Skye!"

I smirked a little as I stuffed my hands into my pockets. "Okay… Uh thanks I guess."

The three of us just stood there more or less in silence then. I got that Jeffrey probably had a complex from his childhood about his mother trying to control his life, but I felt pretty confident that things wouldn't turn out as bad as he was picturing. If I'd survived all the other Mrs. Tifton encounters, I knew I'd make it through this one too.

Jane drove us down to the coffee shop we were supposed to meet his mom at, and sure enough she was already there. So more a little hesitantly we both walked over to her table, while I eyed Jane slip into a nearby corner. Something told me she wanted to observe from a distant just in case things did turn to blows.

If anything Jeffrey was the one who seemed a little confrontational. I wasn't the best at picking up social vibes, but it was easy to tell he was a little on edge. I guessed he was flashing back to military school, and all the times his mom must have given him a hard time over his music. So strange as it was I knew I was going to have to be the calm one.

"Mother." Jeffrey said a little flatly to acknowledge her. Then reaching for my hand on top of the table he tried to emphasize our "united front." All I could think was that it seemed a lot like overkill.

Mrs. Tifton nodded and smiled slightly. "Jeffrey I'm happy you could meet me even on such short notice." Then shifting in her seat a little she went on. It was strange, but she seemed uncomfortable too. "Yes well, I've been considering the arrangements you had in place for the wedding. I knew three weeks is rather short notice but…" She focused her eyes on Jeffrey's. "I'd like it very much if you'd at least consider Arundel as your venue."

I felt Jeffrey's hand tighten a little on mine. It was hard to tell what he was thinking but I guess he was surprised that she'd offer. Or at least I was. I mean it wasn't like I was her first choice for Jeffrey, so I guess it was kinda nice to think she kinda wanted to support his decision. I wanted to just nodded and agree to it. I mean Arundel was special to us obviously, and it wasn't like we'd invited so many people that we couldn't let everybody know about the change. And we wouldn't lose any deposit of whatever since we'd planned on getting married in our back yard anyway.

But I didn't say any of that. Instead I glanced at Jeffrey and waited for him to say something. Was he going to go out of his way to disagree with her just so she wouldn't be telling him what to do? But when he didn't Mrs. Tifton spoke again. Honestly I think the strained silence was even getting to her.

"It would mean a great deal to me Jeffrey. And I imagine it would to you as well. Arundel is your home, no matter how old you become that won't ever change."

Finally he hesitantly opened his mouth. "We'll need to discus it so…"

Mrs. Tifton was nodding and mumbling out "of course" as Jeffrey was pulling me out of my seat and out the door of the coffee shop. Then he let go of my hand and paced over to the patio area to our right. Leaning against the railing he frowned but didn't say anything. So I figured it was up to me to break the ice.

"So...what do you think?"

He looked up to meet my line of sight before he looked back to the side. "I think it's probably a good idea."

A took a few steps closer to him before I leaned against the railing too. "So then why do you look so against it?" I frowned before I gave his shoulder a half hearted punch. "You're acting weird you know that right?"

He sighed before he turned to me and didn't look away this time. "I know… It's just Arundel is so full of memories..."

I shrugged. "So, I mean we met there it can't be all bad?"

He nodded. "I know, it's just… It also reminds me of all the years before we met. Frankly it's not all too rosy. Most of my time at Arundel was spent being either alone or pressured by my mother."

"Well," I started slowly. "That's probably true, but she isn't trying to pressure you now you know." I stuffed my hands in my pockets. "In fact I think she's trying to do something nice for you. I think she wants to at least try and support your decision. But…" I looked back up at him slowly. "Well I think this is the only way she really knows how. If you turn her down I think it would probably hurt her."

I watched as his face twisted between a few different emotions. Then rubbing at his brow he sighed. "I know you're right… I mean generally you're always right…"

I grinned a little at that as he went on.

"But…" He groaned in frustration. "Why is life filled with so much bitter sweetness?" I guess I found that question ironic, since I'd been wondering the same thing earlier.

He swallowed hard before looking back at me. "I guess I wanted to get married on Gardam Street because it doesn't have any of those bittersweet memories." He crossed his arms. "It doesn't remind me of my parents, or being alone." He sighed again. "It just reminds me of you. And that...that's all I really want to remember about my childhood…"

When I reached to punch him hard in the shoulder he winced before he looked up at me surprised. "What was that-"

"Because," I said cutting him off. "Because you deserve it. For being so lame."

"Lame…?" He repeated slowly as his face fell.

I nodded as I frowned, a little mad at him. "You can't run away from people that care about you. Not...not just because they remind you of bad things too. That's what's wrong with your parents in the first place…" I could hardly believe I had the nerve to tell him that, but I'd finally realized it was true. "People say they love each other, that they'll stick it out no matter what... But when they get hurt they just run away instead. They break all the promises they've made…"

I frowned as I looked at Jeffrey hard. "Now you're running too... Does that mean that if I ever hurt you you're just gonna run away like they did?"

He didn't say anything for a few long moments. But I didn't take my glare off of him. I knew Jeffrey wasn't really a coward, so I was determined to get him to stop acting like one.

Then without saying anything he reached to hug me. Then pulling back slowly to look at me he squeezed my shoulders tightly.

"No. No way... I'd be crazy and blind and...and a million other stupid things."

I grinned a little. "Good, then don't be stupid now either."

He smiled widely. Almost like all his resolve had suddenly reappeared. So grabbing my hand he started rushing back toward the front door of the coffee shop. But I stopped him before he went inside.

"Hey," I said slowly.

He stopped and turned to look at me.

I frowned before I focused on his eyes. They were green of course. The same color that all the trees were turning. It was so close to spring now…

I squeezed his hand a little tighter inside of mine. "I'm sorry...about everything I mean…"

And I was. From his parents to all the years he'd spent alone. I was sorry and wished I could have hid him from it all. But as it was I could only hope to help him overcome all the scratches and bruises he already had.

He smiled slowly before he leaned in to kiss me for just a moment or two. Then swinging our intertwined hands a little he finally looked like his old self again.

"Don't be sorry my lady… Just never ever, as in as long as we both shall live, leave me alone."

And I wouldn't. I already knew that. But soon… Soon I'd make sure the rest of the world knew it too.

Because I'd promise.

I'd promise…

 **Stay golden you awesome reader\reviewer people! More to come!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Penderwicks**

 **Note: Sorry for the late update, I had a bit of shipping drama of my own this week that proved very distracting! lol But in the end I feel like this chapter spoke to me in a very personal and therapeutic way. Love you Skye, you have no idea how alike we are!**

Chapter 15 (Skye's POV)

The days turned to weeks, and the stacks of boxes got higher, until my room was completely empty and I had exactly two days of singleness left. And those two days weren't going to be spent on the roof with my telescope, or even just sitting in my now hollow room. No not even as much I wanted to do both those things for the next 1000 years. Instead these last two days were going to be spent at Arundel. At Arundel, where every square inch of matter would remind me of just why I was there in the first place.

I swallowed hard as I reached to rub my slightly throbbing temples. About a week ago I'd started to get nervous, but now… Now I really thought I was bordering on horrified. And no amount of inspirational speeches from Rosy or poetic verses from Jane were going to change that. Everyone thought Jeffrey was handling the stress pretty well, but I knew better. Truthfully he just got even more dorky as the pressure mounted. He'd broken at least two plates and a coffee mug since the beginning of the week. And that wasn't counting the number of door frames he'd walked into.

I had a different approach. It involved frowning as you sat quietly awaiting a heart attack and/or stroke.

And though I'd managed to handle interactions with Mrs. Tifton pretty well up until now, I wasn't looking forward to it when I was already so near mental meltdown. But at the same time I knew now wasn't the time to get on her bad side. And honestly I did appreciate the effort she was making. But maybe it was all that effort that I was worried about in the first place. This morning Jeffrey had sent me a text saying that his mom had brought her croquet set down from the attic. He'd went a few days ahead of me and my family, and now I was thinking we'd all be knee deep in awkward by nightfall.

When I heard a knock echo on my door I turned to see Rosy peering in at me. The fact that she was pregnant was starting to show by now, and Tommy's complexion had finally almost gotten back to normal. But I knew how he must have felt, because something told me my complexion might never look normal again.

"All ready Skye?" She asked with a smile.

Considering I did have a history of passing out, (once at least anyway) I couldn't help but wonder if I'd even manage to stay on my feet for the whole ceremony. I'd already pictured about a million different ways this thing could go badly. I guess my favorite was passing out and knocking over a statue or something. They way I saw it, if the placement was just right I could be the catalyst to a chain reaction that could, at least theoretically, destroy the entire garden. And possibly maim a few guests.

"Skye?" She said again pulling me from my possibly delusional thoughts.

I tried to return her smile, if just to show I was alright, but the most I managed was a pretty sad attempt. And forming words wasn't coming along too well today either, so I just nodded solemnly.

"Hey…" She said lightly as she walked over to lift my chin with her hand. "Smile. You're going to be just fine."

I just kept looking at her without saying anything until I managed to swallow the lump in my throat for now. "You know Rosy…" I began softly. She gave me her complete attention, and I managed a slight grin. "I'm really looking forward to giving you back all the limelight…" And I meant it. Right now I was almost looking forward to baby showers and endless maternal swooning. Anything if it meant I wouldn't have to feel the way I did now.

Slowly Rosy grinned over at me, with a mixture of sympathy and amusement in her eyes.

"When it's uncomfortable, even painful… Well that's how we know we're moving forward. Nothing wonderful ever comes from always staying exactly in the same place in life. No risk, no reward right?"

I did at least try to smile back, though it was mostly a random effect from my facial muscles twitching with stress. I knew she was right, it didn't even begin to make all the butterflies disappear, but at least it was some encouragement. So I decided to just grin and bear it. Bear my own nerves and whatever was waiting for me at Arundel. What else could I do anyway? It was kinda like that moment when the roller coaster is only seconds away from plummeting down it's highest point. You can't get off or back out, you know the only way is through.

Well it wasn't exactly a romantic thought as Jane would have reminded me, but it was true. I'd have to just get through this too. Even if I felt a little like I was about to keel over at any second. It wasn't that I'd changed my mind about marrying Jeffrey, no iI just I kinda wished I could snap my fingers and already be married to him. Because then it would just be Jeffrey, more awkward Jeffrey, but still Jeffrey. But it was all the guests and the ceremony and the attention that I was dreading. I was starting to wonder if I was strange for feeling the way I did, but before I could obsess over it one way or the other, Rosy gently pulled my out the door and toward the cars. The whole Penderwick/Geiger clan was packed and loaded. They were all ready, but I didn't really feel like I was. Instead I felt like I might just black out ahead of time. If just to keep in practice.

But somehow I'd managed to keep ahold of consciousness, so I just sank into the seat and watched aimlessly as the scenery flew by. I really was moving forward, I did know that much. So sucking in a deep breath I asked myself again. Are we mice or men?

And when the same answer popped into my head I actually managed to smile.

I was neither, but gerbils did come to mind. So I'd decided to be a brave gerbil. I guess that was at least worth something. And considering I could imagine Jeffrey making a nice hamster stand in, well I figured we'd both be okay. Someway or the other we'd be okay…

I admit that the drive to Arundel never seemed shorter before in my life. Before I even realized what was happening we were there. And I guess that huge house of Mrs. Tifton's never looked more intimidating. Or at least that's what I was think before I noticed a lanky figure perched on a ladder that was leaned against one of the high windows. I guess I was surprised to see it was Jeffrey, but then again I wasn't sure why I was. When we parked I got out of the car and paced over to the base of the ladder.

Looking up at him I saw that he was polishing up a window with a rag. "Funny time to be doing chores don't you think?" I said suddenly. Which looking back I guess wasn't the best thing to do, since he jumped a little and had to hold grab the ladder for support.

"Not chores Madame Penderwick, repairs."

I smirked a little. Probably the most I had all day. "Let me guess you broke your mom's window didn't you?"

I could hear him give a playful huff and he climbed down the ladder. "I'll have you know it wasn't my fault this time!"

I crossed my arms utterly unconvinced. "Yeah so who's to blame then?"

He gave sidelong glance before he rubbed at his messy hair aimlessly. "I may have slipped on a bar of soap and rammed my elbow through the glass… Possibly…"

I frowned, suddenly concerned, and I reached to roll up the long sleeves of his shirt. His left arm was bandaged around the elbow and part of his forearm. Frowning again I stepped between the ladder and him. "And you were crazy enough to climb a ladder with a busted arm?"

He shrugged meekly, knowing I was right. "I'm fine the, ER gave me a clean bill of health." He grinned a little guilty. "Or at least after they removed the glass shards." I crossed my arms even tighter. "And why didn't you tell me that you'd managed to almost kill yourself?"

He smiled slightly, daring to even try that knowing look. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were worried about me."

I slapped at his good arm. "Yeah you nut! I'm at home freaking out about marrying you, and meanwhile you're here jumping through glass!" I frowned wider, feeling my last nerve disintegrate. "You could have gotten really hurt…"

Jeffrey face softened as he reached to put an arm around my tense shoulders. "Sorry Skies…" Then smiling a little he cleared his throat. "That would have gotten us out of an awkward reception though wouldn't it?"

I rolled my eyes as I playfully jabbed him in the side. "Yeah, maybe even an awkward marriage. We could have just asked the guests to stay for the funeral instead."

He smiled wider, picturing the scene. "I could see it all now, the mourners lined up to leave flowers in my name, Batty playing Bach's 'Come Sweet Death' on my faithful piano... Oh it would be a grand affair wouldn't it!"

I punched him again, but this time harder. "Keep pushing it and we might find out…"

He laughed a little before he leaned to kiss me on the forehead. "Fear not my lady, I have emerged from my ordeal mostly unharmed, and still very ready to marry you."

I just huffed a sigh before I glanced over at him. "Fine Sir Arthur, but there's no way I'm letting you near that ladder again. Or knives or even stairs for that matter. I know you're really a nervous wreck, and that just means there's like a million different clumsy ways you could kill yourself in the next two days."

He smiled at me with a gushy look that I knew he was doing on purpose. "Of course dear, keep me safe for you…"

I threw one last playful punch before I took a few steps away. It was exactly Jeffrey to try and get himself killed two days before we got married. And it was just like me to somehow feel better after putting up with a round of his annoying banter. I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction, but I knew I did feel better right then. Almost normal.

But then I was learning normal was a relative state. Or at least when you see your future mother in law walking toward you with a croquet mallet in her hands. I admit my first thought was that she was coming to finish me off before I got the chance to marry Jeffrey. But I tried to remind myself of logic and shake the thought from my head as she approached.

"Ah Skye, I see you've arrived." She said with a slight smile. "Well perhaps you'd like to join me for a match?" She gestured to the mallet in her hands before going on. "An assortment of ladies from my garden club will be here soon, and they'd very much like to meet you."

I did my best to wipe the frown that was coming off my face. A good soccer match I could have used right now, but croquet with Mrs. Tifton and her garden club friends? I felt myself swallow hard as I reached for the only excuse I had.

"O-Oh well I still need to unload my stuff from the-" But she saw right through it and cut me off with a swat of her hand.

"I won't have my Jeffrey's wife dealing with such, it's simply uncalled for." She said flatly. I wasn't sure if she really was warming up to me, or if she just wanted whoever was about to take on the Tifton name to, well live up to it I guess. But either way I wasn't getting out of this awkward. With a clap of her hands she summoned a butler I hadn't seen before, and he strolled over to unload my bags from the car.

"Come along dear." She said with a sweeping gesture. I gave one last look at Jeffrey from over my shoulder. Maybe I should have known not to expect any help from that department. Because he just smirked before he blew me a kiss. I knew that deserved at least one more punch, so I made sure to save that one in queue for him…

I won't lie about it, spending two hours whacking a ball around while grinning through a garden club meeting... Yeah it wasn't exactly the high point of my life. And it was when my lousy aim landed a ball on the foot of the club president, that's when I politely took my leave. Mrs. Tifton didn't protest, so I made sure to slip inside before she could change her mind. Mrs. Tifton's house was always intimidating, but without her in it it was a lot less so at least. I was hoping to find Jeffrey and give him that punch he had coming. And when I saw the attic door open I figured I had. Yeah the same way I figured Jeffrey had completely ignored my warning about staying away from ladders.

So climbing up I looked around in the dim dusty light. I hadn't really seen the attic much since that first summer, but it hadn't seemed to change really. It was still just as cluttered as ever. I figured Jeffrey was lurking behind some of the stuff, and I intended to sneak up on him. But following the rustling noise I heard led me to someone else instead.

"Chruchie…?" I said slowly.

She leaned up from the box she was digging through and smiled at me. "Ah Skye, what brings you to the attic my dear?"

I just shrugged before I glanced around at the cramped space we were in. "Well honestly it's kinda...nice up here."

She grinned knowingly. "Hiding from the pre-wedding jitters?"

I sighed before I grinned a little. "Doing my best anyway."

Churchie smiled again as she patted an old chair next to where she was. "Well feel free to stay as long as you'd like. I think a body could do with a little time alone before something so important."

I nodded as I sat down, glad that at least someone agreed with me about that. "That's what I've been telling Rosy and Jane, but they didn't really seem to buy it."

She looked over at me. "Oh they just want to keep you close is all. After all Skye, I imagine it's weighing on them you moving out."

I nodded again. "Yeah I know… Honestly it's weighing on me too, but... " I leaned into my hand as I stared at Churchie, hoping she could somehow make all my bittersweet feelings disappear.

"But you love Jeffrey so what else is a soul to do?" She filled in the rest for me, and it was pretty much spot on.

"Yeah...something like that."

She chuckled a little to herself. It was that same laugh that older people seemed to do a lot. When they did, it made everything you were so worried about seem simple. Or at least like it should have been simple.I guess it was because everything younger people were worried about they had already faced years and years before. Kinda like when Batty was little and I used to think about how easy her problems were. Well maybe not easy, but...but I knew she'd live through them. I mean I had so… So there was hope. Hope that everything was going to work out.

Honestly I usually didn't like it when older people laughed at my problems like that, but… But right now I felt glad that she had. Because it wasn't a mean way of laughing, it was just like she knew everything would work out too. And I needed that more than anything else right now. I needed to believe that everything I was worried about, and obsessing over, was just in my head. I really just wanted to feel happy, but all the uncertainty and nervousness seemed like it was stealing that happiness from me.

I guess that's why the frown slipped on my face before I even realized it.

And I guess she noticed it too, because she stopped sorting through the box and gave me her full attention. She didn't say anything for a few long moments before she focused on my eyes and spoke.

"Grow old along with me. The best is yet to be, the last of life, for which the first was made. Our times are in his hand who saith, 'A whole I planned, youth shows but half.' Trust God, see all, nor be afraid…"

I didn't say anything I just kept looking at her. Then I watched as her whole face softened.

"That my dear is poetry. My mother told me those verses before I married my late husband." She looked up slightly as her eyes seemed to twist with different emotion. "Oh that was a very long time ago dearest. But I never forgot those words… Never." Then looking back at me she reached out to touch the top of my hand.

"You're still so young… It's hard for you to imagine I know, but all of this… Life I mean, it has a way of working out you know. And I don't say that we won't have problems, but oh I learned from experience that we are never alone in them. No never. And that is why we shouldn't ever be afraid. Afraid to live and try our best. Oh I know it's scary at times such as these, especially seeing as we can't just read our own story as if it were an old novel. No we have to just live, try, do our best. And then know that no matter what good or bad becomes of it, we aren't alone."

She squeezed my hand. "But dear it's better to step on a few toes and stumble, than to forever sit out the dance. Besides…" She grinned. "I may be as biased as if he were my own grandson, but I think you have a fine one in Jeffrey."

I smiled. And as corny as it was, I couldn't not smile, because well...I thought so too.

"So…" I whispered slowly. "I'm ready then?"

She laughed again. "No dear, I'm afraid you'll never truly feel ready. At least not being the smart girl you are. You see some rush thoughtlessly into these sorts of things, mostly because their heart feels ready, but in fact their head isn't." She focused on me again, and I could almost feel the warm radiating from her gaze. "You though, you have a real head on your shoulders Skye. A head that never let your heart get too far ahead. But my dear, now isn't any longer the time for thoughts and logic. Here, now, before your wedding day, now is the time to just let your heart out into the sun. Now is the time to finally enjoy the good decision your head helped you make."

I wasn't expecting her to understand me so perfectly. But she did. Just like I wasn't expecting to reach and hug her right then.

But I did.

And no matter what was going to happen down the road… Well I didn't ever want to let go. Not to Churchie, or Rosy or Jane, or Dad or… Or anyone. I felt a tear try and push it's way down my face, but I didn't try to stop it this time. I just let it go.

My head started filling with about a million different moments, they were memories. Times when I'd punched him in the shoulder, jabbed him in the side, rolled my eyes at him, or sometimes even all at the same time. We'd laughed, joked and even cried together a few times. If all those memories really were just the beginning, if the best really was still coming… Then...

Then I wanted to make sure I was there for that. There for him… Until…

Well until forever. It was an awfully long time to be stuck with Jeffrey, but… Well I figured someone needed to stick by him. And that person might as well have been me. So even if it happened all at once, I finally felt ready. Yeah I was still scared, but… But I was still ready.

Ready to get married.

 **Stick around, we're getting there folks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Penderwicks**

Chapter 16 (Skye's POV)

I'd seen lots of sunrises in my life. Yeah just like I'd seen myself in a lot of mirrors before. They were two things I could always count on to look the same. But today... Well neither did.

Because everything was different today. At the same time that everything was the same.

Sunrise was hours and hours past now, and out my window I already saw the crowd gathering in Arundel's garden. I felt myself frown a little. Who were half the people down there anyway? I had a feeling Mrs. Tifton had invited her whole garden club. But if I squinted I could make out a few faces. Dad looked nervous, and I could see the man he was talking to must have been Alec. I couldn't see his face but I could just tell it was him from the way he stood. I guess I couldn't help but wonder how Alec felt being back here after so many years. Mrs. Tifton was standing on the complete other end of the garden talking to a group of three people I didn't recognize.

I sighed. Jeffrey wasn't anywhere to be seen. He was probably in some corner hyperventilating. I admit I felt a little bad for him if he was, but I felt a little bad for me too. Seeing as I was close to that too. Or at least I should have been…

But instead, I just felt a kind of weird calm. I don't think I was just too numb to feel anything, because I felt excited too but… But it was just different. Like that calm nervousness you get right before the final goal in a championship game. Like that moment when you know that there's no going back, so you just close your eyes and take the shot. It's that kinda fuzzy blur the whole world takes on when you open your eyes again and see that you actually won. Then when everyone cheers and comes racing in to swarm you with congratulations. It's like the world doesn't come back into focus for hours. And that's okay because it feels so good you don't really want it to, ever. It's like that last bite of your favorite dessert, it makes all the nerves worth it in the end.

That's what I was hoping this was like. I was nervous but more determined than anything else. And that gave me strength. Well that and I was just too soft to leave Jeffrey reliving his elementary school play nightmare. This time around, I was going to complete the role. I wasn't sure if it would be a Jane worthy performance, but I was going to do my best anyway. I had too. But ironically...I wanted to anyway.

"Knock knock…?"

Jane said hesitantly as she peeked around the corner of the door. I wasn't used to seeing Jane look more nervous than I did, so I smirked at her. "You kinda look like a scared rabbit, you know that right?"

Jane rolled her eyes playfully before stepping in and looking me over from my toes to the top of my head. "Yes well you look like a princess."

I felt myself cringe. "No need to insult back, I was only kidding Jane."

She smiled as she walked over and put an arm around my shoulders. "Well I'm not kidding, you look nothing short of royalty. In fact I'm just about at a loss for words, and as a writer that's nothing I take lightly."

I shrugged a little as I glanced toward the mirror again. "Well…" I sighed. "I guess I kind of look nice. But," I added quickly. "Mostly it's just because of mom's dress."

Jane waved a scolding finger at me. "Clothes may make the man, but with women it's completely different. But I will concede to the fact that...well…" She got quiet before pulling me a little closer. "Mom would think you did her dress proud…"

I looked down and swallowed any trace of emotion building in my throat before I glanced back toward her. "So...what's the word from down there, I haven't seen Jeffrey out the window, is he making a break for it?"

Jane laughed. "Not a chance sis, in fact I think he might just be down stairs playing his piano frantically." I paused to listen before grinning a little. "Well that explains what I'd been hearing faintly. I almost thought I really was cracking up with this wait."

Jane smiled again. "Well the wait is almost over now." She gestured toward the clock. "We've got less than 40 minutes until the ceremony starts." She patted my shoulder. "Which is why I'm about to roll up a newspaper and swat Jeffrey back outside. Someone needs to keep him from going to pieces after all."

I grinned. "Go right ahead."

She winked as she slipped out the door. "No problem."

I guess I couldn't help the smile on my face or the happiness I felt as I watched Jane chasing him out with a paper a few minutes later. Even from this high I could make out that his hair was mostly ruffled as usual. But mostly… I let my fingertips reach out and rest on the glass plane. Mostly I just wanted to be down there running after both of them. A soccer ball in front of us, and probably a lot of trouble behind. They say that the more things change the more things really stay the same. And right now I'd have to agree. That's the biggest thing I was thankful for…

It was March 19th, and tomorrow would be the first day of spring. Everything would be fresh and new, and then by summer everything would be worn in again and comfortable. By summer Jeffrey and me would be just old friends again. Maybe even sooner. After all the nerves faded out and I'd punched him in the shoulder for about the hundredth time since we'd been married. Then everything would be normal again. Only...only there'd be a new kind of normal, our normal.

I felt myself smile a little softly as I watched him rock nervously on his heels in front of the now sitting guests. It was almost time. And I was...ready.

So ready that it was almost a blur when the minutes passed and Rosy and Batty knocked to come get me. So ready I still didn't feel nervous. Somehow I just wasn't. I was too excited, too...well happy I guess.

I knew I'd always remember the hush of the eager crowd as they watched Rosy and Tommy, Jane and David, Batty and Ben, and the rest of the wedding party. It was like the world had stopped for everybody. They were just waiting…waiting for me. And I thought that blur would have stayed almost forever, but it didn't. No as soon as I felt dad lock his arm in mine and whisper one last "I love you" I woke up. The calm burst like a bubble and I suddenly felt my heart leap into my throat. We were rounding the corner and just like that the world was back in blinding focus.

From the perfectly trimmed roses to each and every face in the crowd. I would have swallowed hard, but I knew my mouth was completely dry so I didn't bother. For the first time since I was probably five, I wanted to close my eyes and duck behind dad and out of sight. But I knew I couldn't so I just kept my head up and my feet following his lead. I could hear my heartbeat drumming in my ears, and the collective gasp that rippled out from the mass of guests. It was followed by the whispered murmurs of "beautiful" and even one "angelic" I think. And maybe they were right, maybe I was. But more than anything else, I was still just me. And unlike before, I now realized just how much that really was…

But maybe nothing could have prepared me for that second when our eyes met. When Jeffrey looked at me. His mouth was hanging a little open and before I could even reach him he had tears streaming down his face. And from the smile curving on his lips, I didn't think he cared that he was balling, or even when he wiped his face on his tux sleeve. In fact I figured he didn't see anyone else at all right then. It was just the two of us as far as he was concerned. So he cried, and like an idiot I started crying too. And I'm pretty sure the rest of the audience was wiping away water works too before it was over. Yeah from Mrs. Tifton all the way down to her random garden club socialites.

But it didn't matter because once I got beside him I just gave him a face that said "keep a stiff upper lip." Yeah even though I was doing a pretty lame job of it myself. But he just gave me a playfully emotional face in return. It was a look that would have made me jab him in the shoulder if the circumstances had been different. But as it was, I just let him hold my hand while the both of us sniffed and made general gushy fools out of ourselves.

And yes I guess I was expecting the ceremony to be epic, but mostly it just felt how I should have known it would. It was typical, but it was special at the same time. So like all the billions of marriages before this one, we passed the rings and made the promises. All the promises that were only words unless you put a lifetime behind them. But I wasn't worried because I knew we would. So he kissed me, and that was that. We were married.

Even though I was still Skye, and he was definitely still Jeffrey. So Jeffrey that I almost wasn't surprised when he tried to pick me up and carry me back down the aisle when the ceremony was over. Or surprised when I jabbed his shoulder and he faked pain and shouted for an annulment. So within the same forty-five minutes, we'd managed to bring the crowd to tears from emotion and then laughter. Somehow I figured I wouldn't have had it any other way though…

Nope not a chance.

But I was still glad when all the attention died down a little. When everybody was preoccupied with the catering that is. I wasn't exactly chill enough yet to care about eating much, but Jeffrey...well he was another story altogether. Besides, I knew all too well that this was just a break in the stress, not an end to it. I was staring out toward the empty dance floor like it was going to lurch and bite me any second. Because truthfully I knew it was going to. It was just a matter of time.

But I tried to get my mind off of the dance that was inevitably coming, and focus on something else. Anything else. So I did my best to stare out at the crowd. It was a little comforting since right now I felt mostly like just another face in it.

Jane was talking David's ear off it looked like, but like always he seemed like the happiest man alive just to be smiling and nodding. I saw dad whisper something to Iantha before he leaned to kiss her on the cheek. A tiny grin rose to my face as I watched them both smile at each other. Aunt Claire was laughing about something and playfully shoving Turron's shoulder. Ben's tie was loose by now and he seemed more than happy to avail himself of an all you can eat buffet Arundel style.

Batty was standing to herself, but something on her face seemed to say she was anything but lonely. Nope looking at her face right then made be feel like anything really was possible for the future. And something told me that absolutely anything she wanted to accomplish she would. And why shouldn't she, she was a Penderwick after all. Tommy of course, was doing a pretty great job of eating everything he could, and even though Rosy was eating for two there wasn't any way she'd ever catch up with him.

Alec was smiling and laughing beside Turron and Aunt Claire. If he had any bad feelings about being back at Arundel he wasn't showing it. And something told me he wasn't faking it either, I think he was just happy enough to not care about whatever had happened in the past. On the other side of the garden I spotted Mrs. Tifton talking with someone from her club I figured, but she kept cutting her eyes toward Jeffrey and then Alec. I wasn't sure what to guess she was thinking, or feeling for that matter. I was thoroughly lost in that crowd when Jeffrey cleared his throat beside me and I jumped a little.

He grinned. "Married for no more than an hour and I'm scaring you already I see?"

I sighed before smirking at him. "And why are you surprised by that?"

He frowned in thought for a second before he grinned again. "So dear, I've been thinking… Now that we're married, maybe we should change our image? I could grow a mustache, and you could wear one of those cute flowery aprons like in all those 50s TV shows."

I nodded slowly without cracking a smile. "And you could read the paper in a full suit while I cooked you eggs and 'fetched' your slippers."

Jeffrey grinned a little wider. "Yeah, that would work."

I frowned at him playfully. "Excepting I'd probably burn the whole house down. And you know what good would come out of that?"

He raised an eyebrow as if to ask "what." I grinned. "Your mustache might go up with it."

He frowned playfully offended. "Ah no love for the stache I see!"

I shook my head without a trace of compassion in my voice. "Absolutely none."

He rubbed at his chin. "Beard maybe?"

I just gave him a stern look until he shrugged the thought off. But apparently he wasn't quite done. "What about the apron?"

I leaned into my hand as I stared over at him. "Are you really trying to pick a fight at our wedding reception?"

He smiled a little smugly. "Might as well, there's no getting rid of me now."

I just rolled my eyes playfully before I gave his arm a quick jab. "Maybe, but I could still lock you outside for the next week if you annoy me too badly, just saying." I smirked again. "And toss all your junk out the window after you."

He smiled as if daring me. "Even the piano?"

I nodded matter of factly. "Yeah, one key at a time."

He laughed. "You talk big my lady, but remember your powers of stubbornness are surely dulled seeing as you're not a Penderwick anymore."

I snorted. "Am too. I just drug you into it with me."

Jeffrey grinned as he reached to squeeze my hand. "Oh is that how it worked? Well, I admit Jeffrey Penderwick does have a certain ring to."

I frowned a little playfully. "Well, it does sound better than Skye Tifton…" I said a little sad to think about my name being different.

Jeffrey's smile softened a little as he leaned to kiss me on the cheek. "Oh I wouldn't worry, something tells me all that essential Penderwickness is completely in the blood. In fact, I think I'm living proof that it's contagious to boot!"

Even as corny as it sounded, I really wouldn't have minded staying there trading banter with him for the rest of the reception, but I knew there was no chance of that. Because before I even knew it, all eyes were on us again. Sure I'd been forced to dance with Jeffrey before at Rosy's wedding, but now was different. A lot of things were different. But swallowing hard I tried to remind myself of all the things that were the same too. So when a painfully romantic song started to play and all eyes landed on the two of us in the middle of that dance floor… Well, I tried not to wish I could disappear.

Instead, I tried to just focus on him. On the goofy way his hair was already breaking free from the effort he'd given to try and slick it down. On the lopsided grin that made me feel like I really must have been something special for him to look at me like that. And I tried _not_ to focus on the butterflies in my stomach or each time I almost stepped on his toes. Or all the people that were staring at us with sappy grins. And definity not Jane who I was almost sure was frantically jotting down a few sudden "inspirations" on a napkin.

But I did manage to notice all those things. Even when Mrs. Tifton stepped closer to Alec and gave him a weak smile. A smile he returned. A smile that I guessed must have had a lot to do with peace and maybe...even forgiveness. And I noticed the roses and every other flower that was blooming.

It was spring.

Jane had called it a season of revival or some such artsy jazz. But most of all was what she meant by it. She believed that anything, I mean ANYTHING was possible. That life was more about what you decided to make of it, than what you were handed. I can't say I believed any of that. Or at least I didn't… But the truth was… Well, this time last year I wouldn't have believed any of this was even possible, much less would be happening. Happening to me. And that made me think about belief. And about pain vs happiness too.

This life was so full of bittersweet things that could happen to you. Things that really did happen. Like Jeffrey's parents, or like...like mom. Sometimes pain felt like the truest form of a black hole. Not even light could survive it. So to say it was easy to get lost in it yourself, well that would be a major understatement. And there was something else about pain too, it had a way of shaking all the beliefs you thought you had. That you tried to have. It could make you lose faith in absolutely everything if you gave into it.

And I guess the scary thing was that pain could make you change how you decided to live your life. Decide the chances you took, and the things you risked. It made me think about Jeffrey and how we'd been before we met. Jane had took him for a boy locked up in a dungeon other people had made. But now looking back I realized I was locked up too. It's just my cage I'd made myself.

But if there's anything I've learned, it's that friends can change one another in seemingly impossible ways. From the moment that we'd banged our heads into each other all those years back, well… Well, it was like he said he'd pull from his end while I pulled from mine. So we did, year after year, until finally...both cages broke. All the bars crumbled and we were free at last.

Because friendship had a lot to do with never letting someone you care about hurt alone. Sometimes all you could do was sit and watch the tears fall. But I knew from experience that... That seeing that friend could be like the only lifeline. It was hope, and belief that everything really would get better.

Life was about waiting too. But never just waiting without doing something. I was pretty set on remembering that from here on out. But what I guess I meant most was… Never giving up no matter what might happen later on. Sometimes it takes the people we love to shake us back to our senses when we get pretty lost in our own feelings and doubts. But when it comes to that I knew I'd been really fortunate. Because I had an entire mob of people around ready to remind me. To pull me out of that black hole.

So today really wasn't an ending at all. Nope, it was just the beginning of the next adventure. I was just so glad I didn't have to go it alone. Because I had the greatest family around. Probably the craziest too, but I figured I could live with that.

Before I even realized it the song had ended and the dance was over. It took the applause from everybody to pull me back into the moment. But focusing on Jeffrey took me right back out of it again. He was staring at me like I was something out of his dreams. And sappy and unbelievable as it seemed, I figured I probably was. Did that make him a little crazy? Maybe, but either way, I was still glad he felt like that. So forgetting about the crowd or the noise I reached to hug his neck. But I didn't let go, no I just stayed like that.

"Hey…" I whispered slowly.

"Hmm?" He mumbled with a grin I could hear.

Swallowing hard I did what I always had to and just opened my mouth and pushed all the feelings out.

"Thanks I mean. Thanks for…" I closed my eyes as I buried my face into his shoulder.

"For existing. For me that is…"

I heard him chuckle slightly as he held me tighter. "That's a fair deal, my lady… Seeing as I wouldn't want to exist without you…"

Then right at the same time, we both said "I love you." It was so perfectly timed that the words collided with each other and overlapped. It wasn't too unlike how our equally hard heads had when we'd first met. And I guess we both were thinking that, so when we pulled back and laughed everything seemed normal again.

It was just Jeffrey.

Like it was just spring. Like it had just been summer when I'd figured it was just going to be a vacation like any other. And it had just been a friend of a friend that told dad about a cottage in the mountains in the first place. I'd just been exploring. I'd just rammed into some crazy clueless person. And I just didn't expect my life to ever turn out the way it did.

I didn't expect to fall into and in love with the same person. And most of all I didn't expect him to fall in love with me too. But he had and I had, everything had worked out. And I just couldn't believe it… But I knew I had to.

Jabbing him in the shoulder again I watched as he faked annoyance before he stuck his tongue out at me. Well, that just made me punch him again. Which just made us both burst out laughing again.

He was just Jeffrey, and I was just Skye. Tiftons, Penderwicks or whatever.

But most of all I knew…

Knew it was just the beginning.

The beginning of everything…

FIN

 ***sigh* Well it's with a lot of bittersweet feelings that this story comes to a close. Writing all three of these Penderwick stories has seen me through a lot of hard times and spanned about six months. I know I have to move on to other projects, but the bond I've formed with these dear individuals will last me a lifetime. Unlike some of us that grew up reading The Penderwicks, I first found the books in my twenties. Ironically it was during one special summer in my life that I pulled the first book from a library shelf. I remember taking it home and devouring it in a matter of two days or so. But most of all I remember meeting Skye for the first time, and all the other persons we've so grown to love. I found it funny how much like both Jane and Skye I was. Somewhere between over the top writer and strong yet unsure Skye.**

 **It's not every story that I want to or even could write stories for. I only write side by side people I consider my friends. And all you Penderwicks, yeah I'm so happy that's just what you are to me. At the end of the day I always hope my writings can inspire others, and I thoroughly thank each and every one of those that have read or reviewed. Having your support has meant so much during all these months. This ending, or should I say beginning has had a special meaning to me because it comes at a time when I could use a little more belief. A little more belief in the true power of friendship and love. I started writing this story because I wanted to explore and celebrate those themes, but in the end, it was Skye and Jeffrey and everyone else, that helped to teach me those very truths all over again.**

 **So needless to say it's with a bittersweet heart that I can close the cover on this story for now. But rest assured another future story is already forming inside my head. So we'll be back. That's the promise I'll make to all of you. Thank you all so much! If nothing else was conveyed in this story, I hope everyone takes away the thought of a "spring where anything is possible." Because that's something we all need to believe in...**


End file.
